The Klaroline Diaries: I Need You To Save Me
by Crazychicke
Summary: PART 2. Sequel to 'Diamonds'. Caroline is falling for Klaus, but her friends believe he is a bad choice. When Ripper!Stefan threatens to hurt everything she's built, she partners with an old friend to save him from himself. Little do they know, the real threat is someone they thought they could trust. Various friendships/Couples. Klaroline, Delena, Beremy, Mabekah, Kennett.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. This is written for the amusement of myself and my fans.**

**A/N: Finally came up with a title after listening to McFly's 'Nowhere Left To Run'. Please R&R.**

**Will keep to five chapters same as **_**Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend**_**. Thanks for all your support, means a lot to read your reviews and to have such a wonderful fan base. xx**

I Need You To Save Me

Chapter 1

Caroline was left battling her heart palpitations after Klaus strutted away (smirking because the kiss had proven he had an effect on her, and because he had a first date to get ready for). She was crazy, she'd just let Klaus kiss her! She wasn't thinking straight. She was vulnerable. Her father had just died. It wasn't fair that Klaus had this affect on her! What was she thinking? She wasn't thinking. Caroline brought the framed photo of her father to her attention, giving her a reason to stop catching herself admiring Klaus' broad shoulders and toned backside. "I don't know what to do Dad. You taught me to take risks, but Klaus? Seriously? How did this happen?" Caroline didn't expect an answer from a 2D piece of paper, but she stood staring at it anyway and she could hear her father's answer - he would have wanted her to be happy.

Caroline arrived home breathless and nervous. Klaus was picking her up at eight for a date. She had a date with Klaus! She would just have to turn him down. She and Klaus were an absurd idea. Besides she couldn't go on a date with him, she didn't have anything to wear. Caroline was left to stare at the bracelet he had given her after she'd accidently lost the first. He cared for her. _Klaus cared for her! _She felt a sense of delight realising that Klaus of all Originals had a crush on her. "I mean, why wouldn't he? I'm amazing." Caroline smiled to herself then sighed as she realised she was shaking, not in fear but in excitement. Maybe she would just go to amuse him. She could handle it. Whatever Klaus threw at her: romantic dinners; candlelight; carriages: she wouldn't fall for him. She wasn't going to be seduced by a killer.

0o0o

Katherine looked into the exasperated eyes of Elijah Mikaelson with defiance as he twisted Stefan's daylight ring between his thumb and index finger as though admiring it. "What have you done Katerina?" He murmured as if he hadn't guessed already. Katherine didn't have time to explain, especially to Elijah. Trying to avoid him and his questions, Katherine gave him a sharp look and pushed past him. Elijah caught her by the elbow and brought her back to face him; no longer the gentlemen he'd been in the past. "Stefan Salvatore cannot die." Elijah said fiercely. His fingers were digging into her skin; shaking herself free was not an option. Seducing him on the other hand...

"I didn't know you cared for Stefan, Elijah? It's nice to see you're as passionate as ever." Katherine traced her free hand over his shirt collar seductively. He never could resist her flirtations, that was why it was so easy to manipulate him.

"Katerina." Elijah murmured bringing his face closer to hers and falling into her trap.

"Yes?" Katherine asked, running her free hand down his chest, knowing she would have her way.

"Please desist before you embarrass yourself." He hadn't released her. "Shutting Stefan away will not help him become the person he was, if that was your intention."

"Let go of me." Katherine demanded. Elijah ignored her. "My intention was to teach him a lesson." Katherine smirked to herself.

"It will teach him nothing." Elijah merely stated and he dragged Katherine back inside the Salvatore home, down the stairwell and into the cellars where he could hear Stefan protesting amid groans.

"Don't you dare release him!" Katherine demanded furiously. Elijah broke the lock with one tug and the wooden door swung open. Stefan wasn't badly hurt. "You're wasting your time." Katherine huffed, folding her arms as Elijah threw the ring onto the dirt floor at Stefan's feet. Stefan put it on quickly and stared at the intruders with disgust. "What do you want?"

What Elijah wanted was peace. His family was brought together finally and Esther wanted to stay in Mystic Falls. Elijah had liked Mystic Falls; one hundred years ago and now. His relationship with its inhabitants made it easier to remember who he used to be. Mystic Falls would be their home.

"I want to remind you that as much as you thought you were doing the right thing, killing Klaus is not the answer. My brother has moved on from his Hybrid obsession, you must move on from yours. I came to let you know that we are settling in Mystic Falls, that Damon has arranged our stay and that you will not intervene or you will be forced to leave Mystic Falls."

Stefan glared at him, "You can't force me to leave, Elijah."

Elijah ran his palm through his newly short hair, "Katerina was kind enough to detox you, I will not be as kind. You will not intervene Stefan, or I will make you leave."

"Is that a threat?" Stefan demanded while Katherine smirked, impressed by Elijah just a little.

"You're free to leave Stefan. Don't give me any reason to extract you. We can all live here peacefully." Stefan nodded slowly, then gave Katherine one snide look, which she returned and swept out of the room as fast as he could. "Katerina," Elijah said turning back to witness her expression. "I have business to attend to." Katherine stared at him in disbelief and he left her contemplating whether or not she had taken him for granted.

0o0o

Elena was standing on Caroline's doorstep with a box of blueberry muffins in her hands and her hair falling out of her pony-tail. Her choice to sleep with Damon had been persuaded by what had happened to Caroline. Damon loved her, he'd said so, before and after they'd had sex. He'd proven it to her on the number of occasions he'd saved her life in the past, and she'd denied her feelings until they hit her in the face. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost Damon. He had become a close friend. As for Stefan, he'd hurt her on so many occasions - even if it was only to keep her safe. Pretending not to love her in order to keep her safe, but his actions were wild and unpredictable and what he'd made Bonnie do and what he was willing to do to Abby was out of the question. Stefan had changed. He'd changed because he was obsessed with killing Klaus. Klaus. She no longer felt a shiver ruffle her skin as she said his name. Klaus was no longer the threat. She'd seen first-hand who was terrorising Mystic Falls and it was Stefan.

Elena wanted to see if Caroline had recovered from what Bonnie and Stefan had done to her, and to what Tyler had done to her father. It seemed like forever since she'd checked in with Caroline. She could hear footsteps on the other side of the door. Elena curled the strand of hair which Damon had attacked on her way out of her house that morning; she'd just managed to prise herself away from his incredible hold before anything too serious happened again. Alaric had gone to sleep late, and Elena didn't want to wake him - somehow Damon's touch could produce more from her than just screams. Damon had caught her by the waist, flipped her against his groin and kissed her furiously. It took great restraint to say no, but he understood with a grin. Her life had certainly changed. Her feelings were so intense with Damon that her head hadn't really caught up with her emotions. She wanted to be there for Caroline but she also desperately needed to tell Caroline what had happened.

"Elena?" Caroline was standing in her nightie with an puzzled expression. Elena shoved the muffins up her nose with a nervous grin, hoping Caroline couldn't tell she'd had sex with Damon three times that morning. "What are you doing here? Are you alright?" Caroline took the box of muffins and let her friend inside. Elena explained why she had come and Caroline hugged her tightly, sniffing back tears as her thoughts fixated on her father never coming home. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and smiled. "Thank you. Come in, I was just making some coffee. How have you been?" Caroline said, bringing the muffins into the kitchen and Elena followed sensing something was different but not knowing what.

Caroline sat down at the table, taking a muffin and sipping her coffee, as she heard what Elena had chosen to tell her. She told Caroline about Alaric's research, her worries for Jeremy who had left home, how Bonnie had texted her to say they were safe but not sure when they'd be back. How she hadn't and didn't want to hear from Stefan, and how Damon had organised for the Mikelson's to stay in Mystic Falls. Caroline was barely listening, she was too preoccupied with the idea of Klaus coming to pick her up for a date that afternoon. She only snapped out of her daydream, remembering the way he'd asked her to dance back at the ball and how she felt at the time when Elena knocked over her coffee reaching for a muffin. She apologised profusely and Caroline ran to get some napkins, cleaning the mess quickly.

"You seem elsewhere, what's on your mind?" Elena asked, "Do you feel funny since you were compelled?" Elena asked softly. Caroline stared at her as though she hadn't heard right.

"When was I compelled?" Caroline demanded. Elena looked taken aback.

"Stefan took Klaus' compulsion away. That night." Elena explained confused.

"I wasn't compelled. Stefan was lying." Caroline explained, taking a bite from her muffin. She took another bite while Elena goggled at her.

"You mean Klaus didn't compel you to dance with him? You decided to dance with him after everything he did to me, to Tyler even?" Elena asked shocked. Caroline could hear Elena's disgust in her voice and it made her angry. What did she know about Klaus? Klaus wasn't who he used to be, "He's changed." She explained.

"Klaus is a psychopath. He's probably using you, have you considered that?" Elena said angrily.

"You mean like Stefan who threatened to drive off Wickery Bridge with you in the car? Klaus isn't who he used to be. He's charming and brave and he cares for me."

"Are you hearing yourself right now? Caroline, he turned Tyler into a hybrid, he killed me, he almost killed Bonnie!"

Caroline felt her cheeks flush angrily, "I know what he's done, I've done some terrible things too. But Klaus has been a different person lately. He saved my life Elena."

"That doesn't mean you owe him anything." Elena retorted loudly.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Caroline responded. "Are you just mad because he stopped showing interest in you?" Elena's face grew red and she stopped restraining herself. They were both yelling now. If Bonnie had been there, she might have been able to get them to calm down, but since she wasn't, all hell had broken loose. Caroline's voice was hoarse from screaming at Elena for being so selfish and not understanding and Elena's voice was breaking up as she tried to get her point across: Klaus was not to be trusted. It ended a few minutes later with Elena slamming the door shut after Caroline suggested she mind her own business. "I don't even know why we're friends!" Elena said before she left. "WE'RE NOT!" Caroline screamed, throwing the dishcloth after her with anger. Caroline was left to stare at her kitchen and the box of muffins which had all huddled to the opposite side of the box as if in fright. Caroline wiped her tears from her face and sipped her coffee, so angry at what Elena had said, and confused with everything that had happened with Klaus.

After several cups of coffee and some lunch, Caroline had decided she would go on this so-called date with Klaus. She didn't care if Elena was jealous - Klaus had saved her life - twice now - and Caroline wanted to thank him. If going out with Klaus would thank him, then she'd do it; so long as nothing too serious became of it. Caroline's love life was still too complex: her boyfriend had bitten and almost killed Stefan; he'd broken his sire and killed her Father; then left. Tyler wasn't her boyfriend anymore but it didn't stop her from loving him. Klaus on the other hand cared for her, and she still wasn't sure of her feelings for him - she was grateful to him, but she didn't love him.

That afternoon Caroline raided her wardrobe for an outfit: one that would make her look spectacular but also please Klaus. She was flustered and anxious by the fourth outfit and hadn't realised that it was almost eight. Caroline was in her panties and bra when she heard the doorbell rang. She swore, she wasn't ready! He'd just have to wait. She rummaged through the mountain of clothes on her floor, hovering on the blue dress Klaus had told her they were "borrowing" from the Fell's but even that wasn't suitable: it was too formal for a first date. Caroline's head was almost touching the pile of shirts when she heard a chuckle behind her and looked up to see Klaus standing against her door frame, looking as though he'd opened his birthday presents a day early.

"What the HELL are you doing in here?" Caroline asked red with embarrassment as Klaus' eyes slowly assessed her. His head tilted with a smirk - he was enjoying this.

"I told you I'd pick you up at eight." She was impressed slightly by the effort to which he'd put into dressing himself. He was wearing a blue shirt and pants, with a suit jacket over the top. She needed him to stop staring at her, she was already feeling uncomfortable - somehow one gaze from him captured everything he was feeling: lust, admiration, love even. Caroline shouted at him to turn around and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing long enough to cover her bare body. He chuckled again, "I wouldn't mind if you wore that." He smirked. "Even you and that bracelet would be enough to please me." Klaus murmured, making Caroline turn crimson.

"Yes you and the rest of the boys in Mystic Falls." Caroline muttered, frustrated. Klaus didn't turn around. Instead he took the garment Caroline was so foolishly trying to hide her beautiful body beneath and smirked as she stood there frozen. He brushed his hands down her bare arms and cupped her chin, "You do realise you make me weak." Klaus whispered as Caroline gasped at his very touch, "I must be the luckiest man on earth." Klaus murmured bringing her lips to meet his. Her eyelids fluttered as he kissed her and she stepped back quickly with her hand to her mouth.

"You can't do that." She whispered, shaken. She'd felt the spark they shared before, and it scared her. _How could she like Klaus?_ Klaus smirked and replaced the garment she had with the red off the shoulder top he had seen her in the tight she had gone to meet Tyler at the Fell's. "This will do for now, and these jeans." He let her be, moving to her dressing table and admiring the photos that stood there, including the photo of her father which he had given her.

"How is Bonnie?" Klaus asked conversationally. "She used a lot of her energy that night."

Caroline managed to find her voice as she got dressed in the clothes he'd picked out for her, because she was so hopeless at choosing her own clothes. "Jeremy convinced her to leave Mystic Falls, at least until she felt strong enough to come back. I think she needed some time away from all of this." Caroline explained honestly, cursing herself for not pushing Klaus away any earlier.

"Do you miss her?" Klaus murmured, running his fingers over the edges of her jewellery box.

"Yes." Caroline stated, "You can turn around now." Caroline watched his face change into what she thought was the first honest smile she had ever seen him wear. He extended his hand for her to grasp. "It's 2012 Klaus, I know the way to my front door." She quipped.

"Caroline," Klaus said warningly. Her heart almost exploded when he squeezed her fingertips, catching her reaction with a smirk. Caroline tried to keep her nerves bundled together but instead they danced around her stomach. "Don't be nervous love. I've booked us a table at The Grill." Klaus murmured, proudly. Caroline was interrupted momentarily by the brand new and sleek looking blue car in front of the curb. It looked similar to Damon's car which she explained shrewdly, leaving her to wonder if Klaus had stolen it, just to impress her however Klaus smirked, "It's mine. It's a 2010 Chevrolet Camaro RS. Same model as Damon's but better." He opened the door for her and she settled herself in its leather seats, thinking how strange it was to be going on a date with Klaus of all vampires. Klaus started the engine, giving her a grin as though extremely happy with himself. He drove them to The Grill, asking just enough questions to keep their conversation less awkward. There was something very different about present day Klaus- it was like he was letting her in - letting her see who he used to be and she liked that.

They arrived at The Grill not long after and Klaus pushed through the crowd with amazing talent, catching her round the waist (she held her breath!) and pulling her close, as if a warning to the other men that she was his. Caroline took in the usual crowd at the Grill, the smell of fish and chips, and burgers and sweat. The noise level was loud with the jukebox on some song she didn't know the lyrics to, and a band setting their instruments up for an 8.30am start. Luckily Klaus had picked the right night - Caroline couldn't recognise anyone she knew. Still everyone knew her: she was the Sherriff's daughter.

"Everyone's staring at me, maybe this was a bad idea." Caroline hissed, aware of his hand resting in the middle of her back and trying not to think too much about it.

"They are staring at me, love." Klaus murmured in her ear, making her faint. "Because you are incredibly stunning, and they are jealous." Klaus stated kindly. Caroline murmured his name embarrassed, and he continued: "Our table's reserved near the band." Caroline took Klaus hand embarrassed as he helped her into her seat. He was slowly impressing her and he knew it.

They talked about music and art and which countries they'd like to visit as the waiter poured them glasses of champagne. Caroline was surprised by how different Klaus was when he was around her. He seemed less sure of himself. When the waiter had asked for their order, they took in their surroundings and continued their small talk between sips of champagne before Klaus chuckled to himself.

"What?" Caroline asked, as his chuckle brought a smile to her lips.

"Nothing, I just can't believe I managed to convince you to come for a drink. I didn't think you would." He added, taking a gulp of champagne. Caroline curled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I didn't either." She admitted.

"What made you agree?" Klaus asked. "It can't just be my good looks and charming persona, can it?" He grinned, letting his dimples appear. Caroline blushed stupidly.

"It was neither, more the willingness to accept so you would stop bugging me." Caroline lied. He merely smirked, "It's not like you really gave me a choice to say no." She added as an afterthought.

"Ah, so you would have said no?" Klaus said enjoying how her face betrayed her each time. "Tell me more about yourself Caroline - your wishes, aspirations, secrets?" He whispered the last word. Caroline felt her heart jolt at the very thought of admitting her secrets. She decided to keep her answer brief and to the point, she didn't want Klaus knowing too much about her. She told him she had wanted to become a media reporter before she had become a vampire and her mother had disagreed with disbelief. She spoke about her spectacular organisation skills, particularly with planning Mystic Falls' events and her ability to compete in Miss Mystic Falls each year, having won not that long ago. She spoke about her relationship with her mother and her father, and when the pain of mentioning the things he loved and how much she missed him became too much, Klaus changed the subject and she wiped her tears on her napkin, annoyed that showed her vulnerable side to Klaus again.

When it was Klaus' turn to tell her about himself he murmured: "There's not much to tell, you already know my history." He topped up her champagne, and the jukebox song ended with an announcement made from the band.

"What hobbies do you have?" Caroline asked suddenly, intrigued. Klaus smiled slowly, things were going just the way he wanted them to go. Klaus told her about his love for adventure; for his art and music. He particularly loved Monet and Picasso, and even Lichtenstein. Unlike Finn he disliked Wagner but enjoyed Bach, some of Beethoven and sometimes when he felt like it the Beatles.

Caroline giggled at this (before she could stop herself) and he grinned again, almost embarrassed with himself. "I haven't even told my brothers and sisters about them, so don't tell on me. That's my secret." He murmured. Their waiter brought them their chosen meals.

Caroline admired Klaus' rump steak and chips instead of her lasagne which looked so tempting on the menu but now turned her off. Her nerves were interfering with her stomach. She had never experienced not being able to eat on a date before. She picked at her lasagne with her fork as Klaus sawed through his steak. Caroline kept the conversation going, "What else do you like doing? Apart from playing games of course." Caroline stated shrewdly.

"You were never a game to me." Klaus murmured, taking a swig of champagne and making her slightly uncomfortable. Was he aware of the effect he had on her?

"Fine. But this - you can't be serious - we just won't work." Caroline said honestly. Klaus grinned as she curled a piece of hair behind her ear again. He could tell she was nervous. She hadn't even touched her dinner. Klaus excused himself from the table with an idea. He indicated for the lead singer of the band to listen to him and they stopped playing whilst everyone in The Grill turned to see what was happening. "What is he...? He isn't? No!" Caroline breathed in disbelief.

The lead singer of the band called out to her and Klaus chuckled to himself. Caroline heard wolf-whistles from strangers and enthusiastic applause which made her feel like Klaus had compelled the crowd. She walked passed him, refusing to take his helpful hand and instead took the microphone that was awaiting her. Well if they insisted. She had already sung on stage when she had confessed her love for Matt which seemed like years ago. "I dedicate this song to Klaus, who until now was my date. So if anyone else is available feel free to come and save me." Klaus grinned broadly as the crowd reacted and the band exchanged confused looks, playing the intro to Kelly Clarkson's _Breakaway_, which Caroline soon began singing, a smile slowly forming on her perfect lips, and her confidence shining through.

_I spread my wings and I learn how to fly, I do what it takes til I touch the sky._

_Make a wish, take a chance, make a change and break away._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change and break away._

Klaus knew her well enough that making her sing would bring her confidence. He watched her on stage as she blew not only himself but also the crowd off their feet. If she wanted to he could take her anywhere she wanted. She could sing anywhere she wanted. Her voice was as stunning as her personality and her beauty. Klaus smiled when she'd finished and offered her his hand, she took it this time, obviously pleased with herself and with the new attention he'd arranged for her. He wasn't the only one waiting for her. Several single men of all ages grouped around them hoping to take her up on her offer. "She was joking." Klaus said to them all as he escorted her back to their table.

Caroline contradicted him, to which he responded by allowing one old man with yellow teeth and an awful odour of beer and dung linger by her while he pinched her bottom. He smirked, as her hand clutched his - giving him her answer. He compelled the man to leave, "She's not changing her mind boys. Let us alone now." Caroline rounded on him and he admitted to why he had done it. "You were too nervous to eat, love. I knew that if you sang in front of everyone you were most likely to forget your nerves. You enjoy being the centre of attention. Are you still nervous, love?" Klaus had stopped in the middle of the crowd, his hands clutching her hips and she knew she'd be lying if she said 'no'. Caroline considered touching her lips to his just to make sure there was nothing between them. Klaus was looking at her so intensely that she almost couldn't breathe.

**A/N: Well, did you enjoy the first chapter? Who do you like more? Klaroline, Delena or Kalijah? What did you think of Elena and Caroline's fight? I've cut the chapter down, smut ensues next chapter.. can you guess by who? How many of you follow me on tumblr? [CrAZychicke] Please R&R and make my day. Ta lovelies. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. This is written for the amusement of myself and my fans.**

**A/N: For mature readers only. Smut warning. I hope my mind doesn't horror you. I blame other fanfic writers for influencing me with their awesomeness. Speaking of smut, have you guys seen Joseph Morgan in 'Ben Hur 2011 Smutty scenes' - seriously, make sure you have a bucket to catch your drool - he's a sexy beast, and yes I was using it as *cough* research.**

I Need You To Save Me

Chapter 2

"There you are brother! Who is this perfectly stunning woman you've acquired?" Caroline pulled back startled and Klaus' hands dropped by his side. She remembered the brown haired vampire because he'd attacked Stefan and almost died after swallowing his werewolf-tampered blood - Kol Mikaelson was Klaus' youngest brother. Klaus gathered himself, turning to Kol with a wry smile, "How was Paris, Kol? Rebekah with you?"

"Actually no, she decided to stay a little longer. Care for a game of pool, brother? Your girl can watch." Caroline felt annoyed that Kol would not only hijack her date but also deny her from playing. Klaus seemed aware of her sudden irritancy, "One game then." He said sizing up Kol's competition; a broad, big footed moustached man and a boy with a shifty look - in other words an easy competition. Caroline pulled Kol's poole stick from his grip, "What makes you think I'm going to watch? What is this, the 1800s?" Kol raised his eyebrows at a smirking Klaus, who replied with full intentions that Caroline would overhear him, "Isn't she stunning?"

"And she knows it." Kol murmured, taking his time admiring every angle possible before taking his shot and sinking a tricky ball. Klaus ordered a round of drinks before shaking hands and introducing himself. The boy missed his shot and slammed his fist against the table annoyed. Klaus indicated for Caroline to make her move. The boy halted her. "It's alright mate, she's sharing with me, you don't have a problem with that do you?" They gulped their beers, disgruntled - if they had a problem they didn't say it. Caroline assessed the situation. Klaus liked the way her hair fell over her eyes until she was forced to tuck the loose strands behind her ear. He also chuckled to himself each time Caroline glanced at him when she thought he wasn't looking and when she blushed each time he winked in her direction. "You've never been beaten by a girl have you?" Caroline said upon sinking her first ball, leaving Klaus and Kol more than impressed.

The moustache man came out of the shadows and spoke for the first time: "It's only fair since you've changed the stakes to raise the bid." Kol's cocky demeanour disappeared. Klaus lowered his beer and Caroline's cheeky smile faltered: she _had_ been enjoying herself. "We're not playing for just one hundred thousand dollars - whoever wins gets to keep the girl." Caroline gasped as the boy's rough hands clamped her mouth shut, her stick clattered to the ground and the entire pub grew quiet. Klaus instantly flew into a rage.

Kol raised his hands and smirked, "Let the girl go, you morons. Do you really think I'd let you take her?" Kol asked. "I'm _stronger_ than you." He added quietly, making Klaus wonder who exactly they had been playing against. Caroline was surprised to find she wasn't stronger than the teenager who held her. Klaus saw the fear take over her pretty face and the person he'd tried so hard to find was forgotten. Klaus' fist collided with the moustached man, "You've been gambling, Kol? Do you not remember what your previous actions did to this family?"

"They were old debts and I'm well aware of what happened, brother."

"And yet you always make the same mistakes." Klaus was surprised the moustached man was still standing. "Why her?" Klaus grabbed the man's shirt, forcing him to the ground he hit him again for good measure. The man laughed, despite the state of his face and his eyes glowered gold confirming Klaus' suspicions behind the attack.

"Stefan told me you'd put up a fight. He also said not to touch her-" The moustached man raised his hand - a message the boy had been waiting for. "This is for Jools." He spat. _Werewolves,_ Klaus thought disgusted. He looked up to see Caroline shoved against the wall with the boy's hands between her legs, and his fangs just about to sink into her neck. Kol was thrown off his feet and into the bar by a thug; smashing several drinks that lay unattended.

Klaus realised Stefan hadn't just made a deal with Jool's friends who obviously wanted revenge, he'd also compelled the humans to kill him if the werewolves failed. Klaus left Kol where he was and went after the boy. A kinder man would have let him live, but Klaus wasn't a man. Klaus wrenched the young werewolf from her trembling body and forced him into the wall; without asking questions or demanding what Stefan wanted, his hand plunged into his chest and ripped out his heart.

Klaus held onto the beating heart knowing she wouldn't want him now. Knowing full well that reality would keep them apart. Klaus was ruthless and a beast and Caroline was too beautiful in the heart and soul to deserve his attention. The boy lay dead at his feet. His heart plopped beside him as Klaus turned his defeated gaze to her, waiting for her reaction, waiting for her horrified expression that never came. Instead Caroline chest heaved, drawing in frantic breaths and she flung her arms around him burying her damp face against his fine blue shirt. Taken aback he rested his chin on her soft hair and held her tightly hoping it would never end but Kol was yelling for his help. Several compelled humans held Kol down and the werewolves held a burning stake to his throat.

"DO SOMETHING!"

"It's not going to kill you Kol." Klaus murmured truthfully, Originals were much harder to kill.

"IT WILL STILL BLOODY HURT - AND THIS WAS A NEW SUIT!"

"Be brave Kol." Klaus murmured checking on Caroline who sniffed back tears. She seemed alright, shaken but grateful. He moved her away from the body, keeping her close.

"OK, I'M SORRY FOR GAMBLING! NOW WILL YOU COME AND SAVE ME?" Kol blew at the flames which were so close to his skin, so close to his face - "Say your prayers vampire." The thug taunted.

"What exactly is going on here?" Elijah walked through the chaos with his hands in his pockets and a placid expression on his face. The werewolves and compelled humans lunged at him and his mouth formed a small o shape, as if it dawned on him. His eyes washed over Caroline in Klaus arms and he nodded to himself before easily managing to throw off the attackers without getting any blood on his suit, unlike Kol. The humans that were left to attempted suicide, presumably on Stefan's orders or were lucky enough to be compelled to leave. Elijah helped a useless Kol to his feet and sighed, "It seems Stefan does not understand my warning," Kol fixed his hair, "He was to leave Klaus alone or he will be exiled from Mystic Falls." Elijah explained.

"There's only one thing we can do here." Elijah said, turning to his brothers. "Miss Forbes, I think it best if Klaus returns you home. If your mother asks, I think it wise if you don't mention this." Kol passed him a lighter and all their eyes fixated on the flame Elijah had created. They all knew what awaited the Grill but none protested. "Goodnight Caroline." Elijah said, giving Klaus a warning look.

"I'll take you home." Klaus murmured, his hand on her back like when they'd arrived, only now there was a different tension in the air: what had been the perfect, fun, normal date had turned into a nightmare.

Caroline could still feel _his _fingers raking her like some monster. _He_ threatened her. _His _bite would have ended her. Please let let _him_ touch her, feel her, smell her - just once. Now _he_ was dead. Klaus had killed _him_. Saved _her_! But killed another. _Her_ emotions were scattered. _She_ didn't know if to cry or scream. _Her_ hands shook uncontrollably. _She_ had seen worse things than this. It seemed in Mystic Falls nothing would ever be like it was.

Klaus clutched her useless hands in his. Everything about her: her beauty, her wit, her honesty, her bravery, her selflessness: she was stunning and he probably didn't deserve her, but he cared for her more than ever now. "Don't dwell on what happened." He whispered, trying to take her mind of the ordeal. "What's done is done. Elijah will take care of that. You need rest." Klaus let her lean on him and sped to the car; aware of the impending explosion which suddenly erupted from The Grill - killing the werewolves, and the humans Stefan had compelled. Caroline paused, watching the flames wreak havoc over the historical Grill which housed so many memories. "I'm sorry." He murmured, knowing how much everything had changed - ever since he'd arrived in Mystic Falls.

Caroline could feel a different kind of adrenaline rush through her veins as Klaus stood behind her, protecting her. She wanted to forget what had happened but she also wanted to thank Klaus for saving her life - again. Caroline had been thinking things weren't serious, that she would never let them be serious, but who was she kidding? She wore his bracelet; she consented to "borrowing" a dress, and she had danced with Klaus! They were all signs, even if she had denied them at first - somehow without her realising it: Klaus meant more to her than just an admirer.

Klaus had almost opened the car door when she pulled her hand free of his grip and before he could ask her what was wrong, she was kissing him! Caroline Forbes was holding his face in her hands and eagerly pressing her own lips against his. Klaus hadn't been sure of her true feelings - or whether she was ready to move on. He had thought that Tyler Lockwood still had her heart - he was wrong.

Caroline smiled against his mouth when he finallyacknowledged her and her sudden needs. He deposited her on the back seat with a groan and she knew she had his full attention. She grinned beneath his long wet kisses, gasping as she pulled off his shirt and tasted the champagne on his saliva. Her fingers brushed down his magnificent chest and over his many scars from his transformations. Klaus was dangerous, risky, bad for her and yet here she was attracted to him and not just because of those qualities but because she felt alive; normal (as strange as it sounded) and happy and besides Klaus was different when he was around her: he was charming, kind and protective. Maybe it was time for her to stop worrying about her future? Maybe it was time for her to let go of the past and to revel in the present? Caroline looked up into his extremely sexy blue eyes and saw that perfectly handsome grin, "I enjoy you Caroline, everything about you." Klaus muttered, his face so honest it made Caroline blush but this time she wanted him; she wanted everything he promised; everything he could give - she was feeling something with him she hadn't felt before, not even with Tyler.

Her hands snaked their way to the back of his neck, tangling themselves in his curls. She ached for him. He returning her feelings - he'd wanted to hold her for weeks, but he never thought she'd let him. He didn't want to rush what they had. He was happy to wait until she felt the same way. _If_ she felt the same way. Caroline moaned as his mouth ran down her neck, and he said huskily, "You need to go home before we do something we regret." Caroline didn't let go, she couldn't. _Why was he so damn sexy? Why had she never realised it til now? _Shekissed his chiselled jaw, unable to answer him, "Caroline," He pressed, unlatching her lips, finding he'd lose control if he kept touching her like she wanted: she was too perfect and she knew it.

Caroline sighed, knowing when she kissed him, life made sense. The way he looked at her...! Caroline ran her palm down his stubble, "I'm not going home. I want you. I want all this." She could hardly believe she was telling him but it was true: she wanted so badly to make out with Klaus - to be with him then and there. Klaus it seemed couldn't stop himself either: his mouth collided against hers. She had made Klaus lose utter control of his restraint. His mouth grazed the edges of her bra. "You picked out this underwear especially for me didn't you?" Klaus murmured, unclipping it as she unlatched her mouth from his ear with much difficulty, stuttering no. "Don't tell fibs Caroline: red's my favourite colour." And her bra joined the rest of her clothes, lost on the floor. He groaned appreciatively when her round breasts gave him their full attention.

Klaus' palms smothered her breasts. His other hand slid over her pert bottom, bringing her close. His touch made her weak. "You are stunning, Caroline." The way he said her name made her melt with ecstasy. He wanted her as much as she needed him. She rolled inside him like a missing puzzle piece and gasped between long kisses - her fingers mapping out the muscles in his back and down his abdomen, tracing the edge of his - underwear? She shouldn't have been surprised. Klaus was old-fashioned, but not in the current department. He hastily unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them off quickly. She felt even more vulnerable when she realised Klaus was seeing her naked for the first time. His eyes travelled down from her face, breathing her name softly. She stopped him with a finger to his lips: they had reached that moment: the moment where everything would change.

She was surprised he asked, "I was a gentleman, once." He explained, touching his forehead to hers. "Since I have your consent, let me ravish you." Caroline brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. Klaus smirked, his fingers pulling at her knickers; down, down, down they went, until they too lay forgotten. Her legs widened hopefully; she held her breath as Klaus adjusted himself. Things were out of control now: she wanted to have sexy times with Klaus in the back of his car? Yep, she was insane, and yet it felt so right. It wasn't the alcohol feuding her decisions it was the way he made her feel.

Caroline was already wet between the thighs: Klaus was making her wait for him. So much for being a gentleman! Klaus' tongue battled against her own; they had forgotten the niceties - now they were well into making the other pant. Klaus trailed his mouth over her nipples; she elicited the most gorgeous sounds at first, so he started licking them; tweaking the small buds between his fingers until she blushed crimson and writhed beneath him. He didn't stop there; her moans continued as his tongue slid down her chest and passed her perfect belly button, before taking his time with soft kisses along her hips, skipping the place that called for him the most, and running his tongue along the insides of her thighs - provoking sounds he never thought he'd hear. "Niklaus!" She repeated his name at his request until she barely could utter it, because he was tasting her insides! Her fingers clutched his dirty blond curls to stop herself thinking she was dreaming.

Klaus was impressed by her sudden willingness to do whatever he said at that moment, but he didn't torture her for long, he was too impatient, even if she tasted divine. Klaus was almost ready for her. She lay gasping for breath as his teeth teased her softly, there in no-man's land. She was so wet! He brought her thighs towards him even more, just as she cummed into his mouth, but even then he wasn't finished. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, pumping a finger inside her, making her squirm more than he imagined. He smirked as he watched the effect he had on her and in minutes her breathing grew sharp; her cheeks flushed and her mouth grew wide. Klaus pushed a second finger inside her, preparing her for his final act. He caught her left breast in his mouth sucking on it first and then the other; aware that Caroline would break soon. She moaned his name again, running her lips along the edge of his shoulder blades and making him harder than he already was. "Not long now." He noted.

She couldn't even respond: short gasps prepared herself as he lowered himself inside her with a grunt and she instantly tightened around him. Caroline whimpered against his ear as he pushed himself forward, trying not to hurt her but needing to for maximum effect - he felt incredible inside her. She couldn't stop touching him - she needed all of him! He grinned into her neck as he gathered himself and bucked slowly against her agreeable body. She was beautiful beneath him even with her hair a mess but her lipstick somehow unflawed. She looked at him with love and kindness and awe. For several moments they didn't speak, listening to each other carefully. "Klaus?" Caroline moaned as he worked himself up, nearing the end of his tether.

"Yes love?" His face inches for hers and sweat highlighting his naked body.

"Can you believe this is happening?" Caroline gasped, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. "What about the others?" She asked sounding ashamed.

"Yes." He said, kissing her mouth briefly, breaking off to say, "You worry about the strangest of things, love. We shan't tell them if you don't want to." Klaus murmured, resting his head against hers, several grunts escaped him. He held her face in his, keeping eye contact.

"I want to." She gasped each word which corresponded with a soft buck from Klaus. He seemed surprised, repeating her answer in disbelief. She was adamant. What they were sharing felt right, more than right: it felt wonderful. Butterflies erupted in her stomach. He was looking her in that way again. The way only princes look at princesses - her life wasn't a fairytale... or was it? She didn't know anymore. She did know that Tyler was gone. Her father was gone, and Klaus thought she was stunning. "I want to tell them I am in love with you." She whispered. They were moving together now, as one - like a couple should. It felt good to be moving on.

"Are you sure about that?" Klaus asked softly. Caroline kissed him, letting her heart answer. _She loved Klaus. She loved Klaus! _Caroline couldn't believe she had admitted it, but Klaus was inside her and it was magnificent - _he_ was magnificent. Yes she was sure. Her mouth took to kissing him ferociously for a few minutes until he warned with a smirk, "You'll be stuck with me forever?" She knew it, but she didn't care. She loved him, and all his bad boy glory. "If you're sure. I won't disappoint." and Klaus felt himself surge forward immediately after; his lips brushing against hers as first her orgasm rippled through her veins, making her heart race. He brushed her hair out of her sweaty face amazed that he had finally won her, that the heavenly creature beneath him was in love with him as much as he was with her.

0o0o

Alaric opened the door of the Gilbert's house in his pyjamas. It was almost noon but he'd only just woken up. Stefan Salvatore smirked at his 'homeless' appearance and stepped inside. "What do you want Stefan?" Alaric asked coldly, on guard. "Elena's not here, neither is Damon."

Stefan patted Alaric on the shoulder, "I came to see if you were ok Alaric. I don't care about Elena and Damon or what they might be doing together, what I want to know is: how are you?"

Alaric stared at him. Stefan was obviously up to something. He walked into the kitchen to get started on something for breakfast now he was up. "I'm fine, not much to report." Alaric noticed Stefan walk directly over to the books he'd borrowed from the Council which told the Mikaelson's history and he ran his fingers over the crimpled pages with interest. "Just some general research. Pretty boring actually." Alaric lied hurrying over to the table to close them. Stefan halted him with a hand against his heart. He smirked as Alaric froze unsure if Stefan was about to kill him. Stefan would never be the vampire he used to be - he'd been through too much and the blood he'd drank had altered his mind. His actions were foreign to Alaric.

"I'm not here to kill you Alaric. I'm here to make you a deal. I thought you might like to know as a member of council that the Originals are staying n Mystic Falls. This can't be allowed. Can you imagine how many humans are going to be affected by this? Damon seems to think he can manage this. Since you are a protector of this town, I thought you might like to know - it's a wonder he didn't tell you, aren't you meant to be his friend? As for Elena, I'd think as her parental figure that you would have spoken with her about her sleeping arrangements. Not to pry - but you do know that Damon and Elena were having sex last night?" Stefan had proved his point - Alaric was trembling in something other than fear. "I'm sure we can both benefit from the knowledge found in this book. Let me be your friend again Alaric. You know you can count on me." Stefan held out his hand for Alaric to shake, with Alaric on his side, Klaus and the rest of the Originals could be driven out of Mystic Falls, better yet, they could find a way to kill them, never to return.

Alaric probably shouldn't have done it. Thinking back, he'd been stupid - but there was some truth in what Stefan had said, and so he agreed. Stefan left with the books under his arm and Alaric sat in the kitchen waiting for Damon and Elena, whom he had set new rules for, no matter if Damon was his only friend, and Elena an adult - he felt responsible for her and he didn't need Damon taking advantage of her. He needed to step up and be there for her - she'd already lost too many people already. Maybe it was time the Originals left Mystic Falls. Maybe Stefan was right.

0o0o

"What now?" Kol asked to his elder brother as they surveyed the burnt out Grill. The bodies inside would have disintegrated. There was nothing left: no evidence. No threat.

"We go home." Elijah murmured, walking in the opposite direction, towards the square.

"We have a home now?" Kol asked amused.

"Yes, unfortunately the home you gambled to the Fell's has not been relinquished. Damon has organised a house by the river instead and Mother is busy preparing everyone's rooms."

"I'm a grown vampire, I don't need-" Kol started with a frown.

"She has bought you those superman sheets you always wanted as a child. Shall I call her to say you'd rather not have them?" Kol snatched at Elijah's phone but missed. Elijah proved his point.

"Mother seems to want to make all our dreams come true. Remember to take your shoes off before you enter." Elijah smirked.

"I wish you would stop teasing me about that." Kol said darkly.

"Not possible." Elijah smirked to himself.

"Fine, lead the way to our stately home then." Kol said sulkily. They walked in silence for a moment, until Kol started up a new conversation, "Did you see the way he looked at her?"

"To whom are you speaking of?" Elijah asked with a sigh.

"Niklaus, our brother - he's never looked at anyone that way."

"And what way is that?" Elijah asked, taking in their surroundings. He could hear footsteps.

"When you know you're looking into the eyes of someone you will love forever."

Elijah knew that look very well. He had given it to Katerina on numerous occasions only to receive nothing in return; except lies. Kol had never experienced that kind of love - he'd only experienced lust. "There's much you need to learn, brother." Elijah murmured, hearing the light patter of a human heart. He smelt lavender - perfume. Kol was oblivious as usual. Elijah kept walking, keeping his eyes open as Kol discussed his theories on what Klaus was really doing with Caroline. "Indeed, whatever Klaus and Caroline are doing, is none of our business - what you should be doing, is not spying on them, and instead opening your eyes. Do you not hear that we are being followed?"

Kol thrust is head to the side, standing in a humorous ninja position, thinking it would defend him.

Elijah failed to comment. "Who's there?" Kol asked loudly, before Elijah could think of a better plan.

The woman stepped out of the shadows, tall and beautiful, dark-skinned and arms raised. Kol collapsed in a heap screaming for his mother, Elijah watched bemused as Bonnie Bennett raised her eyebrows, "I haven't even been gone a week and already the Grill has been burnt down? What exactly has been going on Elijah?"

Elijah pointed at his brother before answering, "I thought your powers didn't work on us?"

Bonnie smirked, "I've learnt some valuable skills. I didn't want to waste my energy on you, but your friend was irritating me."

Elijah chuckled to himself, "He was irritating me too."

Bonnie sighed, "Is there anywhere we can talk?" She had never really trusted any of the Originals, but Elijah had helped her that night. He was also the most moral out of them all. He owed her. She lifted her spell on Kol, and he rolled around on the asphalt hugging his stomach. Elijah offered Bonnie his arm which she took reluctantly, and he murmured, "Kol - meet Bonnie Bennett - she's a witch you don't want to cross." They didn't wait for Kol - he caught up complaining loudly though, and Elijah brought her back to their house where he was sure Esther would love to meet her.

0o0o

Caroline was seated on top of Klaus' having taken her time to kiss every part of Klaus' body she could reach. "How much do you love me?" Caroline whispered, still hardly believing Klaus had managed to give her an orgasm and that she wanted him to do it over and over again. "Show me." Caroline said, pulling his smirking face up to kiss his gorgeous lips. Klaus growled her name and pulled her on top of him. "I just did." He smirked, "It's your turn."

Caroline bravely and passionately began her work on Klaus, each subtle kiss turned fierce and soon she couldn't help herself. Her heart was pounding. Rapid wet kisses joined them. She bucked repeatedly against him. His hands clutched her bum and she threw back her head, allowing him to trail his mouth over her chest once more. "Oh god, why are you so hot?" Caroline moaned, as his mouth broke away from her breast and muffled the rest of her question.

Caroline had never enjoyed sex so much, somehow Klaus was THE god. The way he treated her, the way he looked at her, the way he said her name. Caroline never wanted it to stop. Klaus looked so happy she couldn't help but giggle as she broke his kiss, he brushed her hair from her neck with a smile, "That laugh, that's another thing I enjoy." Caroline kissed his lips tenderly, bringing herself against him faster now so their breaths mingled as one; grunting and moaning as they forced each other to be the first to scream. Caroline thrust herself against him, her hair falling over her eyes. Klaus ran his hands over her shoulders tenderly and kissed her palms. She opened her eyes to see him staring back at her like he didn't regret anything that had just happened, and she sighed, her body tingling all over; the windows of the car had fogged up. Caroline wiped the sweat from Klaus' brow, recovering from their recent performance. The moment they shared then was absolute bliss. If they didn't know before, they certainly knew now: they definitely had chemistry. There was a squeaking sound and Caroline turned to the source - glimpsing Rebekah's nose upturned; pressed against the glass and featuring a horrified expression that was shortly followed by a long ear-piercing scream.

**A/N: Third chapter will be delayed. Uni work comes first. Hope you liked it though and the smutty Klaroline scenes! Will try and give you some Delena and Kalijah next chapter. Possible Elijah/Bonnie or Kol/Bonnie too! (So many new ships to write about!) It's now 2.30AM and I need sleep. Please review, it's great to read your feedback and it encourages me to write - so get those fingers typing! Ta lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. This is written for the amusement of myself and my fans.**

**A/N: Hope the plot isn't too confusing - not sure how my mind connects these types of things.**

**P.S: I'm a little depressed knowing that Julie Plec has turned down Klaroline... If Klaus dies at the end of this season; my love for the show will die and I will immerse myself in Klaroline fics. Please R&R to cheer me up.**

**Warning: Dark! hurt/angst. Language. Smut. AU - historical facts amended to fit my story. (edited 11.4.2012)**

I Need You To Save Me

Chapter 3

Klaus' head fell in embarrassment onto Caroline's shoulder. Blushing deeply he apologised for Rebekah's rudeness. "What are you doing here Rebekah?" Caroline, equally embarrassed, was forced to leave his lap and get dressed. "I thought you were staying in Paris?"

"If you must know, Paris was getting on my nerves." Rebekah said, "Obviously if I knew you were hooking up with _her _I would have reminded you about a certain werewolf's promise?" Caroline hadn't heard anything Rebekah had said. She was unable to forget the incredible things she'd endured while being with Klaus. _'Being with Klaus'._ She put a finger to her lips, already missing the taste of his mouth and the feel of his body against hers.

Klaus however, knew exactly what his sister was trying to do. "Don't try to change the subject Bekah. His promise is void, since he left mystic falls, you would have known that if you'd bothered to stay."

Rebekah flicked her hair over her shoulder impatiently. "Paris always had a special place in my heart."

"And we all know how much you desire the French." Klaus wiped the sweat from his face, and turned to Caroline. "Sweetheart," He pulled her into his grip, startling her from her vivid imagination. "Rebekah was just about to apologise for interrupting our first date." Klaus kissed Caroline, tugging on her lips and her heart-strings.

Rebekah frowned, shielding her eyes with her palm. "Oh god, you're worse than Elijah ever was!"

Caroline pulled away before her emotions got out of control again. Her hand rested on his shirt, failing to get the image of his gorgeous naked chest from her mind; her lips brushing down his abdomen. His mouth on her centre -

"Caroline, are you very hungry?" Klaus voice on her ear. Caroline jerked out of her daydream. "We'll continue where we left off later." He murmured, ignoring Rebekah's shout of disgust.

"I would say get a room, but considering you've already spoiled the car; I'd rather not. I'll wait for you Nik." Rebekah slammed the door loudly, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone again.

"Well she missed out on the hunt." Klaus turned to Caroline, tucking her hair behind her ear. "What do you feel like? And please tell me your not on that animal diet Stefan prefers..." Caroline was having a silent struggle between her heart and her head. How was he everything she needed and more? He just stood there, waiting patiently for her answer, knowing that the remark about Stefan would rile her up. She frowned, "The Bunny diet isn't bad once you get used to it, but I prefer blood bags, I suppose you have some of those nearby?"

Klaus took her hand and whisked her into the forest. "Of course, but I want to see you catch a fluffy bunny first." He chuckled. Caroline was aware of him teasing her, but she didn't care. "Let's try a little experiment. I'll try your bunny, if you try human blood." He smirked, folding his arms; tempting her, something else eminent in his eye.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "No deal."

"Come on Caroline, live a little." He whispered. That same tone he used when persuading her there were better things in this world.

"I'm not making the same mistake Stefan made." Caroline said picking up a scent. "You do realise it was you who made him become the vampire he is?" Klaus mocked being shocked, and stumbled back, holding his hand to his chest. She rolled her eyes; hearing the bunny's movement.

"You know Caroline, you really shouldn't test me." Klaus appeared behind her, his fangs touching her neck and his breath stirring memories of moments shared. She dropped her head back on his shoulder with a gasp. His hands clutched her waist, fingers beneath her shirt, one brazen hand skimmed over her stomach and stopped cupping her breast. "Not when I'm so hungry." She knew he was challenging her. She breathed out slowly, her eyes fluttered, "If you want this bunny you're going to need to let me go." She said calmly.

"That's impossible." Klaus murmured, lustfully. Caroline smiled seductively, and grabbed his curls, yanking his head away from her neck and spinning herself around to meet his delicious mouth in another awesome kiss. Caroline pulled away right when Klaus tried to pull her in, and launched herself across the dry leaves onto a large hare. Klaus stood back, impressed. "I think it's time I met your mother, if that's ok with you." Caroline said, tossing the dead hare into his unexpected arms.

"Supper with my family - you're torturing me right now." Klaus breathed into her ear, his nose touching her temple. She brushed passed him, smirking. She'd forgotten how much fun love was.

0o0o

"You've got to be kidding me?" Rebekah moaned, when Klaus helped Caroline into the car and he threw the dead hare onto Rebekah's lap knowing her reaction. Klaus informed her of the change of plan, reversing the car in one fast but smooth move. Caroline was surprised to find that the more time she spent with Klaus, the more she wanted to know about him. _Being with Klaus _meant she was happy, and it had been some time since she had felt that way.

"Your mother won't mind if you stay the night, will she?" Klaus asked, leaving Rebekah looking horrified. Caroline contemplated the question. Her mother didn't know she was hanging out with Klaus, and although their relationship was much better post-death, Liz spent even longer hours away from home, burying her grief in investigations. Besides she knew Caroline could take care of herself. "She'll be fine. I'll let her know I'm staying at Bonnie's." She was _staying the night_! Caroline beamed to herself; she and Klaus were _together_; an _item_; _lovers_; her _boyfriend_. She wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. Klaus seemed to read her mind because he smirked. Caroline sent Liz a message.

"How times have changed." Rebekah muttered, straightening her hair in the side mirror.

Caroline scoffed loudly. "You could hide your disgust you know?"

"Ignore Rebekah, love. She's just annoyed my attention is directed elsewhere tonight." Klaus murmured. Rebekah fixed her lipstick in the mirror, "You had sex in the back of my car; I think I'm entitled to how I'm feeling." Klaus shrank against the steering wheel as Caroline shot him a look. Rebekah seemed to understand her. She smacked him hard against the arm. "I'm getting this car serviced in the morning!"

Caroline spent the car ride interjecting questions because Rebekah ignored her, telling stories of Paris. Klaus kept stealing her gazes in the rear vision mirror and she knew what or _who_ he'd rather be doing. She couldn't stop blushing each time she caught him staring and he grinned stupidly back at her. She had to look out the window, to try and compose herself, remembering what they'd shared and how good it made her feel. If Rebekah hadn't have interrupted who knew if they'd have been able to stop themselves!

Her thoughts fell on the Grill burning down and she was glad Matt hadn't been there to witness it. Poor Matt, he seemed always on the outskirts, never amongst them. He was probably more lonely than ever, now that Tyler (she felt sick saying his name because he'd murdered her father) had left. She'd really stuffed up with Matt. She'd confided to Stefan how hard she was finding being with Matt, and so she chose not to, tearing her heart from him because she couldn't trust herself around him. Stefan had been her friend then. Maybe he had only been nice because it was what Elena wanted, but she was sure they had a connection. He'd told her she reminded him of his best friend Lexi. Caroline would have liked to meet her, she seemed fun.

She didn't even recognise Stefan these days. He was out of control - revengeful. He didn't care anymore who he hurt. Why was he so obsessed with killing Klaus? What had Klaus done to make Stefan hate him so much? Yes Klaus had done terrible things to them all, but she'd witnessed him change. Klaus changed for her. Why couldn't Stefan forgive and forget? Couldn't he see she was happy? Mystic Falls needed break from the craziness. It needed to breathe again.

Her thoughts moved to Elena who she had fought with on the subject of Klaus. Elena just couldn't understand why she would fall for somebody like him. How ironic because in her eyes, Damon was exactly the villain Klaus had been; had she forgotten that it was Damon who fed on her; compelled her to do things for her; wiped her memory so many times that everything seemed like a blur. Of course she had, because she'd forgiven his mistakes. Being in love with someone did that; you forgave his faults knowing he could be the better man. As much as Elena tried to hide her feelings from Stefan, it was always clear Elena made Damon the better man, why couldn't Caroline do the same with Klaus?

Caroline was interrupted suddenly by Rebekah's sudden burst of song:

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me_

_Why don't they just let me live?_

_I don't need permission, make my own decisions_

_That's my prerogative (they say I'm crazy)_

Caroline stifled her laugh, "Brittney Spears? Seriously?"

"Sue me! I saw her on tour and she was brilliant! Her songs will never get old."

Klaus chuckled, "She gets teased plenty about that." He dodged her punch, "Frankly, I can't stand her." He flicked the channel quickly landing on Green Day's _We Are the Waiting_. Klaus stole another glance at her singing in that beautiful voice she'd already showcased to half the town, and he was glad she was his to have and to hold, always.

_Forget me nots and second thoughts live in isolation  
>Heads or tails and fairytales in my mind<br>Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown  
>The rage and love, the story of my life<br>The Jesus of suburbia is a lie_

Klaus pulled up after the song ended outside a house Caroline had never noticed in Mystic Falls.

It was a white marbled building, complete with pillars and chimney and it was covered with vines. "There might even be time to show you my room." Klaus said turning to see her reaction. Rebekah was out of the car before it had stopped moving. Caroline raised her eyebrows at him. "She warms up over time." Caroline watched as Klaus ran what looked like a nervous hand through his gorgeous curls. This obviously was a big deal for him. She wondered whether he'd ever brought a girl home to meet his family; other than those he probably fed on, she couldn't help thinking.

"Are you shaking? Nervous about introducing me? Am I your first?" She teased. She liked the way he blushed, turning away from her, dimples prominent in his features. Caroline smirked when he rolled his eyes, pointing at the 'uneven pebbles' beneath their feet. He brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her fingers gently. She was entranced again by his sparkling blue eyes. She smiled. "There's nothing to be afraid of." When they were together they could take on the world, let alone his family of Originals.

0o0o

Elijah opened the door before Klaus could ring the doorbell. "Ah, Miss Forbes, we are setting an extra place for you as we speak. I hope you have had an enjoyable night so far?" Caroline blushed, but hurried over the threshold and into the room where she could hear Rebekah twirling ice in a tumbler and the obnoxious voice of Kol who had caused the Grill to be burnt down. Elijah clapped his hand around Klaus' neck, grinning - it was common knowledge then, Rebekah obviously spread the word as soon as she had entered. "Give me that." Caroline quipped, snatching her drink.

"Welcome to the family, Caroline." Finn appeared nearby, nodding in her direction. "Mother is just about ready to serve up; she just wanted me to see our guest out." Caroline was stunned momentarily when Bonnie Bennett emerged from the hallway, followed by a very tall, and beautiful thin woman, she presumed was Klaus' mother.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first!"

"Klaus brought me!" Caroline blushed.

"Elijah brought me!" Bonnie added.

"And everything as they knew it changed forever," Kol narrated, bringing a beer to his lips.

"Shut up Kol!" Finn, Klaus and Rebekah murmured. Elijah filled Esther in on the situation.

"Excuse us," Caroline said, taking Bonnie by the arm, while Klaus and Elijah looked bemused. "We'll be right back." They left hurriedly. Kol held up the dead hare that Caroline had hunted and Esther took it, giving Kol a look. He groaned and followed her to the kitchen. Elijah allowed Finn to pour him a glass of champagne. As soon as Bonnie and Caroline had left the Mikelson's manor, Bonnie turned on her in shock:

"I can't believe you! I know he can be charming but he's a sociopath: he turned Tyler!"

"Tyler killed my father Bonnie, I don't care what anyone thinks, we're happy! Why do I have to explain to everyone why I'm with him? It just happened ok? And it's not like you called me to say you were coming back, in fact you didn't even keep in contact."

"How could I? I hated myself for doing what I did! I'm sorry for hurting you, but Jeremy knew what was best for me. I had to leave Mystic Falls and get a new perspective on life."

"And what's that new perspective? You sound just like Elena. I wish you trusted me."

"You're not acting like yourself!" Bonnie accused.

"This is who I've become Bonnie, I'm a vampire! And Klaus loves me for who I am, and I love him."

"He's done horrible things Caroline." Bonnie gasped.

"So has Stefan and Damon, so has Tyler. We've all done things we regret. You can't blame me for moving on with my life. Don't I deserve to be happy with the man I choose? I know you know what I'm talking about because I've seen you with Jeremy. I've seen the way he looks at you, and you him." Caroline accused angrily.

"Can we not talk about Jeremy right now." Bonnie said, suddenly. Caroline paused, bewildered, then demanded what happened. Bonnie crossed her arms. Caroline placed her hand on her arm concerned.

"I know that look Bonnie, tell me what's going on? Why isn't Jeremy with you?" Bonnie rolled her eyes, already her lip was trembling. How could she tell her best friend that she wasn't angry at Caroline for moving on, she was angry at her because she had found love when Bonnie hadn't.

"Because we broke up. I wanted to come back to Mystic Falls. I told him he needed to forgive Elena but he wouldn't, he said if I wanted to go back then he was fine with it, but he didn't want to do long distance anymore; if I left we would no longer be dating; if I left, he didn't want to see me ever again."

"Jeremy loves you. He must have some other reason he's not telling you."

"He doesn't want this life." Bonnie shook her head. "He doesn't want me." Bonnie turned away, wiping a tear from her eye. Caroline pulled her into her, hugging her tightly. "He's an idiot then. What guy wouldn't want you?"

Bonnie laughed thickly. "Maybe I'm the idiot for coming back to a place that only uses me and my magic. For a moment, being with him felt like we were normal teenagers. We laughed, went on normal dates and no vampires, or werewolves, or drama intervened. It was nice, but I missed you all after a week or two. Jeremy wanted to stay where he could be himself, not "Elena's little brother." Maybe I should be happy for him. He escaped. He's safe." Caroline wrapped her tightly in her arms as she cried on her shoulder. Caroline whispered words of comfort.

0o0o

Damon sauntered into the kitchen, witnessing Alaric hunched over the kitchen table. Elena slammed the door shut, carrying her bags up to her room. "Don't tell me you're still reading those books Ric? Found anything useful yet?" He turned on the tap to wash his hands, admiring the sunny evening. Damon hadn't been ready for it, nor had he expected it. Alaric had a stake at his chest, and a crazy voice in his ear; "Don't think I don't know Damon, after everything she's been through! She's my responsibility now. You can't just walk in here, thinking you own the place. You can't just treat her like you treat every other girl - having sex under my roof..."

"What?" Damon asked, aware of the tip of the stake cutting into his skin. He tried to laugh it off, thinking Alaric was playing a joke on him. He wasn't. "You've had too much whiskey haven't you? Getting a little crazy there." Damon said gritting his teeth, and struggling to push Alaric's hand away.

"Get out of my house Damon! If you and I are to be friends, then I offer you this deal only: you are not to see Elena anymore and you are to help Stefan and I take down the Originals; or I will plunge this stake right through you." Alaric waited until Damon gave him his word.

Damon rammed Alaric into the fridge, in one terrifying move. "He compelled you didn't he? Tell me, did Stefan compel you to do that? You put a hole in my shirt Ric." He frowned.

"No, I'm just sick of you vampires interfering in my life, and the people I care about."

"So what? You don't care about me?" Damon sounded hurt.

"Honestly, I tolerated you Damon, but this is me standing up for myself; for those humans you attack and feed on every day. Somebody needs to protect them from people like you."

"Why are you listening to Stefan?" Damon asked, kicking the stake away from his outstretched hand. "What deal did you make with him?" Alaric hurriedly pulled himself off the floor and picked up a kitchen knife. Damon rolled his eyes, "Come on, nobody's that stupid."

"Stop insulting me! When you hurt her for the millionth time, when you kill somebody close to her, I'll be there - I'm always there for her, picking up the pieces."

"Are you kidding me right _now_?" Damon was standing right in front of Alaric now, he knocked the knife out if his grip and grabbed Alaric's throat. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"Get out of my house Damon!" Alaric threatened again.

"It's not _your_ house." Damon murmured nonplussed. Alaric's eyes dropped to the piece of paper on the table and Damon snatched it up with a groan. "Elena's going to be furious..."

"I _un-invite_ you." Damon groaned, and felt a force pulling him from the house and everything he wanted to protect in it.

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life Ric."

"It's Alaric! At least Stefan managed to get that right."

"Elena!" Damon yelled, but his insides froze as she saw Stefan hovering on the stairs with his arms folded and a smirk on his twisted face.

"Take care brother, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Damon growled, but what happened next Damon would never see; but her screams never left his head.

0o0o

Damon wanted to kill him. Human blood had altered his brother's mind. Stefan was never going to be like he used to be: his humanity was gone. Damon tried to force himself back inside, yelling that he'd get to her. Elena would never forgive him for this. He and Stefan always had their differences; but ever since Klaus arrived, Stefan had been worse. Damon had done some selfish things in the past, but when it came to Elena, he'd tried to protect her. She had become Stefan's prize. She wasn't a game anymore.

0o0o

"Stefan?" Elena breathed, confused. "What's going on? Is Alaric ok? Where's Damon?"

"He's been told to stay out of it. Don't look confused Elena, I was doing you favour."

"What are you talking about Stefan? What are you doing here?" She sounded suspicious.

"Alaric is downstairs helping me with something. Damon is picking up the pieces of his broken heart. What do I mean by that? Well, I told him you had plans tonight: with me."

"Stefan..."

"Elena..." Stefan replied, she gasped sharply. "Shut up." There was a scuffle and Elena squirmed against his grip. "I thought you loved me Elena?"

"Get off me _Stefan_!"

0o0o

Damon flung himself through her window, gritting his teeth as he splintered the glass, but the force shielded him from her. It was worse than when he'd forced himself into the house with the hundred dead witches. Elena was screaming and he couldn't get to her. Stefan smirked, ignoring Damon.

"He can't save you. You see there's this tiny little amendment to who actually owns this house. Alaric felt he should have custodianship of you and your belongings, just for safe-keeping." Stefan smirked, pushing her in the chest so she fell sideways into her bed.

"He would never agree to that!"

"I didn't need to compel him Elena, he agreed solely because he feels connected to you and he doesn't trust Damon." She shook her head, pushing him away, as he forced her arms over her head. "He's going to help me destroy the Originals, and any other vampire that gets in my way."

"He's your brother!" She spat, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong Elena," Stefan said, holding both her wrists with one hand, the other unbuckling his belt. "I just crave you, and I now, I can have my way with you, without him interrupting."

0o0o

"Elijah, will you say grace?"

After they had broken the bread, so to speak, the awkwardness of the family dinner escalated when Rebekah asked how Klaus' date with Caroline went. Klaus asked Rebekah in retaliation why she had come home a day early, to which she replied: it was _boring. _

Kol took a swig of champagne. "Apparently she missed your company brother, wouldn't shut up about it all month, that and she fancies that boy Matt.." Klaus, Caroline and Bonnie choked on their first mouthful. Rebekah blushed, upturning her nose.

"It's about time." Finn said, "Better him than Stefan Salvatore."

"Glad my choices in men please you, Finn."

"Matt?"Caroline spluttered.

"We hit it off at the ball. If you must know, he leant me his jacket-"

"You're worse than Elijah." Kol said, shovelling his peas into his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Elijah interjected, as the table erupted with the siblings arguing.

Caroline chose this moment to hiss at Bonnie: "So what did you and Elijah discuss?"

"The burning of the Grill actually, and what I'd missed in Mystic Falls." Bonnie murmured. "Elijah thought it wise if I talked with Esther to try and unite our common goals."

Klaus' hand slipped beneath the table and rested on Caroline's knee. She shot him a warning look. He reached over her for the gravy and said, "And what exactly are our common goals?" Then he squeezed Caroline's knee, making her stifle her gasp with a cough, making Elijah and Kol stare in her direction. She ate a potato, trying to make her face look less suspicious.

"To live in peace and harmony; vampires, humans and werewolves alike."

"Don't forget hybrids." Klaus smirked.

"I hadn't." Bonnie said coldly.

"Bonnie!" Caroline warned. Bonnie tucked into the hot meal in front of her, keeping her retorts to herself. Elijah put down his knife and fork to excuse himself from the table because the doorbell had rung. Nobody seemed to notice.

Esther cleared her throat. "That is true. We will be helping each other. Bonnie and I are good friends now. I hope you will all treat her with respect. It's thanks to her and Damon Salvatore that we are staying in Mystic Falls again. You all need to be on your best behaviour; I will NOT be responsible for your actions. If any of you break this pact then you will pay the price. You will act civilly; you will not cause any fights; you will walk away if confronted, fighting only in self-defence. This is our chance to be the family we so dreamed to be; no longer running; no longer divided. This town is our home and its people in it: our friends."

Klaus' hand moved from Caroline's knee to between her thighs. She stopped him before he could get her wet. "After desert then." He grinned. She wasn't sure she could last that long. He smirked, admiring the affect he had on her. Bonnie brushed her arm reaching for the gravy and looked shocked. Caroline hoped she hadn't just had a vision of the two of them having sex - oh seriously, that's all she needed. Caroline looked apologetic. Bonnie pursed her lips. Klaus hadn't even noticed.

"All except Stefan." Kol said loudly. Rebekah and Klaus said, 'hear hear!'

Esther frowned at him, "Klaus will work things out with Stefan."

"Will I?" Klaus said, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. Caroline couldn't help but wonder how.

"Yes you will. You are not going to kill Stefan."

"He loathes me, mother."

"Then you will have to change his mind." Esther looked directly into Caroline heart as she said those words and Caroline stared back at her completely bewildered. She and Stefan hadn't interacted with each other in a long time. Since she had struggled with her addiction to human blood. What exactly was Esther insinuating? "You and he have been friends for far too long. One of you needs to apologise for their actions; and if he is not willing to, then you must be the better man." Caroline stared at her; she sounded like Elena! "And Klaus, please tell Caroline what happened before I am forced to." Esther said, taking a bite of crispy bread. Caroline turned to Klaus as the rest of the Originals rolled their eyes.

Klaus sighed, "It all started in Chicago, before I compelled Stefan to forget us." Klaus began, consulting his memories carefully. Stefan had been his only friend: another brother, when he'd felt like his family had given up on him. Kol interrupted, murmuring 'Lexi', and Caroline exclaimed loudly.

"You knew her?" Finn asked surprised.

"Yes, she was Stefan's best friend."

"Klaus turned her in 1680." Elijah admitted. Klaus protested, but they ignored him.

"We all know it off by heart. Lexi turned up out of the blue. She knew Rose and Katherine, but she had come back to give Klaus a message." Rebekah told her. Caroline was captivated. "She came to warn him that Mikael, our father, was coming after us. She risked her life to warn us."

"Why?" Caroline wondered. Kol shrugged.

"Because she owed me." Klaus sighed, "I turned her because she was dying...on her birthday." He murmured. Finn explained Klaus always had a soft spot for birthdays. "She knew about Mikael because I told her to never trust anyone with that name that might come after me, or her. Lexi was fierce and fun, and fantastic, but she never let me get close to her heart. Then she saw Stefan. I didn't know they'd met in 1864, or that she was the one who taught him how to control his blood addiction. She wasn't too happy with me when she saw that Stefan was a ripper again." Klaus smirked to himself. "She always got on better with Stefan."

"So why does Stefan hate you; apart from everything you did last year." Caroline wondered.

"Because I compelled him to forget her too."

"Why would you do that?" Caroline sighed, exasperated, she never understood men.

"I don't know, I think because I felt like I'd get a better chance of wooing her if Stefan didn't chase her, only Lexi broke through it and told him what I was. Since then he never trusted me; doesn't help that I put my needs over his, every single time."

After a very nice roast dinner, Caroline and the others excused themselves, sitting in the lounge swapping stories. Bonnie kept to herself mainly, with a lot to think about. Esther said she had plenty to do, to get ready for the speech she would give to the founder's families, and Finn went to assist too. Half an hour had passed, and Rebekah and Kol were into the third bottle of whiskey. Bonnie watched disapprovingly, while Klaus tried to persuade Caroline they ought to finish off their date upstairs, but Caroline didn't want to leave Bonnie alone, especially with Kol around: "Not yet, I promise we will, just not now." Caroline murmured, pressing her hand against his chest. Her head was still processing the story he had told her about Stefan and Lexi.

Klaus collapsed in the chair opposite Bonnie and lifted his glass to say cheers. Caroline sat beside him; trying to connect with her friend, who was now avoiding her. Klaus looked up suddenly, and the rest of them followed suit as Katherine Pierce stepped into the room.

"She's not staying." Elijah added quickly because both Kol and Klaus had grown tense.

"Is this the time when everybody's secrets come out of the closet?" Kol muttered darkly.

"What's a party without me?" Katherine ran her hand over the lounge that Bonnie sat in. "My my, things have changed. Who knew Bonnie Bennett likes to hang out with Originals? And Caroline Forbes - are you enjoying being Klaus' favourite flavour of the month?" Klaus was on his feet in seconds. Kol standing right behind him. "And when did Originals start standing up for each other?"

"What do you want Katerina?" Klaus said coldly.

"To say hello, share a drink, like old times." Katherine said innocently. But there was nothing innocent about Katherine Pierce anymore. Klaus, Kol and Elijah snorted derisively. "Fine, I came to talk to Elijah and I just wanted to see what a house full of Originals did in their spare time, you know, when you're not fulfilling your diabolical plans as such." She smirked, twirling her hair between her fingers like a child.

"Elijah, please remove her before I murder her." Caroline clutched Klaus' hand tightly, she could feel his frustration and hate reverberating from his body. She was aware why, Katherine had been the first doppelganger but she had escaped Klaus' fatal ritual, and it was Elena who became his next target. Caroline had never asked Klaus why he had done these things; perhaps she was scared that if she did, she might lose him. Caroline had little tolerance with Katherine too; considering Katherine was the one who killed her. She felt him squeeze her hand and Caroline, having no response from Bonnie, decided it was time to accept his previous offer.

0o0o

Elijah held onto Katherine's upper arm and swept her inside the library, closing the door abruptly and lighting the candles in the room. They were special candles; providing the room with an eerie light, but also keeping any conversation within, only to those inside the room. This room held its secrets.

"What are you doing here Katerina?" Elijah said, briskly, snatching her hand before it could straighten his tie.

"Jeremy bet me I'd chicken out before admitting my true feelings." Katherine started, running her fingers over the dusty books instead. She turned to see Elijah's reaction. His eyes looked so fierce.

"I'm not playing games." Elijah whispered.

"So you've said." Katherine said, pulling books down at random to see what they were like. Elijah watched her cautiously. She always was unpredictable, maybe that's what intrigued him at first. Her rebellious spirit, the fact that she'd rather die at her own hand than be sacrificed. His brother's greed at getting what he wanted was what had caused tension between them. Klaus' heart had already been broken when Tatia chose Elijah over him. Perhaps, that was why he never bore his soul to anyone else until Caroline Forbes took his fancy.

"How did you feel meeting Arthur Conan Doyle?" Katherine said, reading the inscribed message in 'The Speckled Band' whimsically. "How many authors has that been now?"

"Get on with it Katerina."

Katherine narrowed her eyes, "You've gotten mean over time."

"No, I've gotten wise. You're little games do not intrigue me anymore." Katherine peeled her jacket off her shoulders, complaining about the heat; it landed on the floor in a heap. She fanned herself with Charles Dickens' _Great Expectations._ Everything she was wearing was to maintain his attention. The tight top that highlighted the curves of her breasts; the dark jeans that elongated her legs; the black Gucci boots she loved so dearly; her eyes made up with purple eye-shadow and heavily laid with black mascara; the belt around her tiny waist. She watched seductively as Elijah stood silently taking in her appearance. He caught her by the wrist; taking the book from her clutch. "Your true feelings were apparent to me when you ran away five hundred years ago." He accused.

"I was running from Klaus, not you." Katherine said, wrenching her hand away from his grip.

"I would have protected you." Elijah whispered, entranced by her beauty.

"Klaus would have killed you." Katherine spat. "In fact he did. I was there remember? He betrayed you again, after he promised to re-unite his family: or don't you remember the dagger sticking out of your flesh, because it's very vivid in my mind. I was too busy screaming my lungs out, because he compelled me to thrust a dagger in my leg until it bled." Katherine said bitterly. Elijah was so close now she could feel his breath on her cheeks. Only it wasn't how she wanted it.

"He daggered me because I insulted him. I should have known better. He's my brother."

"Klaus always used you."

"Klaus and I have put our past behind us and moved on."

"Move on? Really? Is that why you're playing happy families? It won't last, don't be stupid Elijah."

Elijah grabbed her by the wrists angrily: "Are these your true feeling Katerina?" Elijah felt his face grow red: everything he did for her had been for nothing, she only looked out for herself. Her thirst to protect and provide for herself had changed her soul. "You were very good you know," Elijah said, cupping her face in his hand, "The way you fed me those lies; how you used me to get what you want."

Katherine looked fiercely into his gaze, "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you; I was never good with men. I never trusted anyone." Elijah let go of her, like she'd said something revolting. "You and I, had something once, but you can't keep punishing yourself, because it didn't work out. Yes I fell in love with Stefan and I got carried away, but you were different back then." She caught him by the elbow. He shook her off immediately, like her touch was poisonous. "If it's any condolences, I always liked your company but truthfully, you were too good for me. I cared for you too much; too much to stay and watch you die-"

Katherine's anger was rudely interrupted. Elijah forced her against the bookshelves; her clothes falling to the floor in pieces as Elijah embraced her, kissing her softly and then more passionately. Katherine let him, feeling like the girl she had once been. Kisses burst along her neckline and down her heaving chest. She gripped the spines of the books tightly. Her legs wrapped around his hips, feeling his throbbing length through his pants; she returned his passion; ripping his shirt from his chest, and leaving a trail of kisses over his magnificent body. Katherine gasped his name surprised. Elijah didn't want to let her escape one more time. He'd always loved her; even when his family had not.

0o0o

"You can thank Finn. He persuaded me not to give up on you." Katherine said, picking up her clothes, still shocked by the way he had taken charge. Elijah did up his pants, picking up the volumes which she had pulled dramatically from the bookshelf. Elijah shelved the books, breathing against her ear quietly, "I was playing your game Katerina, I suppose I must have been pretty good at it if you gave up that easily." Katherine breathed in her scent on him and kissed his cheek gently. The years had hardened him. He was wiser and more handsome than she ever imagined.

_"Elijah?" Katherine moaned. His tongue skimmed across her chest; his hips thrust against her eager body. It had been sometime since their first encounter which had been nothing like this. She never really knew how much he meant to her until he'd gone. She had thought Stefan was the one, but everything she'd had with Stefan had been one-sided. Elijah on the other hand: how she missed him. Elijah loved her for her. It was time she returned the favour. His tongue, his body and his soul - was changing the way she saw life. Her back was rubbing against volumes of books throughout the centuries but she didn't care, because Elijah was grunting his way to an orgasm. She was making his dreams come true and he was letting her see his soul, figuratively speaking. "Oh god!" Katherine pulled her lips off his, nails grazing his scarred body. "W-here did you learn that!" Elijah grinned, bucking deeper inside her. "There was this amazing book on human beings. It seemed to speak the truth because I've never heard you make those noises." _

_Katherine eyes fluttered, pleasurably, "I've been keeping them just for you."_

_"Liar." Elijah grinned, and he hitched her closer than ever; her mouth widened in surprise. Elijah quickened his pace until Katherine screamed her orgasm and her head fell against his shoulder in exhaustion. "Now you can go." He kissed her softly._

_"Never." She breathed._

"So we have Finn on our side, we just have to convince the rest of my family." Elijah said, fighting his instincts to repeat what had just happened. "One day I'll be able to bring you over for dinner."

Katherine snorted. "So what exactly did Finn tell you?" Elijah asked, tilting his head. Katherine closed Elijah's eyes gently and as he stood completely vulnerable, she projected her memories into his head, like it were a dream. His lips opened in surprise as he witnessed her past.

_"I should have treated him better, I see that now." Katherine breathed._

_"He knows that. He's just waiting for you to show him." Finn replied._

_"I did, he doesn't want me." Katherine pouted._

_Finn pushed a cocktail towards her. "He'll hate me for breaking my brotherly code - but Elijah has always wanted you. He talks about you constantly, worries that you'll get hurt. Despite how's he's acted, my brother is in love with you, knowing you, you won't let that go will you? You belong with us, Katerina. You're part of this family, you always were."_

Elijah squeezed Katherine's hand in silence.

0o0o

Rage erupted inside Damon's chest as he realised Stefan was going to hurt Elena. He punched the window through, straining as his skin was ripped from the bone. "This is not you!" Elena yelled, stopping Stefan's hand from pulling her jeans any further down. Any trace of Stefan she had once loved was gone: this was the ripper seated on her. He was rough, sick and dominant. "Lexi would be ashamed!" Stefan hit her with the back of his hand. "I told you to shut up!"

"Don't do this." Elena clenched her teeth but forced her into the mattress.

Damon forced himself onto the floor of her room, glass splintered everywhere. Stefan was grinding on top of her. She was screaming. Damon picked himself up, caked in blood - he was growing weaker by the minute. He took a step forward and as though the house realised he was there, he was knocked off his feet. Elena heard his bones crunch as he hit the ground two floors below.

"You're hurting me!" Elena squirmed.

"That way you know it's real."

"Alaric!" Elena screamed. Stefan cupped his hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear;

"He has better things to do."

"Get _off_-" Stefan held her chin tightly and planted a kiss on her bleeding lip. Stefan thrust inside her and she wept beneath him; Stefan had never treated her this badly. She had to remind herself that this wasn't him, but his alter-ego. She lay rigid, bruises appearing on her skin. Frantic thoughts entered her mind as she heard Damon trying again to save her.

Damon had taught her how to defend herself against vampires. She just needed to remember how. Stefan leant forward and caught her lips in his mouth again. She breathed raggedly against his scarred face, wondering where the real Stefan was, and if he was ashamed by his actions. "Fuck." Stefan groaned, rocking sharply against her. She gasped loudly when he hitched her hips closer. Her arms ached above her head and she felt herself grow tight. _No,_ she thought horrified. _She couldn't. _She felt sick.

0o0o

"You really think that is wise?" Bonnie asked, as Kol sidled up to her with a smirk, two drinks in his hands. She had been staring at the fireplace as though she wanted to kill it. He'd watched Klaus and Caroline go upstairs for some hanky-panky, leaving Bonnie alone finally. Rebekah had left to feed on someone and Elijah and Katherine had disappeared. Kol turned the music up louder, hoping it would drown out Klaus and Caroline's physical reunion.

"Probably not, but I've never been wise - I've been fun. Just one drink - take your mind off your crappy day?" He thrust the scotch into her hand and she sighed,

"How do you know it's been crappy?" She put it to her lips, taking a large mouthful and slammed it back down onto the coffee table.

"I can read your face, plus you dropped your phone." Kol added, "You should probably change your wallpaper picture, at least then you won't be reminded of him dumping you." Kol passed it to her, and when she snatched at it, he grinned, pulling it away. _He had read all her personal messages._

Bonnie narrowed her eyes; "You're forgetting I'm a witch."

Kol shook his head, taking a gulp of scotch himself, "Oh no I'm well aware, but you know I'm right. It will make you feel better if you just delete his number from your phone. You'll feel free. If you don't do it, I will." Kol smirked. Bonnie snatched for it again. Kol laughed.

"Give it to me! Before I give you an aneurism." Bonnie threatened. Kol sighed, passing the phone to her; his fingers brushed against hers on purpose and she stared at him; amazed by what she had seen. He snatched her phone from her again and proceeded to flick through her wallpapers, criticising them. She didn't stop him. She had just seen Kol as young boy, his knees deep in mud; the other figure was covered in blood; his tears landed on top of the dead boy. Kol groaned, returning her phone with a picture of himself he had just taken of himself. He didn't seem to notice she was acting strangely. "There, Jeremy's gone from your life. Time to stop moping."

"Are you always this annoying?" Bonnie said exasperatedly, as Kol pulled her to her unwilling feet.

"Why do you think Klaus shoved me in a coffin?"

"He's a sociopath, who knows why Klaus does what he does."

"He's doing your friend right now." Kol made a face, "Let's turn the music up. Best to drink our sorrows away and dance - always worked for Finn." Kol grinned, knowing she'd refuse. "One dance." Kol challenged.

Bonnie snorted, the silence gave way to Caroline and Klaus' grunts and moans; looking horrified she accepted (for the same reason Caroline had, because she felt like an adventure; she felt like stepping outside of her comfort zone and because there was something inviting about the Originals, like being with one of them made you into someone you never thought you could be).

"That's what you said about the drink. Just know I'm onto you." Bonnie said, "Anything funny and-"

"You don't get drunk very often do you." Kol laughed, "Just relax, tell me why you're so worked up."

So Bonnie spilled her emotions. She wanted someone to depend on her, not the other way around. She told Kol things she had never told Caroline or Elena. She spilled her heart out to the one vampire that would listen...maybe he had ulterior motives, but Bonnie could handle herself. Kol kept pouring her drinks, which she kept taking! She wanted to be somebody else for one night. He tempted her to become the person she always wanted to be; someone like Caroline, who could be fun and beautiful, who could be silly because no-one cared - because that was how she was! But Bonnie could never have any fun because she was always needed to rescue someone; or used against others.

Kol taught her how to jive - moving the furniture first and turning the music up so loud that they could barely hear each other speak.

"You just want me drunk?" Bonnie said sceptically, pausing to drink another scotch. "I'm not falling for you and your baddy-ass ways." She said, missing her mouth completely.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Kol clinked his glass against hers, then grabbed her by the waste and spun her on either side of him. She flicked her head up to see his sparkling eyes, and stumbled into him. "Why did he dump me? Tell me honestly. I can take it. I took on Klaus! I died for that bastard." She said bitterly. Kol adjusted her arms around her neck, swaying on the spot.

"You're beautiful." Kol whispered with a smile.

Bonnie nodded, "I know, I'm beautiful."

"Yes, you are. Stunning, actually." Kol smirked, when she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"He's mad not to want me, what's wrong with him?" Bonnie said, getting worked up.

"I wouldn't know." Kol picked up the bottle of scotch and gave it to her. She drank thirstily, dropping it on the floor letting it smash with a 'whoops'. Kol brushed her hair from her bare neck, admiring her skin.

"Don't even dare." Bonnie said, pushing against him. "Just because I'm drunksh, does not mean you can feed on me, or do whatever you're thinking-" Bonnie stumbled away, looking for more alcohol.

"What this-" Kol said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his steadfast grip. He planted a fiery kiss on her unsuspecting lips and Bonnie's eyes snapped open.

0o0o

Damon collapsed onto the floor. His brow bleeding and his voice hoarse. Damon doubled over, shards of glass poking out of his body. Stefan chuckled to himself, muttering 'being pathetic'. Elena gasped, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, as Stefan's mouth descended over her breast. "Let him hear your moans, Elena. It's over brother, she's always been mine; mine for the taking. By all means, stay to watch me break her, it will be the last thing you see."

Elena whimpered beneath Stefan. Damon ripped him from her and threw him against the wall. Then he picked up a traumatised Elena, submitting himself to the force, allowing it to suck them both out the window where they landed on the ground, in a heap. Damon struggled to cover her in his jacket, bones broken and blood pouring from his mouth. He coughed, wiping the blood from his eyebrow. "It's ok. I'm ok. You have to get up." Horrified, Elena saw Stefan watching from her window. She knelt on her knees, thrusting her wrist into Damon's face. "Drink. I _need_ you to drink. Damon, _I love you_." Elena hissed, knowing Stefan was listening. Her body was throbbing from his assault but she needed to brave. She needed to protect Damon. Stefan could not be saved, but he could be stopped. Elena forced Damon to bite down on her bruised wrists, taking as much blood as he willed. Before his cuts had stopped bleeding, she was wrenched from him by her hair and forced to look up at Stefan's blistered eyes.

"Damon!" Elena screamed, unable to do anything as Alaric came running towards them with a stake in his crossbow. Elena looked alarmed because she realised he had released it, but instead of hitting Stefan, it hit Damon in the chest: her blood spurting from his mouth, he emitted an agonizing groan and his skin started turning blue. 'NO!" Elena struggled in Stefan's grip, breaking free of him.

"You can't escape me, Elena. I love the chase." Elena ran into the forest, leaving Damon's body and frantically picking up a handful of sticks. _Stefan had let hate consume him_. She wiped her face on her sleeve. _No-one was there to save her_. She had to face Ripper-Stefan alone. Damon had risked all his energy to pull her away from Stefan_. Alaric had shot him_. Tears blurred her vision and she gasped, ramming the sticks into Stefan's chest in retaliation. His fangs caught her shoulder and she slapped him with all her might. "Damon's dead!" Stefan hooted with glee.

"No, I'm not." Elena shrieked to see Damon resurrected, and looking the best he'd ever been. Stefan turned, but it was Rebekah who stabbed him thrice times with a wooden stake until he collapsed facing the starry night with an expression of complete surprise. Elena ran into Damon's awaiting arms, crying with joy.

**A/N: wowwee... how are we all going there? Quite a long chapter! Very dark and angsty and very complex. I packed it full of Kalijah, Delena and Kennett and yes, Klaroline was pushed to the back-burner a little, but you'll be sure to see them next chapter, and all their issues. What did you think about the dialogue? Massive cliffhanger again, be sure to review with your thoughts, predictions and protests! Stay tuned for chapter 4. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own tvd. I write for fun and the amusement of others and for the reviews.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Here's the much awaited fourth chapter - you better hold onto your seats folks (so to speak). AU-ish. and Debekah never happened.**

I Need You To Save Me

Chapter 4

Rebekah stared at Stefan writhing on the forest floor without compassion. It was safe to say hers and Stefan's relationship was a distant memory and she had no regrets killing him after the way he treated her. It was obvious he was still struggling with who he was and who he wanted to be and he was angry at Klaus for making him into a monster. Stefan's face was turning blue but neither Elena nor Damon had made a move to save him. Was there anyone that loved Stefan enough to forgive him for all he had done?

"I'll finish this." Rebekah told them. She would save Klaus from wasting his time on this mess of a vampire. "You don't want to see this." She added, removing the stake from his chest. He roared in pain, his eyes were black, veins throbbing, face blue, but he was still allowed to breathe, for now. Stefan clasped the dirt in his sweating palms and pulled himself into sitting position. He laughed, blood dribbling down his chin.

"Stopping me won't stop people from taking revenge. Klaus has ruined lives. I'm not the only one keen to see his body ripped into two." Stefan smirked, wiping the blood from his face with the back of his hand. He stood shakily on his feet. Damon comforted Elena while Rebekah twirled the stake around her fingertips, stepping over Alaric's unconscious body and the duffel bag full of weapons.

"I didn't realise you and Damon were on speaking terms, Rebekah. Why help somebody you can't stand when I used to be your whole world?" Stefan cracked his neck, raising his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you've finally stopped loving me? Careful Elena, looks like you might have competition." Stefan said, bating Damon and upsetting Elena. Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him.

"I only helped because I took pity on Damon. Alaric tried to kill me, so I retaliated, unfortunately I didn't hit him hard enough; he's still breathing." Stefan frowned at her. "Did I interrupt your little plan Stefan? Oh I'm sorry." Stefan glared at her.

Rebekah changed the subject brazenly. "Your friendship meant the world to Klaus, you can't blame him for wanting to recreate this fantasy." Rebekah told him softly. "I remember when we first met. You were walking the streets of Chicago feeding on anything that moved, maybe that's why Klaus liked you, and maybe it was your reckless behaviour that intrigued him: it would have reminded him of himself." Stefan laughed, coughing suddenly. His fangs elongated and he spat blood onto the ground with a groan.

"He ruined me." Stefan hissed, getting to his feet and in a rage flung himself at her but she side-stepped him and plunged the stake into his side again for good measure.

"How long must we do this Stefan, because I can go on all night." She sighed, exasperated. "You seem to think you are nothing like him, but you and he have more in common than any of our brothers: you are both stubborn, hold grudges for long periods of time and you started life as rippers." Elena gasped.

"What's your point Rebekah?" Stefan spat impatiently, eyeing the stake, suspiciously. "Why not kill me, or better yet..." Stefan turned to Damon, looking up at his brother knowingly, "...you do it. I know you must want to, after everything I've done. Kill me brother; save me from myself." Stefan encouraged, but Damon stood rigid, unable to grant this ripper anything as nice as death.

"How about you Elena? Do you want to stop me from ever hurting you again?" Stefan smirked.

Elena let go of Damon's hand. She detested Stefan for submitting her through hell; for raping her; for hurting Caroline; for using and threatening Bonnie and for compelling Matt. He was laughing at her, thinking she wasn't strong enough. Damon murmured something which Stefan laughed at, and Elena held out her hand, asking for Rebekah to hand the stake over.

"Be my guest." Rebekah shrugged.

Elena stood firmly, planting her feet in front of him and he just stared at her. "Feel Stefan, switch it on, everything. Do it for me and I'll forgive you. Resist, then I'll have to stop you."

Stefan rushed at her, his teeth ready to sink into her flesh. Damon made to protect her but Rebekah held him back, "Trust her." He waited on edge. Alaric stirred and it was Damon who snapped his neck, just to keep him down a little longer and because he was taking his frustrations out on him.

Elena slammed the stake into Stefan's shoulder blade fiercely. She almost thought she saw Stefan pleading for her to forgive him, but then he made a rude comment and keeled into the dirt frothing at the mouth. Elena needed to get away from it all after that. Damon turned to Rebekah, leaving his brother in her capable hands. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, and then because she was bored she decided she was having too much fun interrogating and decided to play a game: now she had Stefan all to herself.

"Lexi-" Stefan groaned, choking on his saliva. Rebekah saw he was looking rather terrible. She liked her sudden power over him. She snorted at the name. Lexi had challenged Klaus in a way nobody dared. Klaus became obsessed with her, competing for her affections. He was intrigued by her beauty, her strength and her kindness. He was jealous of her connections to Stefan.

Rebekah smiled to herself, remembering a life full of glamour, of parties and of many suitors. It had always been Stefan then. Perhaps now she wanted him to die because then she could move on with her life and forget her humiliating past.

"I'm sorry you won't hear my brother's apology, but I doubt you care for it because If this were about an apology, you would not be fighting so hard to kill him - this is about your pride isn't it?" Rebekah grounded him into the dirt and raised the stake high in the air. She lacked to care that Stefan had stopped fighting her. She held him by the throat and whispered, "Your pride will remain intact Stefan-"

"What are you doing?" Caroline collided with Rebekah angrily, pushing her off him. Rebekah dusted her jeans with a frown. Caroline looked shocked. She was wearing a pretty silk robe that had _J'adore Paris_ in curly writing over it. Rebekah was staring at her strangely. Caroline tightened the sash around her waist, feeling the breeze on her bare legs.

"That's mine." Rebekah snapped.

"Finn gave it to me."

Rebekah pursed her lips. She kept her retort to herself, "I was doing Klaus a favour, if you cared about him you would have done the same. Stefan's a threat Caroline, even Damon agrees. I'm putting him out of his misery."

Stefan's fingers slipped against the stake, his heart bleeding out of his body a second time - his memories and actions bleeding together - faces blurred - voices slurred and his vision suddenly turned black.

"Seriously? After what Esther said? She didn't want any more bloodshed!" Caroline glanced at Stefan's rigid body and fell to her knees, wrenching the stake from his chest. His wounds started healing slowly.

"Why do you care about someone so intent on killing Klaus? If you let him live whoever he kills is on your head." Rebekah flicked her hair over her shoulder looking annoyed.

She hadn't intended on anything eventful, just a walk to clear her already frustrated mind.

"Killing Stefan will not make everything right again. I know what he's done, but friends don't give up on each other." Rebekah snorted. "You'd know that if you ever had any?" Caroline yelled hopelessly when Rebekah turned her back on her. Stefan's skin was healing but he still looked terrible and she told him so. She sat next to him, waiting for him to join the land of consciousness, wondering if he'd be thankful or ignorant. It was his fault she sat there anyway.

She stared up at the starry sky wondering how things had grown so complex. It hadn't even been one day and Caroline already had her doubts. Relationships were always hard but were relationships with Originals always so complicated? Caroline sighed loudly, still tingling where Klaus had made love to her in his room - everything had been perfect but it was her questions that made his dark side resurface. She just wanted the truth, and if he loved her there should have been no problem answering them, instead he yelled at her and she had stormed out furious.

Stefan grabbed her wrist, "I need you to save me Lexi." He rasped. _Lexi was dead_. Was he hallucinating? His grip hurt. She stood up, frightened. He was sweating furiously. What Rebekah had used on him? Alaric lay still, was he dead?

She sampled the stakes in his duffel-bag, looking for clues, touching one of the points cautiously. She yelped, as her fingers sizzled. "Vervain." She went back to Stefan who was now delirious. She heaved him up, intending to take him to Esther who might know how to help. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise." She felt a sense of redemption as she lifted Stefan.

She heard him before she saw him. Klaus Mikaelson stood in front of her, a sour look on his face and a hint of irritancy in his question, "What are you doing Caroline?" She shifted his weight, dragging her feet through the mud and ignoring him and all the issues which hit her rudely in the face. She saw he had the decency to put on a shirt at least. She was so angry at him for everything he had said, she did not feel like answering. "Stop ignoring me Caroline, can we not mend this ridiculous feud?"

Stefan's head lolled to one side and he began to slip from her grip. She couldn't believe he thought what she had asked ridiculous. Klaus was waiting for her to respond. After ten minutes, Caroline burst out: "If I hadn't done anything your 'Bekah' would have murdered him." Stefan muttered nonsense in her ear. "I suppose you would have left him? Do you really care about anyone or do you just pretend to?" She snapped, standing still to correct her grip. Klaus stared at her, not helping his case. "Seriously? You won't answer that question either? I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for your charms!" She trudged on, intent on getting Stefan help.

She might be a vampire but she still had feelings. It seemed Klaus found it easier to switch them off whenever things became remotely emotional. Stefan's murmurings were making her uneasy and the fact that he was now tossing himself against her grip wasn't helping. Whether it was vervain or not, something was fuelling Stefan's nervous-breakdown and it was nearby.

Her attitude seemed to stir some kind of deep reaction because the way he said her name was soft, and his irritancy was gone. It was almost like he was begging for forgiveness. "I'm sorry for how I acted. It's just that when I get amongst my family I get tense and being bombarded with questions about the man I used to be; the man who's not worthy of you: it frustrated me. I'm not used to sharing everything about myself but I want to with you. Let me help and when home if still mad, I will sleep downstairs and you can have my room." Caroline agreed, his apology seemed meaningful.

Klaus heaved Stefan's weight off her and they sped to the manor. The lights were still a-glow and he hoped the others would not tease him after hearing their fight: that was the only problem with living with a house of vampires - there was no privacy. Klaus needed to thank Elijah once he had straightened things out: his advice might have been the only thing that had saved his and Caroline's future. It seemed to him, even after showing her how much he cared for her there was more to a relationship than just the physical side of things. It was obvious that Caroline was ready to take things up to the emotional level - but was he ready to divulge his soul and relive the evil that resided inside of him?

Klaus remembered Elijah's words clearly inside his head. How was it that his brother new so much about love, and yet could never be lucky enough to find it?

_"A vampire once said that love is our greatest weakness." Elijah said slowly. Klaus smirked, remembering the line clearly and the event that had preceded it._

_"We are not weak, we do not feel and we do not care. I wanted to believe it: I think for the most part I did. It was easiest when I did not submit to it."_

_Elijah squeezed Klaus' shoulder, kindly. "If only he could see himself now." Klaus snorted at Elijah's attempt to make him feel better. "Not only does he love, he feels and he cares too much not to go after her. Klaus do not be a fool like I was and let her escape: she is the best thing to have happened to you, she saved you from yourself."_

_"And you Elijah, why such a change of heart?" Klaus murmured aloud. "I thought you'd renounced love?"_

_"Let's just say, someone I knew reminded me of its importance, in any case if we cease to believe in love then why should we live? Isn't the world a better place when you can share it with someone?" Klaus stared out the window. Elijah was right: if he didn't go after her he would regret it._

Klaus lay Stefan on the couch in the library waiting for Esther to look at him. He was perplexed at why she would want to save him after he had tortured her. There was something sweet and innocent about Caroline Forbes, something that had attracted him to her in the first place - her heart was so pure, he forgot at times she was a vampire. She was compassionate and beautiful but it was strength and willingness to forgive people even when they didn't deserve it, that intrigued him.

She looked anxious, catching her eye briefly. She chewed on her fingernails but before he could comfort her Esther entered the room without any questions like she already knew what had happened and went straight to her mortar and pestle to mix a compound together that smelt of elderflower and lavender. She looked up only to request she needed Bonnie's help and that she would be grateful if Klaus left the room to bring her. Klaus did as she asked reluctantly as it would be the first time, Caroline would be alone with his mother.

He closed the doors and listened for Bonnie. He heard Finn mumbling to himself in his room upstairs, and a pen scraping quickly against pages in a notebook. He heard Rebekah listening to an iPod and flicking through pages in a magazine. Elijah was pacing in his room; he always paced when he had something on his mind. He couldn't hear his mother or Caroline because the candles were lit and the room hid their thoughts from view. He heard the sound of broken bottles and a soft moan, and Klaus appeared in the room they had left not so long ago to see Kol kissing Bonnie!

0o0o

"I didn't think vervain had this effect?" Caroline murmured in the library, eyeing the froth that dribbled from Stefan's mouth warily. "It stings and burns but he seems to be hallucinating too."

Esther nodded. "This is not normal vervain: it is the red vervain. It can be used to torture; frighten and punish the victim." Esther busied herself with the herbal oils and flipped the tatty pages of a book that resembled Bonnie's grimoire. "It is quite rare. I believe Alaric has been reading up on us."

Caroline looked confused. "Finn came to warn me today that the founding families have decided per Alaric's instructions that tomorrow night's gala dinner which was to introduce us back into society, will instead be used to ambush our family and any one in league with us. It seems he had promised them a town rid of all supernatural beings. I suppose I need to re-write my speech now, and it only took me the week to write." Caroline smiled apologetically, but there was still one question which was bugging her.

"How did you know I would be the one to save Stefan?" Caroline wondered aloud. She had surprised herself when she had seen Rebekah ready to end Stefan's life and she reacting so strongly against it. She supposed she wanted to feel like she could save his soul, or what was left of it, maybe for Elena, or maybe for herself. It seemed such a tragedy that Stefan would die the monster he detested.

"I was wondering when you would ask me that. I may have lost my powers but I have not lost the ability to 'see'. I still have visions and it was in these visions I have 'seen' certain things: I saw you saving Stefan; I saw Klaus finding you," Caroline blushed. "Nothing too detailed." Esther smiled, and continued: "I saw Elijah's destiny and I saw a brighter future, amongst other things."

Caroline looked down at him sadly. It wasn't just him she was looking at. He reminded her of her fight with Klaus. She had been so at peace with him, glowing with love, warm beneath his arms. Perhaps she should have never asked them.

"Is there anything I can help you with Caroline? You don't seem yourself. If you are worried for Stefan, he should recover in no-time." Esther said kindly.

Caroline shook her head, thinking of keeping the matter to herself. She gave in though, admitting her she and Klaus had their first fight and how she needed to know why he'd done certain things, she needed to understand. It was his reaction that made her doubt being with him, despite how incredible he was during sex and how charming he could be when he felt like it.

Esther nodded with a small smile, "Niklaus has always been most private - you are a challenge for him. His soul is fragile and the centuries have changed him. But you just have to be persistent and don't succumb to his tantrums. He is used to getting his way. You two will survive this."

Caroline nodded, "I should make him sleep downstairs though right?"

Esther smirked, "That's your decision to make." Esther poured her concoction into Stefan's frothing mouth and Caroline watched in awe as the froth subsided and his breathing became regulated. Caroline brushed his hair out of his eyes, watching him sleep. She wanted him to be like the old Stefan, somebody she valued. He had been her friend and mentor. She missed their friendship.

"Will he still be a ripper when he wakes up?" Caroline asked softly.

"We'll see. My herbal remedies can only do so much. Perhaps Bonnie can force it out of him."

"I'm happy to nurse him, you should get some sleep and tell Klaus there are extra sheets and pillows in the linen cupboard downstairs. Goodnight." Caroline smiled, it was hard not to like Esther.

0o0o

Bonnie's eyes snapped open. Kol deepened the kiss, and Bonnie was not horrified by his attempt but by what she saw when Kol's lips touched hers: another vision!

_This time she saw the dead boy screaming in pain, trapped inside a coffin buried deep beneath the earth. A civilised world lived on top of him, never hearing his screams. Rats nibbled at his decapitated clothes; his flesh rotting: a nice home for the maggots. He was mostly bone; eyes hollow. She witnessed his sorely condition her eyes locked on his and he screamed her name._

Bonnie was trembling so much she was not sure she could stand. He broke off immediately, looking surprised and caught her round the middle, suddenly worried. "Henrik." Bonnie whispered, the image of the boy had scared her. _What did he want?_ Was this some sort of warning? "I saw Henrik!" Bonnie's heart was racing. Kol looked at her as though she was insane. She was used to that face, but she didn't have time to care. "He's making contact. There must be some reason he's trying to talk to me. Have you any idea?"

"Sit down, tell me what you saw." Kol asked, helping her over to the lounge. She did what he asked, feeling better as soon as she'd told him. She relived what she had seen and waited for Kol's advice. He looked less like himself too. Less sure of himself and less cocky.

"I remember the day he died. Father blamed Klaus, and mother tried to make him see that it was an accident. Our family was divided after that, never truly recovering. Henrik never got to see us live forever. I think of him often actually. I was nearest him when it happened."

Bonnie listened, but she had already seen this image. She sighed, wondering what Henrik wanted to show her. Klaus entered the room staring at Kol, and making it known that he had heard and seen everything. He told her that Stefan had been poisoned by Alaric's hand and Esther needed her advice. Bonnie entered the library in time to see Caroline leave it.

Klaus grabbed Kol by the shirt before he could enter the room.

"What was that?"

"We'll find out brother."

"Not the vision, the fact that you kissed her." Kol shook Klaus' grip off and shrugged.

"We were both drunk, I just wanted to see what she'd do."

"You're lucky she didn't kill you." Klaus murmured. Caroline agreed.

"She wouldn't have. It just happened, sort of like you and _her_." Caroline raised her eyebrows at him, and turned to leave.

"Nothing just happens with you Kol." Caroline disappeared up the stairs. He paused, wondering what she and Esther had spoken about and what his punishment would be.

"Trouble in paradise brother? Can we discuss this later, my woman needs me."

Klaus shoved him into the room so that he banged against the doors making Esther and Bonnie look up suddenly. Kol looked humiliated and closed the doors sharply.

Klaus hurried to catch up with Caroline who was now getting ready for bed. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked, testing the ground. Caroline shrugged, playing it cool. She ruffled her hair with her fingers, turning the sheets down and undoing Rebekah's robe and letting it fall to the floor, so she now stood stark naked in front of him. Klaus stood in the doorway, slightly bemused, but knowing if he set foot any closer, she'd protest. This was his punishment, to view but not to touch.

"It's a pity we won't be spending the night together in _your _bed. Esther says you know where the extra sheets are kept." She tucked herself beneath his blankets with a long sigh and picked up a book. Klaus read the cover: _Persuasion by Jane Austen._ He knew Finn had given her the robe and Elijah, the book. She raised her eyebrows when he hadn't moved. He thought he'd humour her, so he swaggered over to his bed, content her confidence was dwindling. "Game on, sweetheart." He kissed her, lingering against her pretty lips and when she fluttered her eyes and moaned against him, he pulled away and winked, leaving Caroline pouting after him.

She was fairly sure she was not supposed to feel like she did at that moment, like she'd lost. Her message alert sounded on her phone and she snatched it up quickly thinking it was Klaus texting her, butterflies erupting from her stomach, but the feeling ebbed away when she saw it was actually her mother.

_Anything you'd like to tell me dear? Because I'm now standing on the Grill which is now a crime-scene. Before the investigation goes ahead, please tell me none of victims are anyone we know._

Caroline texted her back after thinking through several replies and deciding on something simple, but honest. She knew her mother was only worried for her and she knew living in Mystic Falls could be difficult. It seemed every day they were trying to survive something. Having Stefan sick at least would postpone the craziness for a day or two.

_RIP Grill, no we all got out. xx_

Caroline got a message straightaway in reply. She sighed, reading it through quickly, and wondering if her mother had already guessed she wasn't staying with Bonnie.

_Who is we? _

Don't worry, I'm safe and sound and tucked up in bed. Caroline thought. She didn't want to text her back, but if she ignored the message, she wouldn't be surprised if her mum tried to trace her phone and all its messages. The next message read:

_Just be careful honey._

Caroline sighed, and replied with_: Always. _Her mother seemed content with that answer and Caroline did not receive any more messages, not even from Klaus. She wondered if she should close the door and stared at her robe she had teased Klaus with, which lay too far away to be touched without getting all the way out of bed. Her dilemma was she didn't want to be seen by anyone other than Klaus. She eventually got enough confidence to do it, besides no-one would see, she was fast when she wanted to be. She took a deep breath; threw off the covers; picked up her robe; had her arms in the sleeves but hadn't had time to wrap it when she looked up to see both Finn and Elijah staring at her. She flushed bright red, looking horrified.

"If you're trying to seduce me I'd have to say it's working." Finn murmured. Elijah smirked.

They had obviously come to ease her humiliation, unfortunately she felt worse than she had before. It was true, they'd tried to help her with Klaus but obviously he was one step in front of her. She was quite depressed about it actually and she just wanted to be alone now. They had heard Klaus setting up his temporary bed downstairs, probably listening to every word they said. Elijah hoped Klaus wouldn't kill him, but he had wanted to find some way of assisting Caroline with the matter after she had asked for his help. He had always admired her for her courage.

"Don't beat yourself up, there's always tomorrow." Finn advised. "Get some sleep and we'll see you at breakfast. Goodnight." Finn closed the door kindly. Caroline returned to bed, feeling rather stupid. How could she face Klaus and the rest of his family at breakfast? She quickly got changed before anyone else could interrupt, not wanting to be humiliated ever again, and wondering what Klaus had planned for her. He had apologised but now they had declared war on each other. All she had wanted was to get close to him, now they seemed even more separated.

She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she'd thrown the blankets off her, complaining to herself that it was too hot. Obviously she couldn't sleep after everything that had happened and she was worrying about what would occur the next day. She lay there, staring at the ceiling and listening to the creatures of the night, wondering why Bonnie had let Kol kiss her when she was obviously vulnerable after her break-up with Jeremy. She was not sure what time it was when she had eventually fell to sleep, but she was glad she did.

0o0o

Kol stared at Stefan with dislike, after all he had set bunch of werewolves on him at the Grill, and the memory was only too clear in his mind. Bonnie spoke to Esther about what she had seen, and how she felt about doing a séance to get in touch with Henrik. Esther suggested they help Stefan first and that she was thinking of one person who might help them.

"Matt Donavan?" Kol demanded, when Esther and Bonnie turned to him asking for a favour.

"Put your personal feelings aside Kol, whatever Henrik is trying to communicate with us has much to do with Stefan and our future. If Matt is able to help then it would make our life easier. Be as quick as you can please." Esther had the candles set up in the circle and Bonnie wiped her face with the back of her hand, "Bonnie will be fine." Esther sighed as an added afterthought. It seemed since moving back to Mystic Falls, she had to also deal with her children finding love at the same time. First Klaus, then Elijah, now Kol - it was only Finn and Rebekah she had to worry about now. Kol left the room, annoyed that he had become the errand boy.

When he arrived at Matt's house his instincts kicked in and he realised he hadn't eaten for some time. Esther needed Matt's help, but she had never told him not to take it by force? That allowed him to do whatever didn't it? He supposed the boy wouldn't be able to be compelled after what had happened with Stefan.

Kol surveyed the house, he had not stepped foot in. He had to be invited inside if he were to feed on Matt. Just a taste, that's all he asked for. Nobody would know either: it was the perfect plan.

Kol rang the doorbell and hid. The hunt was a game in itself. He watched for the door to open and Matt looked tired and suspicious. Kol smirked, as he shut the door and waited several minutes before doing the same thing. This time Matt appeared holding a rifle and Kol chuckled to himself. It took longer for him to leave that time, but still he wouldn't leave the protection of his house. The fourth time, Kol rang the doorbell, waiting just outside the door. It flung open.

"Show yourself!" Matt demanded. The nozzle of the rifle passed from the left to the right and Kol snatched it from him, pointing it straight at him and ordering to be invited inside. "What, trying to kill me once wasn't enough?" Matt demanded, when the initial shock had left him. "You can't compel me I'm wearing vervain."

"Shame." Kol said, pointing the nozzle right at his heart now. "How about you let me in before I blow your head off."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Matt replied, angrily.

"Very, you thought a rifle would stop an original?" Kol snorted.

"It was rhetorical you moron." Matt replied sharply, stepping back. "Why are you here?"

"For a snack, and then a favour." Kol smirked, threateningly. Kol was already annoyed by the human's irritating questions. He was however, mildly impressed Matt was not scared of him. "Don't ask me why, but Bonnie seems to think you can help her with something." Matt snorted derisively.

Convincing him, Kol thought, was going to be hard unless he could get to him, which proved tricky, considering he wasn't budging from his doorway despite the rifle pointing at his heart. Kol had a thought that perhaps it wasn't loaded. Matt saw his hesitation and launched himself behind the door. Kol pulled the trigger to see its effect: it shot the handle off. "It's to do with Stefan: he's sick." Kol added. Matt laughed, saying he'd have to do better if he were to convince him. Kol was growing tired of this game.

The door swung open and Matt launched a vervain bomb at his face, making him drop the rifle and roar in pain. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Matt spat. "Give me proof that Bonnie said this and I'll come. No proof and I'll assume you're trying to kill me again."

Kol growled, pulling out his phone and dialled her number. Bonnie picked up and he told her Matt wouldn't believe him. She asked to speak to him. Kol threw the phone to Matt. He answered it tentatively.

"Matt, it's Bonnie. I know he's being an ass, but you need to go with him. I'm at the Mikaelson's and Stefan is hallucinating about things. We think you might be able tell us what they are."

"He's going to kill me Bonnie, what are you doing hanging around with him?" Matt said angrily.

"Just come now! Put him back on the phone." Matt threw it back mistrustingly and Kol smirked, his cocky grin back on his face. His face had healed. "If you touch him I will know and you will spoil any chances of getting me." Kol hung up with a frown, raising his hands in defence as if to say he wouldn't hurt him. Matt stepped outside, picking up his rifle cautiously and Kol grabbed him by the collar.. arriving at the manor in no time.

Bonnie was in mid spell when Esther heard Kol shove an annoyed Matt into the room.

"Thank you for agreeing to come. I hope Kol showed some manners on the way here?" Esther glared at her youngest son, displeased. He frowned, guarding the door. She asked Matt to take the chair beside Stefan. "Do you see anyone else in this room, apart from the five of us?" Esther asked seriously. Matt shook his head, unsure of why they needed him.

Bonnie raised her arms in the air, her Latin words flowing loudly off her tongue and Kol stooped to catch her when she drew in a long ragged breath. Esther exclaimed loudly to pull her back from the sudden flame that appeared amid the circle. Matt yelled a warning and Kol stared into his dead brother's face in awe.

"Son, what have you to speak of?" Esther voiced softly. Henrik blinked, taking in the strangeness that surrounded him. He was in a small room, cased inside a circle of candles. Spirits were everywhere. He looked for Bonnie Bennett - the witch he'd called for. She had brought him back like he had asked and there was Kol, his hands covered in her blood from her nose; she had very shallow breathing.

"I am using her energy, you must not let me talk more than five minutes." Henrik ordered in a voice so unlike his own. Esther agreed. "Somebody has been trying to contact me. He has been poking his nose into my death, asking in regards to some white oak tree. He dug up my bones and holds them ransom until I divulge what I know of your history. His name is Alaric Saltzman, I believe he intends to destroy you all." Esther sighed, having feared the same thing, since Finn had told her his plans.

"But you know nothing about the white oak, because it was only after your death that we burnt it. Your death was what encouraged me to save what was left of my family." Esther admitted. "I wish I had thought of it before your accident." She touched his outstretched hand sadly. "I'm sorry."

Henrik sighed, hovering nearest the edge of the circle to check on Bonnie, "I only ask you to be careful, and if not too much trouble that you can unite me with my bones. I must go so as not to use up all of Bonnie's life-source. I believe _that boy_ can tell you about the spirits in the room." Henry faded from the circle and Esther turned sharply to see Matt had grown pale. Stefan was murmuring nonsense again and Kol was helping Bonnie to her feet: explaining what had happened. Esther steadied a pale Matt and told him to describe what he saw and felt.

Matt saw over a hundred spirits hissing insults at Stefan. They were not anything like Vicki had been. Blue with grief, they sucked at his soul like past victims torturing him. Stefan lay murmuring their names, pleading them to stop but they would not - they were vengeful. Matt was more frightened than he'd ever been. He recognised one victim. He knew her. Her name was Amber and she had been a contestant in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

She was leaning over Stefan, tearing at his clothes. She looked up suddenly, chanting: "He must die for his sins! He must die for his sins!" And Matt looked away, unable to avoid their angry gaze. Like zombies they surround him. He feels like he's going to be their next victim. Bonnie shouted something fiercely and the fire from the candles erupted, catching them on fire. Matt clenches his hands over his ears, ducking to avoid their furious grasps. Esther steadies him, thanking him, though he's not sure what he's done.

Stefan stirs and races towards the door. Kol is not far away but it is Finn who stops him. Pulling him by the shirt and ramming him into the wall. Esther and Bonnie do nothing. Finn looks foreboding.

"You think they just risked their necks to let you go? What awaits us tomorrow night? How will they kill us? You will tell us everything." Finn pulled rope from his pocket and Stefan tried again to escape.

Kol stopped him this time, holding him so Finn could tie him up. Esther hurried Bonnie outside and called to Matt who watched in dismay.

"Best to leave them to it. Although any mess they make, they better clean up because I only got the carpet cleaned. I suppose we got out answer: Stefan is very much the ripper and the most we can do is bleed him. Finn and Kol know what they are doing." Esther passed the lounge room to see Klaus' feet poking out from under the blankets there and Matt raised his eyebrows at Bonnie.

"I'll explain everything later." She sighed exasperatedly, obviously Caroline and Klaus were still at odds with each other. Esther told them it was too late to be walking through Mystic Falls at this time and that they were both to stay the night.

She put them in the guest room and bid them goodnight, closing the door to hear them discussing the past events in depth. She, herself was getting rather tired after such a long day and she thought of the speech she had to rewrite and the gala they would have to survive. She knew staying in Mystic Falls would prove challenging but she never guessed the humans would be brave enough to stand up against them. She supposed she had misjudged them.

She returned to her room to find something waiting for her on her dressing table and picked it up with a smile. Finn had written her a speech. Of course she would have to make some changes, but the basis of the argument was a good one. She wondered if Stefan would be more talkative in the morning. She sighed, taking out a pen and started to edit Finn's document with a yawn.

"Elijah, why do you intend to linger in the doorway when you know it annoys me?"

"Sorry mother." Elijah smiled, coming into her room. Esther scribbled some ideas in the margins of the document. "I'd like to ask if you knew that it wasn't going to last."

"What wasn't going to last?" Esther asked, looking up with a sigh.

"Katerina and I." Esther didn't say anything for a moment, reinstating his fears. "I thought you said we were destiny. We seemed to have finally found each other and although she accepts me, she does not understand why I am bound to my family. Why I, after everything Klaus has done, stand by his side. So it can't be. As much as I love her. _We can't be_."

Esther held his hand tightly. "You've waited for this chance for so long. I did not 'see' this. I am sorry. Tell me what happened." Esther owed her children happiness, after letting them believe Klaus had been the one to murder her. She had always loved them, but she had never had the chance to be there as they lived their lives. She wanted to be there for them now. She listened, without interrupting as Elijah explained that he loved Katerina but his family was important to him too and if his family did not accept her, then maybe it was sign that they weren't meant to be together; that it would be kinder if he let her go. She left mad at him, and Elijah knew it was over.

"Will you help me with this speech?" Esther said, squeezing his hand kindly.

"Only because it's you mother." Elijah replied kissing the top of her head.

0o0o

Alaric awoke to find himself with a mouthful of dirt. His head felt awful and he picked himself and his duffel bag up, wondering how long he'd been out for. He felt different. He touched his Gilbert ring lightly. He remembered what had happened. Rebekah had knocked him out. He groaned, rubbing his head, craving an aspirin. He returned to the Gilbert house to see Jeremy staring at him.

"What happened to you? You look terrible." Jeremy joked. "Are you ok?" Jeremy asked suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric demanded, tightening his hold on his weapons.

"I decided I was being a dick, so I came home. You haven't seen Bonnie have you?" Jeremy asked, looking up at the house, which seemed to echo an eeriness. "How's Elena?"

Alaric rubbed his neck, trying to make up an excuse and in the end resulted in telling a lie. He'd gotten used to it by now. "She's fine."

"Is she with Damon?" Jeremy asked, oblivious to Alaric's abrupt answers.

"I don't know. I'm rather tired Jeremy, if you don't mind I'm going to retire early."

"It's almost morning!" Jeremy laughed.

"It's good to have you back." Alaric lied, opening the door and going to his room. Jeremy frowned, unsure of what was different. He followed him, leaving his things inside his room and walked into Elena's room. His feet crunched over what sounded like glass and noticed her bed was a mess. It looked like a struggle. Her clothes were spread over the floor and he saw a lot of blood beneath the broken window.

"Alaric!" Jeremy yelled. "What happened in Elena's room?"

There was a pause and Alaric appeared behind him. Jeremy turned expecting an explanation and instead felt his fist collide with his nose. Doubling over in surprise, his hands scraped against the glass. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jeremy said, holding his bloody nose that stung like crazy. "I think you broke my nose!" Jeremy looked up through watery eyes, to see Alaric was holding a stake. "What are you doing? I'm not a vampire?" Jeremy skidded back ward, petrified at Alaric's crazy behaviour. Had he done something to Elena?

Alaric smirked, "I know. But I'm not going to risk letting you run through the town and mess up a plan."

"So you're going to kill me instead?" Jeremy struggled to his feet, spitting blood to the floor. "What the hell's been going on since I left? Are you compelled or something?"

Alaric laughed. "I decided I was sick of being told what to do. It's very annoying Jeremy. I read up on the Originals' history and I found some interesting things. I discovered where the bones of a certain dead son lay, and I managed to find out that there was another white oak tree in existence, in fact it was a genius idea really, I should give the Fell's credit for thinking of it. Their entire house is made of white oak tree and these stakes are made from that wood, dipped in this beautiful stuff called red vervain which was a bitch to get to mind you. It will kill the Originals by allowing their victims to do the torturing until they die."

"What's that got to do with me?" Jeremy asked, aware that the only way out was out the window somebody had already been forced out. He wanted to keep him talking, distract him, so he could escape. Where the hell was Elena? Alaric was mental. Jeremy was already regretting his decision to leave Mystic Falls. If he had stayed he might have been able to protect her like the brother he was supposed to be.

"You're a threat to everything I worked towards."

"Did you kill Elena?" Jeremy demanded. He had no weapons, there was nothing nearby but the shards of glass beneath his feet... "Where the hell is she?"

"So you care for her now do you? I'd say Damon has her. That mess was caused by him. You see I own this house now, and I let only the people I want inside." Jeremy goggled at him. "It would be a tragedy if the townsfolk discovered the Originals threw you out your own window. Your dead body could be the start of our freedom."

"I won't die, I've got my ring." Jeremy said, holding up his hand, where the ring was intact.

"It only protects you from a supernatural death, not from a fellow human's wrath." Alaric grinned.

"You're meant to protect us Alaric!" Jeremy yelled, afraid for the first time. "Elena trusted you!"

"I was trying to protect her, but she chose wrong." Alaric shoved two hands against Jeremy's chest. He gave a shout as his hands grazed the windowsill, his skin tearing on the broken shards, and Alaric watched him fall. Jeremy hit the ground with a crunch, his neck snapped and his spine broke. He felt it all, but saw nothing. The only witness to the truth was dead. Alaric turned his back on him, not even a tear escaped his hardened heart. He slammed his door shut getting ready for the war and brushing the dust that lay on his tuxedo. He switched on the radio. The last piece to his plan was finished. Now all he had to do was wait.

0o0o

Katherine Pierce emerged from the shadows, shocked by what she had heard and by her reaction: she had frozen. They had been friends, she and the Gilbert boy and yet she had just let him die! She bent down next to him, feeling sick, knowing things were going to get worse for everyone in Mystic Falls. She wondered if Elijah knew what was going to happen, still angry at how he had left things between them. Alaric had just murdered him, to start a war between the originals, vampires and the humans.

She brushed his hair from his wide surprised eyes and closed his eyelids. She stayed with him for what felt like a long time, then she called Damon, to warn him what was going to happen and because it was the right thing to do, for Jeremy's sake: Elena ought to know. Leaving Damon to take care of the body, she did the one thing that she would never had understood if she had not spent time with Jeremy. She walked into the Police Department, where they all smiled at her.

"Elena, what can I do for you?" Liz Forbes asked, looking up from a stack of paperwork that had top secret and photos of the Grill in chards and yellow tape siphoning it off from the public.

"Actually it's Katherine. I won't bore you with too much, but I wanted to let you know I just witnessed Alaric Saltzman murdering Jeremy Gilbert, and you'd be interested to know that his motivation was to cause a war between vampires and humans. Were you aware of this?" Liz stared at her in shock. "I'm happy to make a statement if you think it easier, and you might like to warn your officers he's dangerous. Do you have a pen and paper? I want this bastard dead."

**A/N: Are we still breathing? What's your pulse rate? Chapter 5 is on the way! 8000+ words - talk about dedication. Make sure you R&R please with any constructive feedback. Thank you! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own tvd. I write for fun and the amusement of others and for the reviews.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I've decided there will be a sixth chapter due to the fact I've written 13'000 words so far and it is just too insane to have for one chapter. Be sure to leave constructive feedback - love hearing your thoughts and thanks to all who have reviewed so far. xx**

**Warning: Graphic themes. **

Chapter 5

Alaric Saltzman's intentions had been good in his mind. He never thought his relationship with Elena Gilbert was an infatuation. He had done his best to protect her since he'd known her, but she had chosen wrong. Damon Salvatore could not be trusted and he was not good for Elena. His tolerance of Damon had turned after he'd "killed" him out of frustration: now he was determined, obsessed and consumed by hate; consumed by revenge. There was a part of Alaric that had been good, but since this resurrection, something in him changed. It didn't show itself until it had successfully ruined all the good that was in him. He hummed a haunting tune, tightening his tie, and admiring himself in the mirror.

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk to you again_

_- Simon & Garfunkel_

Hurrying down the stairs as though he was late for his first History Class, Alaric passed Jeremy's dead body without a second glance. Jeremy had to die because he would mess things up otherwise, and it wasn't just the Originals that needed to die: Mystic Falls needed to be cleansed of all vampires so Elena could be free.

0o0o

Damon knelt beside Jeremy's corpse: he wouldn't wake from this one. He had never really been there for the boy, maybe he should have been. He pulled the Gilbert ring from his stiff finger and pocketed it. Elena sat in a heap, aghast and face wet, traumatised. There had been no time to remove the body after Katherine's call because sirens already sounded, so instead they waited for justice to prevail. Elena couldn't set foot inside her own house. She stayed where she was, oblivious to the noise that surrounded her and dying on the inside.

She felt betrayed. Why didn't Jeremy tell her he was coming home? She felt sick to the stomach as she imagined over and over what he might of felt, heard or thought as he plummeted to his death. She brought her hand to her mouth, unable to control her emotions. How could Alaric do this to her? Why would he do this to her?

Everything he had done prior to this: working with Stefan; buying her house; lying to her - they all seemed minor compared to murdering Jeremy. It made no sense. He knew how much she wanted to protect Jeremy, how she had broken down wondering if she had done the right thing in sending him to Denver. She had discussed her inner secrets, laughed, played scrabble, watched the game, gone on missions, trusted him - and hadn't he loved Jer too?

He'd mentored him, given him fatherly advice, protected him - why would he kill him? Damon pulled her to her feet, keeping her close, though her legs felt like they would never recover. She didn't want to leave him, alone. How could she leave him? He needed her in death; he needed his big sister because he was scared of the dark. She clutched Damon's sleeve murmuring she needed to stay, just a little longer.

Damon could hear the crowd whispering; gossiping, trying to create their own theories but Jeremy was nothing more than a shell now. Damon whispered words of comfort he was sure she didn't hear amongst her grief. Liz Forbes and several detectives swept the area, roping it off and keeping neighbours and strangers at bay. They were shuffled outside of the crime scene tape; pushed into the crowd and forgotten. Damon couldn't seem to leave. He wanted to talk to Liz; find out what she knew.

Liz found them, harassed as usual and filled them in on what she had heard from Katherine and she knew it was bad timing but she needed to ask Elena some questions. Elena mumbled answers, not knowing whether she made sense or not, and Liz eventually took pity on her. "I'll take her to my place, if you have any further questions, you know where to find us." Damon interrupted, before the mention of 'home' came up: because the Gilbert house would never feel safe again.

"Take care of her Damon."

"What about Alaric?" Damon asked Liz darkly.

"Leave him to me. Elena needs you." Elena barely heard their conversation, limp in Damon's arms a she watched the homicide squad zip up the body bag that contained her dead brother. She screamed out his name; needing to hold him once last time, just to say everything was going to be ok. It was going to be ok, wasn't it?

0o0o

Caroline woke to find herself twisted beneath Klaus' bed sheets, the sun peaked through the curtains and she peered at the incoming call with a moan. It was Elena, and it was six o'clock in the morning; didn't she know about beauty sleep? Caroline wanted to ignore it. She hadn't spoken with Elena since their fight. She let it ring out, dropping it on the covers, hoping she would get the point. It rang a second time. On the sixth ring she answered, disgruntled and sleep-deprived, only half listening.

Elena sounded different, serious. "What did you say?" Caroline breathed. She felt goosebumps ripple over her skin and gasped when Elena told her the whole story which Katherine had recited for Liz, who had recited for them. Jeremy was dead. _Murdered._

Caroline knew saying sorry wouldn't take the pain away, but she felt helpless as it was, and she needed to say something: she couldn't believe Jeremy was dead! It seemed like a bad dream, and it had been Alaric's fault... she didn't know how she felt about that - Alaric was meant to be on their side. How could he betray them like that? "What do you need me to do?" Caroline said automatically going into support mode. "I can be by your side in seconds, name it."

Elena sounded so different, devastated. "I just need you to tell Bonnie. I just don't think I can, not after everything that has happened, even if it would be best coming from me. Tell her I love her, and Caroline, I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost either you. Remember that, you two are my best friends-"

Caroline interrupted, one because she was on the verge of crying and two because she didn't want Klaus to hear. "Elena, you need to rest - I'll tell her - and Damon better be taking care of you, because if he's not, I'll come over there-!"

"He is." Elena said thickly but distant at the same time. Caroline could hear somebody clinking glasses together and she pictured Elena at the Salvatore Boarding House, wrapped in a warm blanket, drinking a whiskey - she needed one. As much as she and Damon had their differences, she could forgive him just this once for being there for Elena and for taking care of her.

"Good. Now, if you have anything in the slightest you need me to organise or plan, you say the word, I mean it!" Caroline felt defiant. She knew Elena would appreciate the offer, and when she hung up abruptly, she didn't mind because she knew she was only just holding it together. It seemed like their fight had been so long ago. Jeremy's death had brought them back together. Caroline wondered how best to break the news to Bonnie.

She threw the covers off herself and crept down the stairs. She sped further down the hall; saw Klaus surrounded by beer bottles on the lounge, but didn't have time to deal with him now. In the small room at the end of the hall, Caroline saw Bonnie was still awake, staring up at the ceiling.

"Bonnie I need to tell you something. It's serious." Caroline took a deep breath to try and steady her nerves but she was shaking! She knew it would break her, but she had to... Elena counted on her, and Bonnie had to know! Caroline heard Matt's snores echo in the room behind them. She was surprised to see him, but didn't want to wake him.

Bonnie touched her arm cautiously, aware something was really wrong. "Jeremy's dead." Caroline said bluntly. "He died early this morning." Bonnie whispered an audible 'no' and then stumbled against the door, clutching her chest: "I didn't even know he was back." Caroline stretched her arms out to steady her. "Alaric murdered him." Caroline recounted softly. Bonnie looked aghast. "Why?"

Caroline couldn't stand to see Bonnie so upset, and so she ignored Bonnie's attempts to fight her off and pulled her into her arms, where she could cry into her shoulder, comforting them both. She soothed her with soft apologies and when she looked up next: Matt stared back - he had obviously heard every word. She supposed there was nobody in the house that hadn't.

"Alaric killed Jeremy Gilbert?" Elijah said, appearing behind them. Caroline nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know." Caroline replied slowly. Bonnie wailed against her, and Caroline failed to stop the tears run down her own cheeks. Esther was next, looking worried and it was like everyone knew now: it was war.

Finn and Kol emerged from behind the library doors pulling their sleeves over their forearms as though they were both attempting to hide something. Caroline released Bonnie cautiously and looked curiously at them. She smelt blood. She supposed she shouldn't have been so shocked, they were obviously trying to interrogate Stefan with methods she wasn't used to.

"He's not dead, he can't..." Bonnie's knees buckled and Matt, pulled caught her, taking the role of the comforter. Kol seemed agitated, a little jealous and impatient, but Caroline soon put that out of her mind as Klaus swaggered into the room, shirtless. She wiped her eyes hastily, taking in his naked torso and staring longer than she intended. For once he seemed not to notice and didn't even give her a snide remark, instead he turned to Finn with a question: "The council will be on guard, can you find out as much as you can from them and keep us informed?"

"It would be my pleasure." Finn had gone before Caroline heard the front door slam. The slam, distracted her from Klaus' perfect abdomen. He didn't seem to notice her inability to concentrate. He was too busy giving directions and surprisingly nobody contradicted him.

"Kol, you and Bonnie need to find Henrik's bones sooner rather than later. Bonnie I know this is much to ask, especially after what has happened, but a 'finding' spell will be your best option." Caroline was surprised Klaus was being so nice to Bonnie: she wondered what his aim was. Kol relieved Matt of his duties, leaving him to stand awkwardly beside Caroline, not knowing where to look, and Kol took Bonnie away, before Caroline could protest.

"Bekah!" Klaus called, because she hadn't arrived like the others. She took her time to descend the stairs, wearing fluffy bunny slippers and a cute nightie that Matt couldn't stop staring at, probably because it stopped too inches short of her thighs, Caroline thought, disapprovingly. "I need you to stay with Caroline and Matt, try and get as much information as you can from Stefan - he's been resisting all night. I give you permission to try other tactics if need be." He smirked.

Caroline raised her eyebrows affronted. Now she was ready to protest. "Ah, no way!" Caroline interrupted, shaking her finger. "I am not working with her!" She was still angry at him, and would be even more angry when he left. Partnering her with his sister was going to be interesting.

"Do you think I fancy working with your convoluted ass?" Rebekah retorted. Caroline gasped.

"Convoluted? Seriously? Why don't you go back to doing your hair."

"Matt, try to keep them in check." Klaus was slightly impressed by Caroline's retort. That's why he liked her: one of the many reasons he liked her. Matt didn't look like he trusted himself. Klaus patted Matt's shoulder like a friend, making Matt feel even less inclined he could keep Rebekah and Caroline in check. Even now, without making insults at the other, they were acting like six-year-olds and pulling faces.

"You two are more alike than you think." Klaus murmured, shaking his head. "Now stay here while we handle this little feud."

"Thanks for believing in my abilities Klaus." He was wrong, she was furious with him. Klaus turned to her slowly, his mouth hovering close to hers, wanting to tell her his reasons why she had to stay behind; where she would be safe; with the exception of Stefan - that's why he needed Rebekah there.

His hand brushed by her arm. She gasped. Caroline closed her eyes; she breathed in his scent; felt his stubble against her cheek and her eyelids fluttered, she almost forgot Rebekah and Matt were still there, he had this uncanny ability of making her forget . He liked drawing this kind of reaction from her.

His voice gave her butterflies each time he murmured, that British accent that somehow embodied everything she loved about him - he respected her, he cared for her, and he needed her to listen.

"You are Stefan's weakness, no-matter what he says. Your connection to Lexi will break him. I have every belief that you will be the one to save him, not me." Caroline's eyes opened, staring enigmatically into his adamant face. Why would he risk this chance, especially for someone he supposedly loathed? He seemed to understand her look, "We were friends once: he and I, like brothers - but somehow over the years, each of us lost ourselves. I suppose neither of us forgave the other for that."

He turned away leaving Caroline to imagine what she would have done if Klaus had kissed her. She was confused. Were they still playing games? She wasn't sure she wanted to any more.

"The only time my brother gets philosophical." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

Caroline was wondering what to say in response when Klaus suddenly pulled her forwards to meet his fierce lips. Her stomach flipped at his touch. She kissed him back to the best of her ability, forgetting her initial thoughts, until he broke off sharply, with: "Good night love," and that smirk that always made her feel less superior. _He was definitely sneaky._ Her lips tingled.

Rebekah made a disgusted face behind his back. Everything seemed so foreign to Matt, but he was glad he was part of it all, this time. He wondered how Bonnie was doing with the spell to locate Henrik's bones and how long it would take to find them, and he wondered what had changed in Alaric, to make him kill somebody he was supposed to protect. It didn't sound like him.

Klaus had left not two minutes before Rebekah and Caroline started bickering, arguing about who would do what once they were in the room. Matt had stopped listening. Taking a few steps back in surprise he saw not just Caroline and Rebekah but another girl standing in the hall. He'd only seen her once before: Lexi Branson - Stefan's dead best friend.

When Matt saw Lexi was watching Rebekah and Caroline's conversation with mild interest he chose not to interrupt, waiting for her to speak instead. He was only newly able to speak to ghosts; Jeremy had been the best at it. Matt felt like somebody had punched him in the stomach. Matt was stuck in this world, without Tyler, without Vicki, without Jeremy and without a clue how he was going to survive longer than a day in a town full of vampires that mostly wanted to feed or kill him.

Lexi put her finger to her lips.

"Well, if we have to do this: don't get cold feet - what you see in there is not Stefan Salvatore as you know him - he's the Ripper; a part of him that is his darkest and ruthless self."

"Hard to picture you two in the 1920s." Caroline interjected.

Rebekah returned her smirk, "In the twenties, it was a turn on - somebody who was like us - bloodthirsty and brave and beautifully innocent: Stefan Salvatore was embracing his true self, and it was fascinating watching him unravel." She looked so alive, re-living those memories. Caroline had secretly wondered what it had been like during the 1920s - with the parties and the music and the fashion. She was sure Klaus had been different then. She wanted to ask him so many times what it had been like for him; what Stefan had been like back then.

Matt couldn't picture Rebekah and Stefan as a couple.

"So when he broke your heart? Let me guess, he became like every other man before him?" Rebekah pulled open the library doors dramatically, ignoring Caroline's question, she waved her inside. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Caroline entered the room.

The candles provided a soft glow. Every object in the room seemed different to how Caroline remembered it only hours before. She could smell the blood. It was rich; stinging her nose. Her eyes instantly flushed with lust, and she turned away quickly, sucking in long breaths of fresh air, trying to keep her focus. _Now was not the time to lose control._

"Finn and Kol didn't waste any time." Caroline said slowly stepped over the rug oozing with blood and the poker which lay beneath her feet. Her eyes rested on the unconscious figure in front of her. Her eyes widened as she saw the damage that had been done; seeing his large scars against the flickering candles. His chin was to his chest; thick rope binding him to the chair; he was silent. On the verge of death? She didn't know.

"They've lived a long time - they know certain tricks." Rebekah shrugged.

A slow ragged breath was drawn from the figure making the hair on the back of Caroline's neck stand on end. She could hear a faintness of blood trickling down the back of his throat and his fingers grazing the armrest. She felt sad for him. Was she really the only one that cared?

"Come to gloat?" Stefan's voice was soft, giving her the chills. Every word was an effort, like the pain was too great he could barely talk. Rebekah was twirling the poker in her fingertips, threateningly.

Caroline stepped closer to Stefan so she could see his wounds up close. She wanted to touch his arms, scoured with lengthy cuts. She saw burn marks, where vervain had scarred his flesh, and she smelt seared tissue. Looking down she saw his feet soaking in a footbath of vervain. His face was bleeding; black bags around his eyes and she regretted not trying to help him sooner.

"Why don't you finish me." Stefan's voice was thick with blood and Rebekah snorted loudly, making Matt jump. Matt waited with bated breath - Stefan hadn't seen him. He didn't know what to expect. Was he meant to warn them Lexi was there? How did this work?

_I've seen him like this before. Stefan never fails to realise how destructive he is, not to others, but to his soul. When he takes this form, he must be stopped. She can't do it alone._

Matt wasn't sure if Lexi was speaking to him or to herself. He just stood there uselessly, knowing he was going to fail at this. Lexi smiled at him reassuringly.

"You wanted me to save you."Caroline murmured slowly, speaking what came to mind as Rebekah knocked stuff over, swinging her poker around like a Wii remote because she was bored.

Stefan snorted derisively. "You couldn't even save yourself. Why would I want you to save me? You're pathetic Caroline. I don't need your pity."

Caroline ignored the Ripper's answer. She wasn't going to give up on him. "I'm going to help you Stefan." She wanted to touch him, show him she cared. Even if he'd lost hope; or if the Ripper mocked the real Stefan that lay stuck within his own hardened soul. She was going to remind him of who he was. If Klaus believed in her, then she would try.

"I don't need your help." The Ripper spat, squirming against the ropes.

"I think you do, Stefan. I think it's what Lexi would have wanted." Caroline said, knowing it would be true. If she could do this, perhaps they could stop Alaric and save Stefan's soul.

_I like her._

Matt saw Lexi tilt her head assessing Caroline's brave stance. It seemed everyone else had forgotten he was in the room.

"Lexi is dead." The Ripper laughed. "Your precious Stefan is gone: I've replaced him."

"You once told me I reminded you of her." Caroline was not giving up, despite feeling less confident at each jab. "You told me how much she meant to you, I know you miss her. She was your best friend. She wouldn't want to see you like this."

_No, I don't like it, but I was used to it._

"Manipulating me won't work Caroline." His voice sounded so different. He wasn't Stefan at all.. "Why don't you go plan some party or something?"

Caroline was getting less and less tolerant of him. "You might think you've changed Stefan, that's fine, but I'm going to bring you back." Stefan smirked to himself, whatever she was talking about she was dreaming. This was him and nobody could stop him from being who he was destined to be. This was who he was - he deserved to be alienated because of what he'd done.

_She will, she just needs me to show her how._

Matt let out a yell which lifted the Ripper's head in surprise, noticing Matt for the first time. Rebekah let the poker fly out of her hand, hitting the vase on top of the fireplace and it clattered to the hearth loudly. Matt watched as Lexi stepped inside Caroline's body, not knowing whether this was a good or bad action and waiting with bated breath for its after effects.

Caroline faced Matt with a forced smile. "Thank you Matt, don't look so scared. I'm just going to show her how to handle him, it's quite easy really. To break him - it has to be physical and mental. Don't back down despite anything he says, it's just the ripper talking." Rebekah was staring at Caroline and then back to Matt, realising something had happened, but annoyed she was left in the dark. Matt was too entranced, he hadn't taken his eyes of Caroline, waiting for Lexi to 'show Caroline how it was done'.

The Ripper's eyes widened. "What is this?"

Lexi turned to Rebekah and beckoned her over to join in. "Get him to admit everything he's done from regrets to deaths. You need to be strong. You can do this." Matt's caught Stefan's gaze but realisation did not set in until after Caroline's elbow hit him across the jaw. He'd witnessed that move on a many an occasion, but it wasn't Caroline's.

"Lexi!" He spat.

"Newly resurrected. You see in death Stefan, I'm still looking out for you." Caroline's fist collided with his face, and Matt couldn't think how much that would have hurt, but he trusted Lexi and he was sure Caroline wasn't in that much pain. Stefan received the full force and his jaw cracked. "If you break bones, that's a bonus." She grinned, and picked up the poker Rebekah had dropped. "Bleed him, until he's delirious." She scraped the poker over the Ripper's arms, until the blood spilled out like custard in an éclair and Matt felt queasy, watching it pool over the arm and onto the floor. The noises Stefan made haunted his ears. Rebekah looked surprised.

"Don't let his insults take effect. Focus on your goal to make him weak." Lexi wrenched the poker down his thighs and then rammed her fist into his chest. Matt heard the sound of his heart squelching, and grimaced. "Perseverance, isn't it Stefan? Eventually you always break."

0o0o

"We have to arrest him: he's gone too far Carol! I know all he's been through but we can't be easy on him because of that. He's murdered Jeremy Gilbert in cold blood." Liz said defiantly, standing in Mayor Lockwood's office and banging her fist on the table for effect.

Carol Lockwood stared at her exasperatedly. "We can't arrest him, not when we are so close to ridding the town from that awful family. If we arrest him we'll do it after they're all dead. Liz, listen to me! This is our only chance, we need him."

Liz shook her head frantically. She'd seen some horrific things in her time, but the death of Jeremy Gilbert had shocked her. Alaric was meant to protect him. Elena and Jeremy treated Alaric like their step-father. He knew them; brought them up after Jenna was murdered, and she could not fathom how he could turn into this cold-blooded murderer. What had turned him over to the dark side?

"We need him behind bars, that's what we need. Let us handle this on our own." Liz suggested. Disgusted by what she had witnessed in Alaric's room. She had acted on instinct when she forced Alaric's clothes aside to witness hundreds of photographs layered on top of each other with heavy scrawl that shouted out to her: _Victim. Martyr. Innocent. Human. Gorgeous. Proud. Founder. _She would never have guessed Alaric's intentions were not to have Elena as a daughter, but to just have her. It made her sick. It was like she didn't even know him.

Carol sighed, "Liz please go and do your job and await my orders. It's unfortunate what happened with Jeremy, and Alaric can be intense, but I really think that our focus is with him and with his promise to us. Tonight every vampire will be dead and we will be free to live our lives without fear."

"Not every vampire." Liz reminded her. "Caroline is off-limits." Liz watched Carol closely. "She is _off-limits_." Liz threatened. "I cannot fight for them all, but I certainly will fight for my daughter." Carol nodded, and excused herself, straightening a framed photo of her late-husband and Tyler, before being called to the front of the house - guests were arriving - it was time.

Liz followed Carol, her hand hovering over her gun for protection. Justice would be served. Without Carol's consent however, she could do nothing legally. If she disobeyed, she could lose her star. Carol shook hands with the guests who had arrived - all members of the council and described to them what would happen in a clear voice. Liz was pleased to see an old friend had arrived and she sidled up to meet him.

"Everything getting into place?" He enquired. "It's going to be a big night." He planted his hands behind his back, with a small smile.

"Thank goodness you are here Mr Finch. I don't think we could have done this without your help." The man smiled and gazed around the Lockwood's manor with interest. "Everything will be in place, and ready to be executed by nine o'clock. You will be standing by the stage and will implant this-" She concealed something from the others, and dropped it into his open palm. It was a syringe filled with red vervain liquid. "Into the witch's neck. God help all of us. I hope we survive this."

Mr Finch held onto her shoulder for support. "Everything will turn out as planned." He murmured, making her feel better. He dropped the vervain syringe into his pocket, wrapping it with a handkerchief but with no intentions whatever in injecting this poison into his mother's skin. He stood, where he could overhear any of all communications, waiting for his family to arrive, while Liz looked glumly around the room.

0o0o

Bonnie was losing patience in herself and her abilities. She was supposed to be powerful, but she just felt like a failure. She had done this spell so many times - once for Jeremy, so they could find Elena when she had been kidnapped by Rose and Trevor. She had cut his fist, let the blood drip onto the map of Mystic Falls and chanted the magic which was to make the blood find the subject's sibling. Perhaps it wasn't working because it didn't work for people who were dead.

She was getting frustrated with herself - she could no longer concentrate. She let go of Kol's fist with a yell, tears running down her face and ran her fingers over her temples. Kol pulled her hand back on top of his gently, encouragingly, and she sighed when he told her 'it was going to take some time' and she should 'try again.'

Obviously, her pain was magnified. She had just lost a friend and her ex-boyfriend. Of course it was hard to concentrate. What Klaus asked of her, was slightly foolish, but she was their only source of help, and finding Henrik's bones might be the only way to stop Alaric.

Bonnie started chanting slowly, and Kol watched the blood move, amazed at her talent. He encouraged her, intrigued as the blood ran faster along the streets. Kol memorised them, rolling their names off his tongue until he stopped abruptly.

Bonnie's eyes widened: "The Lockwood's?" Kol seemed just as surprised as Bonnie.

"What the hell are they doing there? We buried him beneath the Fell's!"

Kol and Bonnie gathered their things together in a duffel bag, and found a shovel in the basement. Bonnie paused by the library doors, unable to hear anything while Stefan was presumably being tortured. Kol moved her along tentatively. She was fragile, he didn't want to annoy her - he could be quite annoying at times, without really meaning to.

He wanted to respect her grieving process, but he also wanted to be there for her. He still remembered their kiss, when everything just seemed like a game; a bit of fun. He wanted to know what she thought but Henrik had come between them, and now Jeremy: he would just have to wait.

0o0o

Klaus and Elijah waited near the gates of the Lockwood's entrance, watching the guests arrive and waiting for Finn to give them a signal. Usually Klaus would have entered, demanded everybody listen to him and started killing people for instant results, but Elijah had disagreed with him: they couldn't draw attention to themselves more than they already did, plus Caroline would probably never speak to him again. So they waited for it to be nine p.m., when everything was going to happen. They waited for Bonnie and Kol to find Henrik's bones and they waited in the dark in silence until something on Klaus' mind annoyed him to no end.

"So what did you say to her brother?" Klaus said eventually. Elijah was leaning against the fence, eyeing the cars with envy. It didn't seem that long ago they were among those guests, naive and young, enjoying what life had to offer.

"What did I say to whom?" Elijah murmured casually. Klaus smirked, he knew who indeed.

"Katerina Petrova." Klaus smiled, ominously. "She made me look foolish on many an occasion. I disliked her for that, and I dislike her for many other reasons, but somehow Elijah, you didn't. You had something with her. I never understood until I experienced it for myself."

Elijah turned to Klaus slowly. "We are no longer together, Klaus."

"And I admire you for abiding to my wishes, but I can see I was wrong to ask you that."

Elijah looked confused. "What kind of brother would I be to forbid you to love?"

"What are you getting at Niklaus?" Elijah sounded irritated, by his strange questions.

Klaus lay a hand on his shoulder. "Brother," He breathed, "She's waiting for you, though she seems quite annoyed with herself. Did you really deny the woman of your dreams because of my indifference? I commend you for that, but I cannot accept it."

Elijah turned to see Katherine standing by the gates, almost regretting her decision. "Why the change of heart Niklaus? I thought you could not stand her."

"I believe a blonde vampire made me see reason. I suppose I am saying: you have the chance to be happy, don't sacrifice your love for me. Go, and come back and see me in twenty years." Klaus shook his shoulder forcibly, with a laugh. "I was getting sick of you anyway."

"Niklaus, you might have had a change of heart, but I am adamant: she and I will not work."

"I am making myself scarce so I do not say anything I regret." Klaus laughed again. "Is that Kol and Bonnie already?" He patted Elijah on the arm and hurried to meet them. Elijah called his name frustrated. "-Don't be nervous Elijah, it's not you." Klaus called over his shoulder. "I'll cover for you, but you'll have to leave now if you don't want any of our other siblings to notice."

"-I will not forgive you for this!" Elijah said impatiently, watching his brother leave him, trapped near the gate, where Katherine overheard the entire conversation, including his reluctance to speak to her, after everything they had been through.

"-Twenty -years brother..." Elijah heard Klaus murmur.

Katherine was standing by Elijah now, she rested her hand on his sleeve. "Did you mean it?"

Elijah sighed, he could say yes, and go back into the Lockwood Manor and help his family, or he could say no, and take a chance, hoping to work out his destiny with the girl he had loved since the start.

"Elijah, I know you think we can't be.. but I can put aside the fact that Klaus is your brother, but I can't move on from you. I love you so much. I came tonight, hoping we could work things out, because I'm tired of being alone. Jeremy Gilbert is dead, and I - I should have stopped it. I could have stopped it from happening, but I-I just watched Alaric, push him out the window...I watched his scared face, his horror as he hit the concrete and I stood there, realising how he had been my only friend... Elijah... he's dead..." Katherine's lip trembled as she stood there, regretting not helping, wanting to him to hold her but not knowing how to ask, or whether it was appropriate.

"He's dead..." Katherine mumbled, tears dripping off her cheeks. "I've been thinking about, what would happen if I lost you, and I couldn't think-"

She was a mess. He didn't need to say anything, not then, she just needed him to comfort her, but Elijah already knew his answer. He had known it since she had touched his sleeve. How could he think she was not his destiny? That they couldn't be together because she had a problem with Klaus. Who didn't have a problem with Klaus? Elijah sighed, bundling her up in his arms.

"Katerina, you surprise me."

"Why?" Katherine sniffed.

"Because I never knew you cared so much." He breathed.

"Well, you do now." Katherine said, wiping her face embarrassed, and liking the way he had reacted, though she felt stupid for breaking down like that.

"Stop worrying about letting me see you so vulnerable." Elijah murmured, halting her hand, and looking into her tear-stained eyes. He wiped her face gently.

"Shouldn't you be killing Alaric, don't let me stop you." Katherine said, trying to pull away.

"Klaus gave me the night off." Elijah murmured.

"Alaric needs to die." Katherine said angrily.

"I never agreed to leave." Elijah said, pulling her back to face him. He assessed her slowly, holding her hands so tightly, like he was afraid she would run away. "Would you like to be my date?"

0o0o

"I could go on all night Stefan." Lexi pulled Caroline's hand from his chest. Stefan gripped the arm rests, with an agonizing groan. Rebekah was pacing, interrogating. He was weakening, which pleased her. Information was becoming easier to divulge.

"So after you persuaded Alaric into helping you, you raped Elena because you wanted to maintain in your head that you were more powerful than your brother: only you could have her at any time. You do realise that action guaranteed you lost her forever? She was always there for you Stefan; always, even when you came with us last summer - Klaus knew, he knew it would never be over, he knew she would be your downfall."

"Klaus ruined me." Stefan spat, blood dribbling down his chin.

"No, he reminded you of who you are." Rebekah said angrily.

"A monster?" Stefan asked, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Lexi shook her head, wiping her bloody hand on Caroline's gown."No, a vampire - a compassionate, selfless, friendly, fierce and caring vampire who will never know his importance to others. You care so much Stefan, so much that sometimes I think it hurts you to admit that you love it. You love who you are but you let it consume you, so that there's only the vampire that cares too much, and then the vampire that doesn't care at all."

Stefan let out a dry laugh. "You knew me so well Lexi. I thought I'd miss you after you'd gone, but then I remembered you were so utterly frustrating and annoying - I couldn't breathe when you were around, you strangled me. I was glad Damon killed you."

"Oh well done Stefan, even in your worst state, you don't scare me." Lexi dipped Caroline's hand into the jug of vervain, wincing slightly and thrust her hand over his beating heart once more, pulling it towards her, ignoring his agonizing groans. Rebekah let out a yell, surprising Lexi and Matt. You still love him don't you? Even if he was a complete ass to you -Katherine told me." Lexi said, slowly. She could read it all over Rebekah. Despite her protests, Rebekah cared for Stefan more than she let on.

Rebekah frowned, "Katerina was never able to keep her fat mouth shut, and I don't love him. I hate him."

Stefan gritted his teeth together, sweat mingling with the vervain and blood caked over his skin.

Lexi said, twisting his heart, like she was opening a doorknob. Matt flinched, the sound Stefan made was even worse than before. "Why did you yell then?" Lexi asked.

"Because I didn't think you were going to kill him." Rebekah admitted.

"I'm not. I'm torturing him. There's a difference."

"Well, I want to be the one to kill him." Rebekah said darkly. Stefan's head rolled forward hopelessly.

"Rebekah, take Matt outside." Rebekah shot Matt an angry look. He smiled, trying not to look too pathetic, but he felt sick to the stomach. He had never been that queasy when it came to blood, but he was in shock, he guessed. "No one will be killing him; just because he was the one to break your heart." Rebekah looked sour. "Take Matt outside before he's sick on the floor." Matt felt dizzy.

Lexi twisted Stefan's heart even more. Rebekah and Matt did leave the room shortly afterwards, and soon it was just Caroline, Lexi and Stefan in the library, waiting for the other to accept defeat.

"I'll stop if you admit your regrets Stefan. I need you to tell me, I need you to tell Caroline, because it will be your ultimate test. You needed me to save you but it wasn't my turn: Caroline is your friend Stefan, let her in. Let her hear your thoughts, your fears, your desires, your regrets...live Stefan, remember who you wanted to be and you can become that person again. You just have to believe in yourself."

She pulled Stefan's chin up to look into her calm eyes and witnessed Stefan's blank gaze. He was in there somewhere, he was always in there - too frightened to face his mistakes, because each time he submitted to his dark side, he did things he did regret, further alienating himself.

"I think it's time, you heard from Caroline, she wants to finish you herself." Lexi said quietly.

Stefan murmured something she didn't catch the first time. "She won't have it in her."

Lexi smiled, shaking her head, and then she stepped outside Caroline's body, letting Caroline control herself again, and Lexi stayed to watch, knowing she could do it, knowing that Caroline had it in her, that she was in fact Stefan's only saviour.

_Just you wait. Stefan._

"Oh, won't I?" Caroline snatched Stefan's ring from his finger and flung the curtains open.

The Ripper roared in pain as the sunlight burned his flesh.

"This has to stop. Life is too short to have to worry about my friends fighting, or trying to destroy one another because they hate them, or because they didn't get their way a century ago. I'm sick of all this fighting. You will let go of all your hate Stefan; you will embrace the person you are and you will live with the consequences. Elena is your punishment. What you did to her is unforgivable, but you will always have me, despite how many insults you throw at me, or if you degrade me, because I care too much about you to let you go."

Stefan looked down at his flesh which turned red, flaking off before his eyes. He was so hungry, he needed blood, he felt delirious, trying to think of retorts but his tongue was dry...

"I know what pain is Stefan. I've lived through it, like you, but unlike you, I was alone when I turned. Unlike you or Rebekah, I didn't have a brother to depend on. I suffered by myself, until you came along, and helped me through it."

Stefan made out her fierce, triumphant features, beneath his bloodshot eyes and he gasped for air. He felt his skin turning to black - nothing mattered in this world.

"It's my turn to save you Stefan. So decide. Decide if you want to live or die, but know this: life can be anything you choose it to be. Don't give up. Don't give up when there's so much to see. There's a whole world out there waiting for you Stefan, and I'll be right by your side, holding your hand if need be, because you're my friend Stefan, you're my friend and you're like a brother to me, and I need you, as much as you need me."

Stefan saw how fierce she was, and the Ripper, the Ripper who had been controlling him, changing his life, consuming him - he was dying, taking him with him, but Stefan didn't want to die. She needed him when he thought nobody would care, not after everything he'd done; to Elena, to Alaric, to Damon, to Klaus, perhaps dying would be better than facing them?

Caroline's eyes pleaded with his, as he felt numb beneath the sun's rays, hanging onto life, as he remembered what if felt like to be human again. Caroline's hand touched his, and a tear rolled down his cheek, burning his scars. "I'm sorry." Stefan gasped.

0o0o

"It's time." Klaus appeared by Bonnie's right shoulder. He stepping across the threshold without any fear whatsoever, and Bonnie admired him for that, but it was going to be a long time before she forgave him for everything he had done to those she cared about. She would humour Caroline but she was not ready to be friends with Klaus. She would only keep a close eye on him.

Esther touched Bonnie's arm softly for comfort, she brushed the dirt off her clothes and Bonnie knew what was expected of her. She was next to step through into the house that mocked her and her values. She was meant to protect the humans and yet here she was in the middle of vampire affairs, unable to escape them, even when it wasn't Elena who had asked for her help. Perhaps Grams had been right, everything was determined by her choices and she would have to deal with losing Jeremy and funnelling her emotions in the only way she knew how - with magic.

"Welcome!" Carol Lockwood came through the crowded entrance, extending her hand to meet Klaus. He inclined his head, catching her hand and passing her onto Kol as he breezed through the dining hall. Carol seemed momentarily stunned before regaining her posture and speech

"Mrs Mikaelson, we have everything set up in the next room, if you would like to follow Mr Finch, I'm sure he'll be able to help you with all your needs." Carol smiled, thinking she had the upper hand. She glanced over at Liz briefly to convey some sort of message. Esther thanked her kindly, ignoring it, and left Kol to impress Carol and steer her in the other direction. Esther caught Finn's arm with a delicate thank you and walked over to the stage where she pulled out her speech.

Everyone had a role to play. They walked into the large ballroom where Finn was fixing the microphone. Guests were still arriving but the majority were busy standing by the stage, drinking champagne and chatting loudly. Carol excused herself from Kol with difficulty and raised her arms to get everyone's attention, then she welcomed them all and thanked everyone for coming.

"The reason we are here tonight is to welcome a _lovely_ family into our midst, one who has supported our town since their arrival and who has made such a _large_ difference to our community. I would like to give Esther this opportunity to tell you a little bit about herself and her family, and to thank them for all their hard work and their loyalty to Mystic Falls." There was sporadic clapping, but Bonnie wasn't listening, she was scanning the crowd for Alaric.

Esther took to the stage, smiling widely and gave a nervous laugh as she told the crowd how she had not written a speech since high school. Several oblivious people laughed. Klaus spotted the people who were 'in' on the Original's Assassination Plan - their smiles didn't reach their eyes. Bonnie caught sight of Alaric in the middle of the crowd with his phone to his ear, muttering something to the annoyance of several nearby veterans.

He glanced up at the landing and Bonnie followed his gaze to see three men clad in dark clothing, with weapons by their sides. She gave Klaus a nod, just something simple but affective and Liz reached for her phone, dreading the initial impact her actions had on the situation - Bonnie hoped he would be gentle with her.

Bonnie kept hidden. Esther was only partly through her speech when she saw Mr Fell whisper in Carol's ear. Bonnie hoped they didn't suspect anything but her heart was racing. Everything had to be counter-attacked without the rest of the town knowing anything was wrong. They had to be stealthy and professional. Mr Fell pulled a reluctant Carol aside, and they headed towards the bar, where Klaus joined Kol.

Bonnie didn't have time to worry where he had hidden Liz, or what he had done to her, or whether he had told her: it was her turn to silence the crowd. Bonnie drew her power from her recent memories, she pulled everything - all her emotions and Kol's together to help her exorcise Alaric. She remembered the moment they had found Henrik's bones when they'd first arrived. There were inside the Lockwood Cellar wrapped tightly among a tablecloth in a duffel bag by a spell book that Bonnie wouldn't touch: Alaric had relied on the darkness to change him, to influence him and to create him.

_"That was incredible! Despite the fact that those were my brother's bones we just destroyed."Kol smiled at her with admiration. Bonnie blushed, wiping the ashes and sweat from her face. Kol seemed captivated by her. _

_"Stop-" She murmured, embarrassed, her hand against this chest. She was avoiding him again. It was too soon. She couldn't tarnish Jeremy's memory. _

_"Bonnie, look at me-" Kol murmured._

_"No." She sounded ashamed._

_"Bonnie!" He squeezed her fingers. "You don't know how much this means to me; to have done that, with you. To finally know that Henrik is at rest, that you brought him that peace. It means a lot. Don't be ashamed of who you are."_

_"I'm a witch." Bonnie said bitterly. She could have saved Jeremy's life again if only he had told her he was coming home, she could have been there when it happened. She could have stopped it._

_"You are so selfless it amazes me." Kol murmured, holding her face against his palm, catching her frustrated tears. "I've never met anyone like you." Bonnie snorted. "You are so brave, powerful and beautiful." Bonnie attempted to wipe her face, but Kol did it for her. "I'm not forcing you to choose between myself and Jeremy, because I can see how much you loved him. I just want to be here for you, whatever you need." Kol dropped his hand by his side, and turned to pick up the shovel, to put the dirt back over Henrik's ashes._

_"Thank you." Bonnie whispered, holding his hand tightly. Kol smiled kindly, thinking nothing of it, but she wasn't finished. "I just need someone to hold me." Bonnie heard the shovel clatter to the ground as Kol's arms wrapped around her warmly. She snuggled against his chest, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. She felt at peace there, regaining her strength as she made a decision to let Jeremy go and maybe let an Original make her feel again._

Bonnie felt the power take her over, and she stood hustled by an oblivious crowd. She smelt Kol's aftershave, (he was protecting her like he promised) and she drew in a deep breath.

She opened her eyes to see Alaric was on his phone, punching in numbers angrily, and then looking out over the crowd to where Liz was meant to be standing for the night; guarding the exit. She saw the look of realisation dawn on him and he became more agitated, wondering where Carol and Mr Fell were - but Finn had compelled Mr Fell to lock themselves in her office and until they were told to come out.

She saw Esther bring her speech to a close and she knew the other council members would be on their guard. There was scream and Bonnie and Kol turned to witness Katherine Pierce slip onto her bottom across the tiled floor. Bonnie saw Elijah fly past her - it had been a distraction: giving Esther and Finn time to leave the spot they were standing, avoiding the darts filled with red vervain.

Kol saw what Elijah intended and Bonnie told him to go, she needed all her concentration and although the gesture was sweet, she couldn't work with him breathing down her neck. Elijah and Kol managed to knock out the other council members with stealth and hide their bodies, right under Alaric's nose. Bonnie needed to focus on her goal though, to exorcise the demon that was controlling his body.

The spell he had used to find Henrik's bones was contained inside the Mikaelson's history books and it was a spell Esther had never used, because she was wary of its power. Once it was spoken, the power of the spell ate away at the goodness of the human soul, replacing it with anger, hate and sin.

Bonnie just had to break it - suck it out and hope that there was something left in Alaric - Elena would have wanted her to try. Bonnie chanted the spell, raising her hands from the floor and feeling the power run through her veins and she pushed it from her veins outside of herself, and around the room, feeding on her emotions but on the emotions of the people around her.

Alaric was frantically looking for her. He could sense her no doubt. He knew his plan was going wrong, and he knew someone was onto him. Bonnie clenched her fist tightly and Alaric faltered, he stopped abruptly and his furious gaze met hers. Bonnie spoke faster, hissing the words now. Alaric raised his hand to his ear, another signal to the swat team, but nothing happened and Alaric looked up to see Klaus and Kol, leaning against the banister, clinking glasses of scotch together. Klaus winked, with a smirk.

Alaric couldn't move, Bonnie held him, she heard Esther's voice, like a faraway whisper - indicating for the crowd to leave this room and enter the ballroom - shuffling them, with Finn's help into the next room. Katherine was helping the stragglers and soon the doors were shut, and only Bonnie and Alaric stood in the middle of the room; both vulnerable and both straining against the powers that controlled them. Bonnie's head was wrenched back as she spoke the last remaining words and she knew as she witnessed his smirk, and formidable laugh she was too late. There was nothing good left.

Bonnie held him frozen there, but she could feel her magic draining from her - she could only keep it up for a few minutes. Elijah appeared by Alaric and tilted his head, like he was admiring something in a shop. He smiled, then plunged his hand inside Alaric's chest. Alaric coughed up blood, his arms spread wide and he laughed softly, "I'm not afraid of death." Elijah tightened his fist, squeezing the heart until Alaric's face distorted painfully. "There are others that will continue my work." He rasped, as Elijah forced him to his knees.

"I will not be the one to kill you." Elijah murmured into his ear.

Bonnie felt herself falter and she realised her help had been for nothing: she had drained herself for nothing. She buckled and it was Kol that caught her before she hit the floor, giving Elijah a look, which Bonnie only glimpsed, then she passed out. If she had lasted only a few minutes longer, she would have heard Elijah and Alaric's exchange in front of Klaus.

Klaus swaggered up to Alaric smirking, like he was greeting an old friend. Alaric shook his head, like he should have realised it. Alaric's head lolled to the side on the verge of defeat. "I'm already dying of a broken heart, why not put me out of this misery?"

"Because it is not what Elena wants." Klaus whispered, holding onto Alaric's shoulder tightly. Alaric faced him, snorting derisively, the coughing on the blood that poured out of his mouth. "Since when have you ever cared for Elena?"

"I haven't, I'm doing this for my brother." Klaus murmured, thrusting Alaric aside. Alaric lay in a heap on the marbled floor, he was still smirking, not quite in defeat. Elijah picked him up by the scruff of the neck. Alaric looked into the Original's determined eyes, and knew death was coming.

"She wants you to feel; she wants you to remember what you've done. She wants you to pay for your crimes." Tears welled in his eyes. Elijah looked at him with distaste. Klaus kicked him across the room, where he slid into the wall, cracking his head on the skirting. Elijah picked him up, and they continued this assault until he was knocked unconscious. "Shall we, brother?" Elijah turned to Klaus with a smile.

0o0o

**Please review. 9347 words +**

**Chapter 6, coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own tvd. I write for fun and the amusement of others and for the reviews.**

**A/N: First things first - O.M.G 3x22! PM me with your thoughts! Thanks to everyone who has been with me on this amazing journey. I can't believe we are nearing the end already. I hope you find this story as much fun and thrilling and 'Diamonds' and if you are keen for a third part titled: 'Promises' and if you have any prompts that keep to this theme - please review xx**

Chapter 6

Liz sat in her chair re-listening to Alaric Saltzman's statement on tape: trying to make sense of a man she hardly recognised. She had doubted 'the plan' for sometime - Alaric had wanted to kill all vampires in Mystic Falls, including her daughter. Liz was not going to let that happen and had advised Carol of this.

Caroline had no idea what would be taking place - at least she very much hoped she didn't. Liz had not connected with her daughter until later in life. She liked that they were able to communicate more freely although both tended to keep secrets from the other. Liz knew Caroline had lied about staying at Bonnie's; she knew that Caroline's relationship with Klaus was serious and she knew that she would rather die than betray her daughter.

Sometimes she thought Carol forgot that. Her son, Tyler Lockwood had left Mystic Falls after admitting to killing her ex-husband, Bill Forbes; whether in self-defence as he states or manslaughter one will never know. That investigation had been swept under the rug and she could understand Carol's grief of losing Tyler a second time and had covered up best she could, but when Carol had ignored her warnings - that Alaric should be behind bars, and not trusted - it frustrated her.

She was Sherriff, she'd had enough experience to know what was dangerous and what was not. Carol had been influenced by the Fell's, the other founding family that had lost a son too - Logan Fell, the news reporter. Yes, the town was aware of their victims and of their killers but was trying to kill a smart, invincible family of Original Vampires even an option? She knew that it was suicide, and all she could think as she stood beside Mr Finch, the newcomer, that this was her last night - that she could die.

She hadn't noticed Mr Finch leave her side when Klaus breathed in her ear to remain still - she didn't know whether he would kill or torture her and it had been a surprise when he deposited her into her office at the Sherriff's station. Klaus was the most notorious out of all Originals. She had heard about everything he had done through Damon and it did not make her feel any better that Caroline was spending a lot of her time with him. Alaric had come to her then, complaining about Elena's safety, and Liz wondered whether he had been infatuated with her then.

"Stay here Sherriff." Klaus had ordered, like it was in her best interests. This really annoyed her. They just swept into town thinking they could run everything because they projected "fear" onto them - well, Liz had too much on her mind to be under 'home-arrest', and she told him that. Klaus smirked, slightly impressed by her retort, and Liz watched him suspiciously as he eyed the mountain of paperwork she hadn't had time to file. "I see where Caroline gets her bravery from. Just trust me, you will be safer here, Caroline will not forgive me if I let you get hurt." Klaus said, knowing he had wasted enough time as it was.

"I've been Sherriff of Mystic Falls for a long time. I can take care of myself." Liz added.

"You'll be safer here, wait for my return." Klaus replied, as though he had ignored her. "Mr Finch will keep you company." Klaus smiled and Liz looked up to see her friend walking towards her, unnaturally calm and she hadn't even heard him come in, then she felt unnerved as she realised he might be a traitor and tried to reach her gun but he was standing right in front of her now and his hand covered hers, pushing it back down.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Mr Finch rested his hand on her shoulder, and it dawned on her who she was really speaking with. He'd compelled her to think he was a council member. Finn Mikaelson had infiltrated the council to save his family. She refused his offer to stay because she had been tricked, for weeks and she thought she had gained a friend not a fraud! Finn had looked taken aback, and Klaus gave him a 'told-you-so' expression.

Liz agreed to stay where she was, so long as Klaus protected Caroline and Finn promised to leave; she could handle this. Klaus told her Caroline was safe. Liz felt relieved though she still wasn't sure where 'safe' was or if he was lying. Finn left immediately and Liz was left to her anxious thoughts. She didn't start on her paperwork until well after, and only managed half of it, before pacing up and down, and wondering what she was missing out on.

0o0o

Matt and Rebekah waited outside the library in silence for ages before Matt turned to her. "Do you still love him?" What Lexi had said bothered him, he wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe because he had thought he had seen something good in her the night she had asked him to be her dance partner. It had been such a strange request but he had agreed.

Maybe just to piss Caroline off or because he was sick of being lonely, or because everyone else was hanging with Originals, so why shouldn't he? Rebekah hadn't seemed as bad as her brothers anyway. He thought when they had gotten some air and walked into the car-park that they could talk about things honestly.

Unfortunately, she had betrayed him and it was Kol who was waiting to kill him. He should have been more angry with her, and he had been, until she got back from Paris. There was something about Rebekah; he was sure he'd seen it before - her vulnerability. She was just like any other girl, except about 100 times stronger.

She had answered with a cold 'no' and Matt was left to think that the subject of 'Stefan' was obviously a 'no-go' area. He scratched his head absent-mindedly. He wondered what Caroline or Lexi were up to inside the library and whether they ought to go back in. It was frustrating not being able to overhear anything. "Do you think they were able to stop Alaric?" Matt wondered, hoping she wouldn't snap at him.

She seemed preoccupied with her painted nails. "Yes." She said defiantly.

"How long before they come back?"Matt started again.

Rebekah turned to him, incredibly: "You are more annoying than Kol, and I don't know, until they defeat him." Matt felt like punching himself. He couldn't stop asking stupid questions. He wanted to know why she had come back from Paris and why she had said yes to wearing his jacket, despite being a vampire and not feeling the cold. He forgot these things - since hanging with vampires was new to him.

"Sorry, I just - don't know...how this works?" Matt replied, again putting his foot into it and Rebekah bristled. Everything he said just seemed to make her even more annoyed and depressed. Maybe he should just shut-up.

"What, talking to a girl? I'm just like any other just minus 981 years." She shook her head and Matt didn't shut up. He rambled on, not really understanding himself, but he wanted to try to connect to her. Share something like that night at the dance because it had been a while since he got nervous around girls, well, girls he _liked,_ anyway.

Matt sighed, "No, this whole 'let's go defend our family' thing. _I have no family_." When Rebekah didn't say anything in reply, he rambled on, "Vicki got turned, and then tried to kill Jeremy (who's now dead, because of my history teacher), my mother's gone, (left me again), and my dad died when I was five. My only family are my friends, and even then - I feel like I'm alone in this world. My best friend murdered my ex-girlfriend's father! I guess what I'm trying to say is I haven't had a normal conversation with anyone in a long time."

"Well, it's not a very normal town is it?" Rebekah said without looking up.

"Do they ever drive you crazy? Vicki used to drive me mad." Matt smiled, to himself, thinking of the memories he had of his sister. It hadn't been that long since she had been killed, but it felt like a millennium. He couldn't think what it was like living for a thousand years with your siblings.

Rebekah sighed, "All the time. Some more than others. Nik for example, dealt with his frustrations by daggering us and keeping us in coffins. He always was a bit pedantic. Who can blame him really? Finn would leave, and come back a week or a decades later. Elijah would read books and then tell us exactly how annoying we were, Kol would spend millions gambling, and I would go cry in my room, like any girl."

"I can't stand Kol." Matt said darkly.

"I can't stand Caroline." Rebekah said in reply, she continued: "I know what it's like to grow up without a Mother - I only found mine recently."

"I doubt mine will ever come back." Matt murmured.

Rebekah leant her head against the door watching him closely. "Do you want her to come back?"

"I think I'd rather share yours." Matt smiled, hopefully.

"Sometimes I feel like no-one understands me." Rebekah added quietly.

"You're not alone." Matt murmured. Rebekah looked down to where her hand was sitting and Matt covered it gently. She let him, and they sat like that for a moment, just letting things be, while they were alone; while they could. They heard a door slam. Rebekah looked up to see a frustrated Kol carrying an unconscious Bonnie and she flew to his aid.

0o0o

It was almost two hours later when Klaus and Elijah threw Alaric into the police cell in front of her glum face. Alaric was coming to but she locked him inside, ready to interrogate him and extract a confession, that she could give to Carol, as proof that he should be locked up. She thanked both Elijah and Klaus and reminded them she would be fine. It wasn't that she might have benefited from protection, but the fact she felt like she and only she had to be the one to deal with Alaric's actions.

They refused to leave until the confession was given, and so Liz had to tolerate their constant interruptions until Alaric finally confessed. She was horrified and sick to the stomach when she looked at his features - his appearance was so unlike what she remembered. His physical qualities had changed with his soul. Alaric had 'murdered Jeremy merely because he didn't want him to ruin his plans of avenging Elena's innocence and killing the vampires to save the town'. He hadn't expanded on the topic, so Liz thought of another question carefully.

"Why the Originals?"

"Because they are abnormal, dangerous and selfish. They destroyed my wife; they destroyed Elena's innocence."

"By 'they' you mean Damon?"

"Yes."

Life had somehow allowed her to forget the law when it came to vampires. She had covered up so many deaths; doctored reports and lied on the job. She was part of the council, trying to protect the town and her family, but she knew what Alaric had done to Jeremy had to be accounted for.

"When did your infatuation with your step-daughter begin?"

"Recently."

"When did you start documenting her?"

"I don't know."

Klaus snorted at this statement, and Alaric glared at him. "I'd say, he remembers perfectly." Liz waved her hand at the interruption before she asked her next set of questions. She needed him to answer all them. Elijah watched intrigued.

"Why did you write these words over photos of her?" Liz had passed him samples of photos containing the words: _Martyr, Innocent, Human, Sexy_. Alaric turned angry. He seemed agitated.

"Did Stefan tell you to do these things?"

Alaric shook his head, wiping the sweat from his face.

Liz was getting more confident.

"Were you compelled at the time?"

"I was never compelled. I did what was right!" Alaric spat, holding onto the cell bars in anger and rattling them out of frustration. Elijah started, with Klaus looking on interestedly, biting his tongue.

"Are you in love with Elena Gilbert?" Liz asked loudly, over the racket.

"Yes." Alaric admitted.

"Alaric, she needed you to protect her from predators like you." Liz interjected angrily and with much disappointment, she hoped it would provoke some sort of remorse.

"I would have done anything for her!" Alaric shouted, running his hands through his hair agitatedly.

"But she chose wrong?" Liz whispered.

"She chose vampires - therefore she had to die too." Alaric murmured.

Elijah and Klaus exchanged looks of surprise and Liz asked, "You planned on killing her?"

"She was meant to come to the gala." Alaric explained drily, "But Damon made sure she didn't."

"How were you going to kill her?" Liz whispered.

"Poison." Alaric said, pulling out a syringe and throwing his arms through the bars, trying to stab it into Liz's shoulder. Klaus pulled her back, saving her life, and Elijah snatched the poison from him, and Alaric stumbled back holding his head, muttering Elena's name.

Liz prised Klaus' fingers from her waist and he stepped back to examine the poison Elijah had taken.

She hardly recognised this broken figure of a man weeping on the floor of the cell - it was as if Alaric was driven mad at the very thought of losing Elena to vampires and the only way he saw to keep her from then was to end her life altogether.

"Why Elena?" Liz asked quietly.

"Because I had to set her free." Alaric shook his head and rested his wet face on his folded arms, while Klaus and Elijah raised their eyebrows at Liz. She switched off the tape recorder and told them to leave, taking the poison as evidence. She would 'talk' to Alaric some more and why he insisted on 'obsessing' over Elena and why he believed 'Jeremy's death' would change Elena's views of loving him.

Klaus and Elijah reluctantly left, and Liz was none the wiser after an hour of failed questions. Alaric stood in darkness of the cell, with only the flickering light in the hall keeping him company. Liz sporadically checked on him, trying to finish her filing and ignoring his ordinary questions about 'life in general' until one, made her look up at him.

"I know I've done wrong, Liz - but I was so lonely, everyone I love is gone- you can't blame me for loving her - she's so brave, so selfless-" His voice broke and Liz tried not to let her personal feelings on the matter interfere with her judgement. She couldn't comfort him. She couldn't go back on her word. He wiped his face on his sleeve.

"She was vulnerable." Liz stated bitterly. Alaric recognised her tone.

"I'm not some paedophile Liz - you know me."

"I thought I did." Liz murmured, now she didn't trust him.

Alaric coughed, chocking on his tears, and gasped, "I need water-" Liz didn't budge. "Please Liz."

Liz left the cell to get him a glass of water and returned to see him peering at her through the bars. She passed him the glass of water cautiously between the bars and he smiled. His smile was different, jovial, his eyes laughing at her and she was too slow to pull her gun on him. He pulled and twisted her arm behind her back and Liz shouted out in pain, as she saw his other hand, a syringe filled with poison the same as the other they had confiscated about to pierce her chest.

"Once you kill somebody, it gets harder to stop." His voice was rough and full of hatred. Liz thought she was going to die. Her arm was breaking, and as she pleaded for somebody, anybody to walk through that door, she thought of Caroline - glad she had somebody like Klaus to protect her. Liz closed her eyes, struggling weakly against Alaric's powerful grip and she didn't hear him shout; she just felt this rush of wind and her arm stung full of pins-and-needles and she turned to see Alaric knocked unconscious; the poison, clattered to the floor and she picked up her gun with uncertainty.

"Aren't you glad I stayed?" Finn said appearing from the shadows, carrying a wet cloth and he dabbed her forehead gently, ignoring her protests. He guided her back into her office, where he said he'd make some tea to calm her nerves, she had no choice but follow.

As Liz sipped on her tea; Finn thought it would be helpful if he filed her papers away, it was the least he could do after tricking her, he had explained. It wasn't long before Liz had forgotten why she was so upset with him and was correcting where he was putting things. Her tea was finished and they had been gone for quite some time. Liz insisted on checking on Alaric despite Finn saying he had knocked him out quite hard.

"Let's hope you didn't kill him then." Liz rolled her eyes, and left her office, her feet echoing along the cement. "Alaric?" Liz called out, with Finn behind her. She was probably being paranoid. She turned to the cell and peered inside cautiously, hoping for nothing supernatural. She didn't want to have to cover up or explain the death of another recognisable figure.

"Liz - something's not right." Finn said, taking her shoulder's suddenly and moving her aside. Liz was baffled. She heard a creaking noise, like the sound of somebody's shoe bending, or a panel in the ceiling moving. Finn moved further towards the bars and he took the keys from Liz's palm without giving her any sign of his thoughts. She narrowed her eyes confused and looked beyond the bars to see what had changed Finn's mind.

Alaric's body was face down on the floor. She gasped and Finn was too slow to stop her as she rushed to him - dreading his condition. She could see something obscuring his neck, and she pulled back his collar to see what she had already guessed - "Liz -" Finn said reaching out as she collapsed against the cold wall, feeling all her blood rush to her head. She could have done something to stop it. She should never have let him alone.

Alaric's face was blue, his tie stuffed so far into his throat he had suffocated, but it was the belt that was fastened around his neck that had bruised and cut off his blood circulation and an empty syringe bottle by his side that had helped the process. She could barely hear Finn calling her name, and she dreaded ever closing her eyes; as she cried stupidly into her fists.

Alaric was dead at his own hand.

How was it the people in this town were becoming the enemies and the vampires the heroes?

She protested as Finn hauled her to her feet and when she fought him off, unable to function, he lifted her into his grip anyway. It had been a long time since Liz had anyone care for her the way Mr Finch-Finn, seemed to. How would she explain Alaric's death on the record? How was she going to explain any of it? Would it just be easier to give up her badge, to say bugger it and give someone else the job? Or was her position the only thing keeping hers and her daughter alive?

0o0o

Elena looked around her eerie house, getting the chills, knowing Jeremy was never going to come back to her. "Have you got everything?" Damon asked softly. She would never have managed the last few days without him. She knew Alaric was in gaol but it was never enough. It wouldn't bring Jeremy back. Nobody could bring him back. Damon held her arm tightly, feeling her sway with grief, and she smiled gratefully.

"I have all I need right here." Elena said, kissing his cheek softly. She stared at the envelope in her hands, and wrote two names on it. "One last errand?"

Damon nodded, he wouldn't miss Mystic Falls, but he would regret not seeing her smile like she used to. What Alaric had done would affect her forever. He also didn't regret being with her, or giving up on Stefan. He was over being the brother that always sacrificed his feelings for his little bro - whatever had happened to Stefan he didn't care, he just wanted to be happy with Elena and to move on with his life.

0o0o

It seemed like more than a decade had passed since Klaus had left to fight Alaric, and Caroline was going slightly mad, not knowing where he was, or whether he was ok, or what had happened to the others, but she stayed. She stayed because Klaus had wanted her to, and because Stefan needed her. She was proud he chose to live. She had more confidence in her step, but she was bored. She emptied the blood bag she had been slurping on, into the bin and wished Stefan would wake up, but he needed his rest - he needed time to recover.

Caroline realised she needed to get changed, before Klaus came 'home' - she was already calling the Mikaelson's mansion her 'home' - she smirked. She also hadn't had a shower for quite some time. Leaving Stefan to recuperate inside and locking the library doors, she hoped she didn't witness anything bizarre between Matt and Rebekah who had not returned to the library since Lexi advised her to take Matt for 'fresh air.' She didn't like the idea that Rebekah fancied Matt or that Matt might have a 'thing' for Rebekah - it was just too weird a thought.

Caroline returned to Klaus' room and entered his en-suite, enjoying the feel of the warm water gushing down her skin, and wiping away any record of Stefan's blood. She could hear movement and then quiet. She wondered who had come back and why they hadn't told her.

She remembered when Stefan had whispered Elena's name. Was it true that Stefan, or the Ripper had raped Elena? She couldn't imagine how Elena must have felt. She wondered whether Stefan was screaming for the Ripper to stop it, or if he just closed his eyes, or if he felt sick to the bone, doing it to her. When Lexi had possessed her it hadn't hurt - it was like she was still able to think things, and Lexi was able to 'speak' back to her, but it was Lexi that moved her body, and Lexi that spoke through who mouth. It had been a strange thing to have somebody else sharing your body.

She thought of Stefan hurting Elena and remembered when Damon had used her as a puppet; his chew toy. She might have felt a little sorry for Damon but only because the Ripper had tried to derail him; to beat him, by beating Elena. Caroline was glad she wouldn't see the Ripper again for a while and if she did, at least she had learnt from Lexi how to 'take him on.'

Caroline massaged her fingers through her long hair and thought of the first time she had kissed Klaus. She was quite surprised by how much she missed him. She brushed soap over her skin and blew bubbles through her fists, watching the foam stick to the tiles, trying to listen out for Klaus' voice, but all she could hear was stomping feet and the occasional moan which she hoped was not anything sexual.

Caroline had stayed in the shower on purpose longer than she intended, in a hope that Klaus might have come back in that time and found her there in surprise. After five minutes of the hot water running down her back and no sound of Klaus, she put her hand on the tap disappointedly. The she felt his voice by her ear.

"What made you stay?" He murmured, obviously pleased. She dropped her head against his chest with a sigh. She wanted to see him to check he was ok, but he wouldn't let her turn around. His arms wrapped around her wet waist and she was completely at his mercy - needing him to satisfy her. She could barely answer him.

"Lexi helped me with Stefan - you were right." She breathed. He smirked into her ear and pulled her roughly to face him as a reward. She gave him everything she felt in one look; she loved him; missed him; needed him! She had been worried something may have happened, that she would not see him again, and right after they had been in some stupid fight too -

"I'm always right." Klaus' eyes twinkled, and she saw he hadn't even bothered to undress. His shirt and jeans were soaked, hugging his skin tightly. "Caroline-" Klaus murmured, just as her mouth hit his with a force that surprised him. She didn't care about keeping down the noise, she didn't want to wait to hear his apology - if there was one - she just needed to share this moment with him - she had finally got him back.

Klaus grinned into the kiss once he had recovered from the initial surprise. He pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor letting her grip his face in her hands eagerly. He reached out to touch the wet tiles, leaning down to kiss her. If this was how she wanted it then he'd oblige - he'd just put her questions to the back of his mind. She was incredibly sexy, as the water glided off her milky skin and he breathed in her scented skin and kissed her temple seductively. He could afford to take his time with her.

Klaus undid his jeans and she watched him step out of them and admired his navy underwear. "How about you help me remove these?" Klaus smirked, as he caught her staring. "You have seen it before. Don't look so mesmerised." He winked, and Caroline brought her fingers to the edges of his underwear and slid them down his perfect bottom; his thighs and calves, so he could step easily out of them, and ran her palms as though they had a mind of their own back up his legs until she came to his penis.

As though challenging herself and contemplating whether Klaus would enjoy it if she touched him there - she hovered for a moment in front of him until his hands pulled her up and he said, "Not if you're not ready." Caroline protested, but he shook his head and caressed her cheek softly. "I'm not forcing you to do anything, love." Why did he have to be such a gentleman.

He started kissing her again, down her jaw line and back to her wet mouth. She gasped as he spread her legs apart and kissed down her neck, between her breasts, over her stomach. Her fingers clutched his wet hair, bringing his head back to satisfy her cravings. She melted each time he kissed her and she attacked his lips with such ferocity that she didn't want to stop. He broke the steamy kiss and attached himself to her breast, sucking on it briefly and growling her name, making her even wetter that she already was.

Any anxious thoughts were banished from her mind. Their chemistry was undeniable. When she was with him, he made her feel - he excited her and challenged her - she moaned as his hand cupped her mound. _Oh dear god_, she thought gripping Klaus' shoulders with water gushing off his back. This was even better than sex in his car. If each time was going to better than the last, their sex life was going to be constant. His fingers were matching the circular pattern his tongue was performing on her nipple, and she couldn't help but issue a pleasurable moan, murmuring his name with so much love, it made him grin, returning to her mouth and neck.

She squirmed against him; it was absolute heaven how talented Klaus was at sex. She knew she was near an orgasm when he pinched her clit and sucked softly on her neck, licking the water that resided there. "Caroline, you taste incredible." His soft growl made her eyes roll back in her head. How was he this good? "Cum for me love." Caroline couldn't stop herself from doing anything else.

"Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?" He smirked as she rested her head against his shoulder with a big sigh. He pulled her legs up to rest against him and she, breathless, braced herself as he sank easily inside her and pushed her tongue inside his mouth, trying to gather as much of him as she could. She didn't want to forget this moment. Klaus bucked against her roughly, grunting like the alpha male he is, and Caroline felt herself tighten around him.

"I can't hear you screaming." Klaus joked to her. She looked into his twinkling eyes and replied,

"Did you want me to? Because I can scream." Caroline gasped, flicking her soaking hair to one shoulder as she met Klaus' mouth in a passionate make out session. "Just say the OH-" Klaus adjusted her, so he slid further inside her and she dropped her head against the wall, her chest heaving with passion.

"That's a start-" Klaus smirked, gaining his rhythm back. He was enjoying himself so much, he would never have thought he would have her like this. She was incredible. She was the only one who understood him: who after a thousand years, apart from Rebekah accepted him for who he was. Klaus was careful not to be too rough, he watched her slide up and down the tiles, in ecstasy as he bucked one last time, spilling his seed into her. "I love you Caroline." He breathed, resting his forehead against hers. She looked into his eyes and smiled, breathlessly, how could she not love him? She told him so, calling him ' Nik' and liking it roll off her tongue.

Klaus turned off the taps, letting her go carefully and she, tingling all over from their recent encounter, steadied herself against the tiles. How lucky was she, that she found somebody she could trust and love, and somebody who understood what she was going through, because he was a vampire too. She smiled to herself as he stepped out into the steamy bathroom to fetch the towels.

"Get dressed, and I'll take you home." Klaus murmured, "I'll fill you in on everything once you're at home. Your mother will want you home tonight." Klaus said ominously. Caroline asked about Stefan, tripping over the bath mat unintentionally. He laughed and wrapped a towel around her.

"I'll look out for him."

0o0o

"I've seen her like this before." Matt said angrily, as Kol paced up and down his room angrily. "She just needs time to regenerate." Matt explained, but Kol wasn't having any of it - he was content with blaming everything on Stefan - it was his fault because he made Alaric into the person he was. Matt glared at Rebekah to do something - he didn't think 'blaming Stefan' was a good tactic after everything Caroline did to save him.

"Stefan may have used him, Kol - but he didn't make Alaric into that person." Rebekah added. "Alaric made that decision himself."

Kol snorted, "Stefan ruined our family. I don't care what Klaus said, I'm going to kill him - Bonnie's like that because of him!" Kol flung himself through the doors intent on getting even. Bonnie didn't deserve this - she had put her life on line for them all. Kol knew the others wouldn't agree with him, but Stefan was the main threat to this family - if no-one else was willing to set things right, to protect them, then he'd be the one to do it.

"I'll stay here with Bonnie, but you can't let him kill Stefan, Rebekah." Matt said, taking a seat by Bonnie. He knew it took a few hours for her to regain her strength. He wondered what sort of smelling salts or aromas Esther would have used if she were here.

"I'm not Lexi. I don't save people." Rebekah said snidely. Matt sighed, he knew she was just being stubborn. He and Rebekah were alike in some ways more than others. He had to convince her that this was the right thing to do. He was talking to her as a 'friend' and not seeing her as 'vampire'.

"There's some good in there, Rebekah, I've seen it. Do the right thing for Klaus." Matt said, without looking at her, and taking the time to check on Bonnie, hoping she would be ok. Rebekah was hesitating: she hadn't left yet - he threw in this line just to see if she said yes. "If you save him, I'll take you to the end of year dance." Matt offered, turning to her. Rebekah looked confused. "You've never had one, have you? If you save him, I'll make sure you do."

This seemed to work. Rebekah looked taken-aback. "Why would you do this?" _Did she really need him to say it? _"Isn't it obvious? Because I _like_ you." He'd finally gotten it off his chest, and he sighed, not really minding if she didn't feel the same way, but there was a 5% chance that she might have.

"Why would I want to go with you?" Rebekah said suspiciously, still not moving. Matt sighed, with a smile. Maybe he had been crazy to ask it, but he had to know.

"So you wouldn't be alone." He murmured, still waiting for her answer. Matt looked at Bonnie, wondering how everything could be so different only a year later. What awaited them all, would anyone survive by the end of it?

"Fine." Rebekah said loudly and Matt turned abruptly, to see her run after Kol and he was surprised he managed to convince her. He was taking Rebekah as his date to the dance. Caroline would kill him.

0o0o

Rebekah arrived inside the library to see Kol throw a helpless and weak Stefan onto the floor. Stefan wasn't even fighting him off. Obviously he thought he deserved it. Rebekah thought of the dance, and she would be teased mirthlessly by her brothers once they found out she would be going with Matt, who despite how she acted she also liked. It had taken her a trip to Paris to realise, that Stefan wasn't her one true love anymore. "Kol stop it! It's not going to prove anything, he's helpless."

Kol laughed, booting Stefan in the face with his shoe with contempt. "This is you not caring is it?" Kol demanded, while Stefan took his beatings, groaning in the shadows.

Rebekah blurted out Matt's deal, ready for the teasing and hoping the shock of it might stop Kol. She had been able to confide in Kol when Klaus wasn't available, or didn't understand. "Matt just promised to take me to the dance - and I really want to go." She whined, interrupting Kol's final kick.

Kol helped Stefan to his feet and punched him with so much strength, Rebekah was sure she heard Stefan's nose crack. "That little human just manipulated you." Kol spat.

"Bonnie would hate you if you killed him." Rebekah tried another tactic. Guilt.

"Bonnie's lying on her death bed because of him." Kol punched Stefan in the stomach gleefully.

"Enough people have died." Rebekah pleaded. "Don't do this Kol." Rebekah put his hand on his arm.

Kol studied the worthless vampire at his feet. He just wanted him dead, but Rebekah was right, Bonnie wouldn't agree - but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. "Sorry Bekah, but his life ends now." Kol elbowed her in the face and knocked her unconscious. "Say goodbye Stefan." Kol smirked.

"KOL MIKAELSON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Esther furiously stormed over to him and smacked him across the face.

"What the hell was that, mother?" Kol spat, dropping Stefan and holding his face.

"I'M KNOCKING SOME SENSE INTO YOU. How dare you disobey me and knock out your sister." Esther said furiously. Kol was furious. He should have killed Stefan when he first had the chance.

"Stefan is worthless; he did this to our family." Kol said, pointing at him, as he wiped his nose, choking on the blood running down his throat.

"Go and care for Bonnie and give her these." Esther dropped a bunch of herbs into his reluctant hand. "Stefan has not to do with you. He is under my protection." Esther brushed Rebekah's hair from her face and eased her to her feet. Rebekah gave Kol a very angry look and disappeared out of the room. Esther smiled to herself, hoping for happiness for her daughter - she deserved it.

"Will Bonnie recover?" Kol asked, irritated.

"Bonnie's life remains in the hands of her ancestors. Her strength will take much longer to come back, but give her those and it will help her." Kol sighed in defeat. "Kol, be the son I raised, not the son who craves power." Esther whispered, watching him leave sadly. "It's not what Henrik would have wanted of you."

Esther heard her son leave, and she picked up Stefan easily, "Welcome back Stefan, we have much to discuss."

0o0o

Klaus and Caroline arrived at her lonely house and Caroline was not surprised to see Liz wasn't there. She felt Klaus hug her from behind and even though they had just had the most incredible sex ever, she couldn't stop herself from wanting to do it again.

"Would you like me to answer your questions now?" Klaus murmured distracting her from his gorgeous lips. She had almost forgotten about the questions. "My questions? The ones you got annoyed at me about?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. She was surprised he brought it up.

"_You_ got annoyed." Klaus smiled. "Yes, those questions, I think it's time I answered them, don't you?" Caroline disagreed. "You don't?" Caroline turned into him, pressing her lips to his softly.

"I think we should forget them. It's cold don't you think?" She let him kiss her collarbone, making incomprehensible noises. "I could warm you up?" Klaus hinted.

She didn't want him to stop what he was doing: it felt amazing. Klaus' mouth moved up her neck and over her cheek bones, and she tilted her head back, murmuring 'Nik' softly. His mouth touched her everywhere but her own desperate mouth. "Caroline-" Klaus kissed her fiercely, so they stumbled into her room and fell against her bed. She kissed him back, and he brushed her hair out of her face. They lay there for a moment, listening to the silence, admiring each other.

"So the first question?" Klaus said, kissing her cheek softly, he pulled her close to him and Caroline liked being held like that. Perhaps after he had answered her questions they could continue 'enjoying' each other some more.

Caroline listened patiently, and after he'd told her his answers, he waited for her to look at him differently, to leave him, if that's what she wanted to do.

Caroline touched his cheek with her hand. She had pieced together different facts from people who knew him and people who hated him. When she had finally heard from his point of view she felt like she was given a piece of him. She was able to understand his reasons for doing things that seemed too stupid and heartless and reckless, and it made her love him a whole lot more. Not because she agreed with him, but because she loved him for being honest and for sharing it with her.

"Thank you." She kissed him tenderly. He caressed her skin tenderly, appreciating her. She didn't feel vulnerable anymore, she felt safe, like he was her whole world.

"What happened tonight?" Caroline asked, resting her head on his chest. She wanted to know, she wanted to know what they had done to Alaric.

Klaus told her that 'Bonnie was recovering after draining herself and Kol was with her. Liz was writing up paperwork because Alaric was in gaol - he'd confessed everything.' Caroline looked slightly worried that her mother was alone in the station with an evil Alaric but Klaus reassured her. "Finn decided to make sure he was ok, she's quite brave your mother."

"She's pretty great." Caroline replied, "Even if I never realised it until recently. So how serious is this thing Kol has with Bonnie?"

"You don't approve do you?" Klaus laughed, "He's my brother, but even I'm a bit sceptic of this relationship."

"Well, weirder stuff has happened, I suppose and if Bonnie wasn't interested, Kol would have known upfront. Where's Elijah?" Caroline asked, noticing Klaus hadn't mentioned him. Klaus smiled to himself, knowing he had made the right decision when it came to him.

"Elijah's gone, he left town with Katherine."

"I thought you hated Katherine?" Caroline asked slowly.

"She's not my favourite person, but Elijah loves her." Klaus murmured, "I didn't think it was fair of me standing in the way of his dreams."

"When did you get so decent?" Caroline smirked.

Klaus grinned, "Around about the same time I met you." He switched on the lamp by her bed, knocking over an envelope that had hers and Bonnie's names on it. "What's this?" He showed it to her. She took it from him confused, recognising Elena's writing straight away and opened it hastily. "What's it say?" Klaus asked, peering over her shoulder as she read:

_Dear Caroline & Bonnie,_

_I know you are going to disagree with my choice to leave Mystic Falls, but I really need to escape this life. After what happened to Jeremy I realise now, that life is too short, and while I recognise how much you two have sacrificed for me, I know I can't be so selfish to ask you to continue doing this. And while I am still grieving for Jer... I have Damon to keep me safe. I have no plans of when I might be back, nor where we are going first and you won't be able to contact me, but give my love to everyone, and stay safe._

_Your best friend, Elena Gilbert. xx_

Caroline read the letter through at least ten times before angrily denying she was ever friends with her. How could she do this? Did she not care what she owed to Jeremy? He deserved a memorial, or a funeral... and yet Elena hadn't asked for any of them, she'd just left. She was so angry she wanted to scream. Yes, Elena had been through hell but hadn't they all? Wasn't it all about staying together and fighting together? She hated Damon for putting this idea into Elena's head. How could he have suggested it?

Klaus had been silent, letting her deal with her emotions, but watching her closely so she didn't do anything stupid. "She's made her decision." He said when she had stopped raving.

Caroline gave him a look, "Don't you care about this? She left! You can't make any more hybrids or whatever your plan was-" She regretted saying it almost instantly. He didn't.

"I don't need hybrids anymore. I have you - you are all I need." He pulled her back to lie with him.

"You know it wasn't Damon's idea, don't you?" Klaus added. Caroline nodded. It was just easier to blame Damon for corrupting her friend, even if it had been Elena's choice to leave Mystic Falls.

"Come here." Klaus murmured, pulling her close and she dropped the letter to the floor while Klaus distracted her with tender kisses.

Caroline trusted him. She let him explore her body; tingling at his every touch. His mouth worked against her skin until she emitted loud guttural moans, and he undid her clothes, enjoying the look on her face when he broke away from her, teasing her constantly.

She felt safe lying beside him, adjusting herself as he rolled on top of her with a playful growl. She moaned when his hands undid the top button of her jeans, pulling them off in one swift movement. His mouth had moved from her cheeks to her lips, and she felt his tongue slip inside. She let him taste her body, sighing beneath his constant touch. She felt wet between the thighs already, dampening her knickers. He caressed her hips and ran his tongue over her breasts. She gathered the sheets in her fists, while he worked on each of her breasts. His hand brushed over her stomach and she pleaded for him to touch her core, to ease her need for him, she thought she would scream if he didn't.

"Be patient Caroline-" He warned, as Caroline's own frustrated hand moved to satisfy herself between them. She gasped when his teeth teased her nipples. He could smell her arousal and he placed the tip of his finger against her folds. "You are so beautiful Caroline, so wet." He stroked her slowly, and her toes curled, gasping for air. She needed him so much - she couldn't take it. "More-"

"All in good time." Klaus murmured, taking in her glorious naked body beneath him. He smirked when she glared at him, and he began circling her clit very slowly at first, and then as he worked on her core, gradually getting faster, he watched her cheeks flush and she squirmed beneath him. He broke off right before she felt she would scream, and her eyes snapped open to see his head between her legs. His tongue swirled down her thighs and Caroline's head fell back against the pillows - he was absolutely divine. She couldn't think, waiting impatiently to feel his tongue inside her. This was too much!

"Relax, sweetheart." Klaus smirked, and she took a few deep breaths, trying to ready herself. Klaus' tongue dipped into her folds and she felt herself moan immediately. "That's it love." Klaus growled, and she let his tongue explore her - again he stopped before she could orgasm. She was going to kill him, if he kept playing games with her. "You're not relaxing, love." He uttered.

"Stop teasing me-" Caroline demanded.

"You are bossy tonight."

'No, I just don't like-"

"Shhh love," Klaus put his finger to her lips and settled on top of her, she was so wet, he easily slipped inside her and she forgot being angry with him as he bucked gently into her. "You will get an orgasm or three, tonight, or is it morning?" She didn't care what time it was, he was finally inside her. His mouth was back, touching hers and she wrapped her arms around him, bringing him close. "What were we fighting about again?" He murmured.

"Don't care! Kiss me." Caroline felt him take her neck in his hand and pull her up so she was sitting on him. She gasped, chest heaving as this new angle changed their dynamic and she felt she would orgasm sooner rather than later. She held tightly onto his shoulder blades, her mouth open slightly, gasping for air while his handsome smirk told her he had enjoyed teasing her, but not as much as hearing her orgasm.

Klaus lay her back down amongst the twisted sheets and she threw herself against him, showing him exactly how much she loved him.

0o0o

Caroline was getting used to planning occasions without Elena showing up to them, not that she could really blame her after everyone she had lost. Caroline had organised a simple memorial for Jeremy Gilbert in a hope it would bring back his sister but it looked like she had left Mystic Falls for good because she hadn't bothered to come. Caroline hoped she was happy, wherever she was. Four months had gone by and Caroline had gotten used to Elena Gilbert being out of her life - even if she denied at first their friendship, it didn't mean she really didn't miss her friend.

As much as she was still getting used to the idea, Bonnie and Kol were dating. Somehow Kol had helped Bonnie through the loss of Jeremy and made her happier than she had ever been. He brought life to her after losing someone so important and Caroline was grateful to be able to see her friend smile again. She had shared Elena's letter with Bonnie not long after receiving it, despite Kol saying it would be too much for her to handle.

Bonnie Bennett was strong though - so strong that when she woke - she refused to stay in bed and said that her ancestors had tried to punish her for helping them. It seemed it was Jeremy Gilbert's spirit who persuaded them that Bonnie was 'good' and 'knew what was right', that they should 'trust her' and 'if it wasn't for her' worse things might have happened. Bonnie had closure after spending time with Jeremy while she was unconscious, and though the idea confused her, it did make sense. This was when Caroline decided Jeremy should have a memorial so the town could say good-bye.

Liz had told her what had happened to Alaric the night Klaus had taken her home. They had witnessed Finn bring Liz home, in one piece, yet slightly shaken. Caroline was getting used to the idea of them being friends. She and Klaus made fun grossing each other out on the idea of 'what it' scenarios until one of them actually came true.

Alaric's death had shocked Mystic Falls, and much to her dismay, Carol decided to organise a memorial for him too, something more extravagant and in the process managed to take Liz's badge and give it instead to a complete stranger - the new Sherriff was half her age and a council member. It meant that without the law on their side, there was a new danger affecting their lives. It was lucky Caroline's boyfriend happened to be a hybrid.

The ring on her finger seemed too insane to belong to her. The diamonds sparkled in the sunlight as she rested her head against the bath and tried to think if she'd checked off everything on her list.

The end of year dance was tomorrow night and if it hadn't been for Rebekah and Bonnie, she didn't know if she would have managed it on her own. The decade they would be celebrating would be the 1940s - she already had her outfit planned and she knew Klaus would look dashing in a soldier's uniform. She wondered where Klaus was in the 1940s? She had the rest of her life to find out.

**A/N: 8736+ words. I hope you enjoyed this sequel and the journey along the way. For my own pleasure and hopefully yours: I am writing a third part titled "Promises" where prompts are welcome and I will be writing 50 klaus/klebekah/klaroline fics because I can - so if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. Reviews are compulsory, but please leave constructive feedback - it's much appreciated. Part 3 will have a lot of action and decade dances. **

**Should note, I made up the fact that Matt's dad died when he was 5.. I can't remember if he was mentioned in the show, or if he was in gaol, feel free to send your thoughts on this.**

**Review button is below. ;) CrAZychicke. xx**


	7. Extract from Promises

**A/N: Extract from 'Promises'. **

The New Sherriff

Caroline gulped down the rather vodkary-punch, dressed in her nurse's 1940s costume she wanted to surprise her fiancé with. It was weird not seeing her mother in her Sherriff's uniform and it reminded her of how many things had changed.

She made a gross face when Finn kissed her mother and decided poking out her eyeballs wasn't punishment enough. Caroline had endured their relationship and though she was happy her mother had found love again, why did it have to be with her fiancé's eldest brother?

Klaus was late which was incredibly strange because he usually was on time. Ordinarily she wouldn't be worried, but this was Mystic Falls. Her relationship with the Original had not been easy and she would seriously kill anyone who ruined this dance. It had taken herself, Bonnie and Rebekah to get everything to perfection stage and if anyone knew Caroline Forbes, it would be their mistake if they destroyed her plans. Things had been crazy in the past and she just needed one day to remember what it was like to be normal. She loved being a vampire and she loved being Klaus' fiancé, but if she didn't get to dance with her future husband then she would seriously go 'crazy Klaus' on their asses.

"Sorry I'm late," Klaus said, appearing behind her and breathing in her _Mariah Carey_ perfume. 'You look stunning, Sweetheart!" Caroline relaxed, turning to kiss Klaus, like she had been dying to do all night. He pressed his forehead against hers, whispering, "Just so you know, I would have rather gotten ready with you than Kol, but he didn't know which corsage would match Bonnie's dress."

"He's not really the romantic type, is he?" Caroline said, intertwining her fingers with Klaus' and appreciating the closeness of his body to hers. She just wanted everything to run smoothly. Klaus chuckled, kissing her cheek, "He's learning." He looked over at the jazz band and Caroline knew exactly what he was thinking and laughed when Klaus pulled her to the middle of the floor and threw her around him, like Stefan had done once to Elena. She often wondered whether it took a thousand years to get that good at dancing or whether Stefan and Klaus had taken dance lessons. She knew she had made the right choice in choosing Klaus. Things were always better when he was around and without sounding too mushy, they saved each other from their darkest selves.

Caroline held onto Klaus and watched Bonnie's blue dress swish around her ankles while she admired Klaus' choice in corsages: the blue orchards matched Bonnie's dress wonderfully and she was pleased to have let him help organise their wedding. It was only fair, really. Klaus really was old fashioned and he had good taste. She squeezed him tightly, thinking about Elena and how much she missed her best friend. It didn't feel right not to hear Elena's laugh or her comments of how controlling Caroline could be over a bunch of serviettes. She sniffed back tears.

"Careful love, you'll ruin my mascara," Klaus was such a smart-arse when he wanted to be. "Stay strong, love. You deserve tonight." Caroline appreciated his remark and kissed him again, revelling in happiness and peace. It was all they deserved after a traumatising year where only a few of them survived with their lives intact.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: Reviews welcome.**


End file.
